Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Calling of the Dinosaurs
by Iceman32
Summary: After 10,000 years trapped in a Space Dumpster Rita and her goons are set free and attack Earth Zordon and the first Earth Power Ranger chooses 10 teenagers with attitude to become Power Rangers to battle her. Warning will contain femslash as it will have a Kim/Trini pairing.
1. Day of the Dumpster

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Saban Brands do.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, this is a new set of stories I will be writing now this is going to be different in itself as Paul will not be an alien in this story and is in fact Kimberly's half little brother. Paul will be 12 but will be going to high school with the others. Aisha, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Kat are already living in Angle Grove and become Rangers at the same time as Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Trini. Now also the biggest difference in this from my other work is that Kimberly and one other female Ranger possibly Trini don't know yet will be lesbians and only Paul knows of Kimberly being lesbian. I know that little bit will probably turn away some readers but I can't get the idea out of my head I just hope you at least stick around to read it as it is going to be a good story overall and well only show bits of femslash here and there but nothing that well affect the story itself so please all of you give it a chance. So those two ladies are the only ones that will be an item as the others will be boy/girl pairing. Now without further ado here is chapter one for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs**

Chapter One: Day of the Dumpster

Somewhere on the moon two astronauts finds a dumpster and goes to over to where it landed and check it out.

"What do you think it is?" One of them asked.

"I don't let's check it out." The other one said. They walked up to it and open it up and all of a sudden five wired aliens comes out.

"Oh it feels so good to be free from there after almost 14 years." A gold armor monkey named Goldar said.

"O yes I agree with you Goldar, it's good to be free from that space dumpster." The one named Finster said.

"Rita wake up, wake up we're free." The one called Squatt.

"O I'm free at last" a witch named Rita Repulsa said rising out of the dumpster.

"O here your evilness let me help you out, walk with talk with me." The one called Baboo said has he was helping Rita out of the space dumpster.

"O you made me step into a puddle you dimwit. Out of my way monkey breath" Rita said as she pointed her staff towards the space dumpster and destroying it. Then the two astronauts run away.

"O don't run, you're going to miss my return party that's when I get my revenge on a certain Gold Ranger and destroy the Earth. HAAHAAHAHA"As she laughs looking towards Earth.

**_Meanwhile back on Earth inside the Youth Center_**

_Kimberly's POV_

My little brother Paul and I are with all of our friends at the Youth Center doing various things. I am doing my gymnastics on the balance beam while Jason, Adam, Rocky, and Zack are sparring. Trini and Aisha are showing our new friend from Australia Kat some katas a few feet away. Billy and Paul are in the locker room changing into their karate uniforms as Paul is going for his yellow belt while Billy is getting ready for his first ever karate class. I am real proud of my little brother as he has come a long way the last few months with it.

_Normal POV_

Just then Jason, Adam, Rocky, and Zack finish sparring.

"Nice recovery Zack." Jason told him

"Hey thanks for teaching me Jason" Zack stated thanking him.

"Anytime bro." Jason told him.

"Yeah those were awesome moves guys." Rocky said as he and Adam joined them after finishing their sparring.

"Yeah you really improved on that move Zack." Adam told him

"Thanks bro." Zack told him as they clasp hands

_Kimberly's POV_

I then finish my routine by doing a front flip off the beam and land gracefully on the mat by it.

"That's was awesome Kimberly" Trini said congratulated me she Aisha, and Kat walked up to me

"Thanks Trini." I stated

'Man Trini looks so beautiful in her workout clothes. I just wish I had the courage to not only tell her and the others that I am a lesbian but me having strong feelings for her as well.' I thought to myself

The only person that knows that I am a lesbian is my little brother Paul. The two of us are really close to each other. When mom first got married to Frank after dad died I was hurt but I then quickly grew to love him as he has been a better father then my real one ever was so I call him dad too. And when Paul was born I felt that the two of us would always have this special connection with each other.

"So how is Paul taking the fact that he will be in high school and not in junior high with his other friends?" Aisha asked

"Well he is scared but once he found out that he is going to be in the same classes with me he felt better about it." I told them

"Well I'm sure with you around he will be just fine." Trini told me

"Yeah the two of you really seem close to one another." Kat said

"Yeah we are each other's rocks." I told them

"Hey Kim what would you think if um Paul and I thought of getting together?" Aisha asked

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked

"Yeah." Aisah confirmed

"Well he is three years younger than us but if he feels the same way about you as you do him and as long as you make him happy then I am ok with it." I told her

Just then we see both Billy and Paul come out of the locker room dressed in a karate uniforms. They then looked over at Jason and Zack

_Paul's POV_

"Hey guys." Billy and I greeted us.

"Hey Billy Paul what's up?" Zack asked

"Well I think I'm ready for Jason's Karate class." Billy said to us

Just then Kimberly and Trini walk up to us.

"Hey you ready to earn your yellow belt Paul?" Kimberly asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told her

Just then, Bulk and Skull walk in and spotted us.

"Oh no looks who here." Trini mentioned

"It's Bulk and Skull." Kimberly, Kat, and Aisha stated together

"Hello ladies, how about them dates we talk about?" Bulk asked the girls.

"Get lost Bulk." Aisha stated

"Aren't we good enough for you?" Bulk asked

"Hey didn't you here the ladies they said get lost." Zack said

"Oh look the dancer wants to be a hero." Bulk said

"It's ok Zack we can handle these two." Kimberly told him

"Oh really let's show her some Karate moves Skull." Bulk stated

The two punks charged at them but Aisha and Kat moved out of the way as the two punks then got flipped over by Trini and Kimberly.

"You two should really join Jason's Karate Class." Kimberly mentioned

"Oops." Zack said with a laugh.

"Man I don't think I will ever figure out those two." I said with a laugh.

"You said it bro." Zack said as the rest of us laugh with him.

"They always like this?" Kat asked

"Always." All of us said togehter

Kimberly's POV

A little bit later Jason's Karate Class started Zack, Trini, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, and I were watching Billy as he was trying out a move with Jason.

"Billy is doing really good." Trini told me

"Yeah he is." I said

"I'm just not good at this." Billy said sounding defeated

"Don't beat yourself up Billy even I was a beginner once." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Billy said

_Paul's POV_

"Paul let's begin the test." Jason told me

"Ok." I stated

I then follow along with the moves Jason makes.

_Kimberly's POV_

"He's doing really good." Kat mentioned

"Yeah I know it's great." I told her

'I'm proud of you little brother.' I thought to myself

"You know Paul looks good in that uniform." Aisha mentioned

"Aisha he's my brother." I teased

_Paul's POV_

After a little bit the two of us stop.

"Good job Paul I see you really have really improved I am proud to present to you the yellow belt." Jason told me handing me the belt

'Yes I did it.' I thought to myself

"Thanks Jason." I said re joining the class standing next to Billy

Jason then went to the front of the class.

"Now can anyone tell me what Self Defense teaches us?" Jason asked

Billy's hand went up

"Yes Billy." Jason said

"Karate teaches us Confidence in ourselves Honor and respecting your opponent." Billy stated

"Correct but remember never use these skills to hurt always to defend and most importantly never start a fight." Jason mentioned

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in dressed in Karate outfits and barged up to Jason.

"What are you two up to now?" Jason asked

"We're here to learn Karate and none of that Amateur stuff." Bulk stated

Jason smiled.

"Sure Bulk I'd say you're ready to learn some of the advanced moves." Jason said

"Yes." Bulk stated pushing Skull into the other students.

"Ok first up Side Kick." Jason told him

Jason then stood sideways and kicked.

"Ha too easy." Bulk stated

Bulk then did a side kick but couldn't get his leg up anywhere near as high as Jason got it.

"Ok now Tornado Kick." Jason told him

Jason then did a spinning double kick and landed finishing the spin.

"Anything you can do so can I." Bulk stated

Jason just moved his hand as if to say show us. Bulk then tried the Tornado Spin and fall on his back.

"Class dismissed." Jason told us before bowing to his students.

All of us bowed and walked off.

**_A little while later_**

We were sitting at a table. Billy, Jason, and I were in normal clothes setting at the table with our other friends.

"Billy I'm telling you for your first time you did really well." Jason told him

"Thanks." Billy said

"And I am proud of you little brother for getting your yellow belt." Kimberly told me putting a hand around my shoulder

"Thanks sis." I stated

"Yeah you should be proud man that is a really big step." Adam mentioned

"Yeah man you did really well." Rocky told me

"So how long have you been doing Karate Paul?" Kat asked me

"About a year my dad felt I needed to learn how to defend myself." I told her

**_Meanwhile inside Rita's Palace_**

Rita was watching the very first Earth Power Ranger Frank Golupski as he walked away from his wife and into the garage and teleported in a beam of gold light.

"So, the Gold Ranger knows that I'm back does he" Rita mentioned

"GOLDAR GET IN HERE!" Rita yelled out.

"Yes my Queen?" Goldar asked her.

"Goldar get ready to head to Earth with a squadron of Putties." Rita told him

"Yes Empress." Goldar stated

**_Meanwhile inside the Command Center_**

A robot and a giant floating head in a tube knows that Rita and her goons are freed.

"Zordon, it appears that Rita was set free." The little robot said

"**Yes Alpha it would appear so**." Zordon said to his robotic friend

Just then Alpha and Zordon noticed a Gold Beam of Light as Frank teleported in.

"Zordon, Alpha it's great to see you guys again." Frank told them.

Alpha looked around and saw Frank

"Ayi yi yi Frank it's so good to see you again." Alpha said coming over to hug him and he then hugged him back.

"It's great to see you again too Alpha." Frank told him

"**Welcome back Frank it's good to see you again**." Zordon told me

He then looked at the tube and looked at Zordon his old mentor and friend

"It's good to see you again too Zordon." Frank mentioned

"Frank I take it you know that Rita has returned?" Alpha asked

"Yeah, and I kind of figured that you and Zordon already knew which is why I am here." Frank told them

"Frank, behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon told him

Frank turned around and saw Rita on an old bicycle followed by a Goldar.

"**A few hours ago two astronauts discovered Rita's dumpster and set her free**." Zordon told him

"Kind of figure that much out when my silent intergalactic tracking system went off, which was one of the main reasons I came here to see you guys." Frank stated turning around

"What is it Frank?" Alpha asked me

Frank then looked at Alpha and then to Zordon.

"Zordon, I'm not what I use to be I'm going to need help this time." Frank told him

"**I agree with you Frank**." Zordon told me

"Zordon, how many Power Coins do we have here that can be used?" Frank asked

"**We have a total of ten Power Coins which means we need ten Rangers**." Zordon told him

"I think I might know ten." Frank mentioned hoping the five would agree.

**_Back inside the Youth Center_**

The place started shaking and we were all wondering what was going on then all of a sudden we disappeared.

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

We then reappeared landing on the ground and saw someone in a weird costume.(AN. This is the second Gold Ranger he looks just like Tommy's White Ranger suit but the coin on the shield is a Gorilla, the Helmet looks like the one from my other stories and gold stripes here and there.)

"Sorry for the crude way to get you here." The costume man told us

"That's ok. Where are we?" I asked

"You are in the Command Center and the floating head behind you is Zordon and the robot is Alpha 5." The costume man told us

"Why are we here?" Kimberly asked

"**The Gold Ranger brought you here to ask if you will help him fight Rita Repulsa**." Zordon told them

The ten of us looked confused.

"Look behind you and your questions will be answered." The Gold Ranger told us

We looked behind them and saw Angle Grove getting blown to bits.

"But wait who are you?" Kat asked

"Gold Ranger power down." The Gold Ranger called out

He is then revealed to be mine and Kimberly's dad.

'Well my dad but her step dad.' I thought to myself

"Mr. Golupski you're the Gold Ranger?" Kat asked

"Yes Kat I am but please call me Frank, Mr. Golupski makes me look for my dad." Dad told her with a chuckle

We chuckle as well.

"Listen guys, this is going to be very dangerous, but I can't force you guys to do something you don't want to get involved with, this is a decision you have to make on your know." Dad told them.

"Well if your one then I'll be one as well, can't let you have all the fun dad." I told him

"Same here I am not about to let you do this alone anymore dad." Kimberly told him

"I'm in." Zack stated

"You can count me in as well Frank." Trini said

"Same with me." Aisha stated

"I'm in too." Kat stated

"You can count on us." Adam and Rocky said together

"Affirmative." Billy said

"It's not even a question." Jason stated

Just then Weird devices appeared on their belts.

"Whoa what are these?" Zack asked holding his up

"**Those are your Power Morphers. Hold them up to the sky and call out the Dinosaur on it**." Zordon mentioned

"Cool." The ten of us said together

"**Jason you are the Red Ranger you will control the Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord, Zack you are the Black Ranger you will control the Mastodon Dino Zord, Kimberly you are the Pink Ranger you will control the Pterodactyl Dino Zord, Trini you are the Yellow Ranger you will control the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord, Billy you are the Blue Ranger you will control the Triceratops Dino Zord, Paul like your father you are also the Gold Ranger you will control the Brachiosaurus Dino Zord, Aisha you are the Silver Ranger you will control the Raptor Dino Zord, Adam you are the White Ranger you will control the Ankylo Dino Zord, Katherine you are the Purple Ranger you will control the Stegosaurus Dino Zord, and Rocky you are the Orange Ranger you shall control the Spinosaurus Dino Zord**." Zordon told us

The we all nodded and looked the viewing Globe to see Tyrannosaurs, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zords combine into one while the Brachiosaurus, Raptor, Ankylo, Stegosaurus, and Spinosaurus Dino Zords combine into one Zord as well.

"Guys listen, I will be the leader of the team, but I need a second in command to help me out and that someone is you Paul." Dad told me

"Me, why dad?" I asked

"Look son, there might be times where I might not be able to be there when Rita attacks, and I need someone I can trust to lead the team when I am not out there, and that someone is you Paul." Dad told me

"You can count on me dad." I stated

Just then a strange alarm went off.

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told us

We turned around to see a strange gold flying monkey attacking the city with some dude made of clay.

"Looks like Goldar and the Putties are attacking downtown Angle Grove." Dad menioned

"**Rangers, you must go and stop Goldar from destroying the city**." Zordon told us

"Right then you guys ready for this?" Dad asked us

"You know it dad." I told him

"IT'S MORPHING TIME." Dad yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" Dad Yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Into the city**_

Once Morphed the ten of us looked at our suits for a moment.(AN. Ok the five other suits are about the same as the first five except that the Gold Ranger suit Paul has is the same of that is in my other stories but the difference is that the helmet is really close to that of the Black Ranger's from Dino Thunder and has a Blade Blaster instead of Xavier. Adams suit has black diamonds.)

"Man these suits are cool." Zack stated

"So are those the Putties dad?" I asked

"Yes Paul ok Rangers let's do this." Dad told us

We then started fighting the Putties. A few minutes later we finished off the Putties and turned our attention to Goldar

"Long time no see Goldar, so tell me how was your trip?" Dad asked with a laugh

"Well we have two Gold Rangers now. Listen here you old man you will pay for what you did to us five months ago, not even your kids and their friends will be able to help you." Goldar stated with an evil laugh.

"You're wrong Goldar, never underestimate the power of a team working together as one." I said drawing out his Sword which had a head of a Gorilla on it from its holster on his belt, and pointed it at him.

"Which is something you two will never know." Dad stated

**_Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle_**

"Finster your Putties got beaten by a bunch of teenagers and that old washed up Gold Ranger. Do something." Rita ordered

"How about making Goldar big with your wand." Squatt suggested.

"I have to do everything myself Finster I'll deal with you later". Rita said walking off

"Oh dear." Finster said

"Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

**_Back in the city_**

Both Goldar grew thirty stories high.

"Man, that gold guy is huge." Adam mentioned

Just then Goldar attacked the city.

"Back off freaks." Jason started

"Cause the good guys are here." Zack continued

"So get off our planet." Billy continued

"Cause we're the Power Rangers." Trini continued

"We defend those that can't defend themselves." Kat continued

"We will send you back to where you came from." Aisha continued

"With all of us working together." Rocky continued

"Anything is possible." Adam continued

"You have finally met your match." I continued

"We're not backing down." Kimberly continued

"And as long as we are around good will always triumph over evil." Dad finished

"Paul, it's time take it up a notch call on your Dino Zords I will be behind you guys with my Zord." Dad told us

"You got it dad. Ok Rangers we need Dino Zord Power now." I called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along through the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along through the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Alright." I said before I jumped up into the air

I then hop into the Brachiosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." I said placing my hands on the controls

Just then the others hopped into their respective Zords.

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Jason here let's get to work." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Zack here this is kickin'." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Hey nice stereo." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." I said as I placed my crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." I said

"This is amazing I seem to know how to drive this thing." Trini said as her Zord started transforming.

"I do too it's almost like second nature to me." Billy said as his Zord started transforming

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack end up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly said together

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill. Then the five of us end up in the cockpit. I am in the center with Adam on my left and Rocky on my right with Aisha and Kat in the back. Aisha behind Adam and Kat behind Rocky.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." Aisha, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and I said together

"O right now it's my turn, you ready Xavier?" Dad asked talking to his Sword

"_Ready when you are Frank_." Xavier told him

'A talking Sword now I saw everything.' I thought to myself

"O right then, I need Thunder Zord power now." Dad called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came charging through the mountains.

"O right there it is." Dad said as he then jumped on top of the Gorilla Zord.

"O right let's get to work." Dad stated

"Gold Gorilla Zord, Gorilla mode battle ready now." Both Xavier and dad said at the same time.

"Xavier it's been awhile old friend since we did this but we'll get it together." Frank said

Just then Goldar attacked the Megazord Tank mode, Prehistoric Megazord, and the Gorilla Zord and we got shaken up a bit.

"Ok, it's getting a little warm out here I'm going inside." Dad said as he jumped into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"O right much better, Jason fire the main cannons" Dad told him

"You got it Frank, Rangers let's pull it together." Jason told Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack

Goldar then attacked the five of them.

"That's it now fire the cannons." Jason stated

The Tank mode then fired its cannons and hit Goldar

"Yes now let's zap them again." Jason stated

Just then the Megazord Tank mode fired five colored lightning bolts.

"Guys switch the Megazord into Battle mode." Dad told them

"Ok now switching to Megazord Battle mode now." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"O right are turn Gold Gorilla Zord convert to warrior mode now." Dad said as he put Xavier into a slot.

Just then Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode. (Just think of the White Tiger Zord in warrior mode, but the Gorilla's head on its chest instead of the Tiger.)

"O yeah" Dad said.

Just then Goldar, the Gorilla Zord, Prehistoric Megazord, and the Megazord started fighting and the Megazord hit Goldar followed by the Gorilla Zord and then the Prehistoric Megazord and dad had the Gorilla Zord hit Goldar as well.

"Jason that, blow didn't even faze Goldar." Billy said

"Man." Jason stated

"You fools are finished." Goldar said

"We'll see about that Power Sword." Jason called

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword appeared out of the sky and landed in the ground then the Megazord picked it up.

"Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." I called out

Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand.

"I'll be back." Goldar said before teleporting away.

"Goldar is getting away." I said

"Don't worry Paul we will get another chance." Dad told us

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"I can't believe they beat us." Rita said

"It won't happen again empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I've got a headache that washed up Gold Ranger will pay one day." Rita stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

We were talking about the Powers and Zords.

"**You have done well Rangers, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, Paul, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Katherine now that you all have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the Power**." Zordon stated

We all paid attention.

"**First you must never use your Powers for personal gain. Second you must never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And finally you must keep your identities a secret, no one must know that you are the Power Rangers**." Zordon told us

"You can count on it Zordon." I told him

"Same here." Zack told him

"You can count on me." Jason told him

"I'm in." Kimberly told him

"Same with me." Billy told him

"Me too." Kat told him

"You can count on me." Adam told him

"Same here." Rocky told him

"I'm in all the way." Aisha told him

"All for one and one for all." Trini told him

"Guys, listen today was only a sample of what is yet to come, but as long as we stick together we cannot lose." Dad told us

"And just remember dad, we will always have your back no matter what." Kimberly told him

"I agree with Kimberly dad we are in this together no matter what." I stated

"Thanks guys. Now let's do it together." Dad told us placing my hand in the center.

The rest of us placed our hands on top of his.

"Welcome to the team guys." Dad stated

We then jump into the air raising our hands.

"POWER RANGERS." We all yelled out

**AN**: _Well there's the first chapter for this story. Now like I had said above and in my bio this will have femslash in it but only one pairing for that the others are all boy girl pairings. Feel free to figure out how Kimberly will reveal to Trini and the others about her being a lesbian and her feelings for Trini. I already have it planned out it will happen during the Green with evil arc that's all I am going to say on that. Also if you have any ideas for stories you want me to write feel free to send it my way in a PM but just know this that if you want a same sex pairing I am only going to right femslash as that is the only one I am comfortable with writing and all stories will include my Main OC and will have some kind of connection with Kimberly. Anyway updates for this will be real slow as I am trying my hardest to get ch. 45 done for my A New Home story. But I might get another chapter out for this or the others while I am working on it who knows. So until next time please R&R. _


	2. High Five

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Saban Brands do.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Thanks to those that are reading this story and to whoever the guest person that reviewed I might do another story with a Kim/Kat pairing but this is a Kim/Trini story. Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs**

Chapter Two: High Five

While at the Youth Center we were settling into our new lives, Trini was teaching a Tai Chi Class while Kimberly, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Jason, and Zack were waiting for me to climb up the rope.

"Come on Paul all the way to the top." Kimberly told me

"You can do it bro." Zack said

I then start climbing. Just then I see Trini walkup.

"Paul, be careful." Trini told me

'She is just like my sister sometimes.' I thought to myself

"Hey you're gonna make him nervous." Jason stated

"Dude I never get nervous when I climb." I called down

'Well not all the time anyway.' I thought to myself

"Hey Trini why don't you give it a try?" I heard Kimberly asked

"No way. You will not catch me up there." Trini stated

I then see Trini then walked off

_Kimberly's POV_

"Fear of Heights." I told them

'But she is still the love of my life.' I thought to myself

Zack, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Aisha, and Jason just nodded as we watched Paul reach the top. Just then Billy walked in.

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Hey Billy." Adam said

"What's up?" Kat asked

"Well I created a device that will enable us to establish contact with Zordon." Billy said

"Huh?" All of us asked

_Paul's POV_

I then slide down.

"Hey Billy watch out." I called out to my friend

But he didn't have time to react as I land on his shoulders and we end up swinging back in forward until I ended up letting go of the rope making us land on the floor next to Trini. The others laugh.

"Oh man that was good." Rocky stated

"Yeah you two should try out for the circus." Zack mentioned

"Nah the Circus don't take geek clowns." Bulk stated walking over to us

Billy, Trini, and I then walk back over.

"Geek clowns that was funny Bulky." Skull said

"Why don't you two just craw back into the ozze you came from." Kimberly stated

'Nice one sis.' I thought to myself

"Oh that's funny especially coming from the sister of the junior geek monkey boy here." Bulk stated looking at me

"At least I can make it all the way to the top." I told him

"Hey you saying Bulk can't do it?" Skull asked pointing a finger at me and staring at me

I just stare right back at him with my hands crossed over my chest.

"Yeah that's what your saying alright." Skull said backing up

"Step aside." Bulk told him shoving him out of the way

Bulk then looks straight at me.

"Let me show you how it's done." Bulk stated

"Then prove it." I stated

We then walk over to the climbing rope as Bulk looks at it.

"Hey Bulk you sure you know how to work this thing?" Kimberly asked as Zack grabbed the rope

"Well what do you think I am stupid?" Bulk asked

"Well you know what they say if the rope fits climb it." Zack told him tossing him the rope

We all laugh at that even Skull Bulk looks at him with the look that says shut up and he does. Bulk then tried to climb but landed on his butt. Then he tried again and pulled the rope too hard and made bits of the ceiling fall down on his head.

"Yeah Bulk you really proved it." Aisha stated

We all laughed and walked off.

**_Meanwhile inside Rita's Palace_**

"How are we going to get rid of the old washed up Gold Ranger and his kids and their friends?" Goldar asked

"I'm going to trap them in a time warp just like I did Zordon." Rita stated

"Brilliant Empress." Goldar said

"Yes now to the end of those Rangers." Rita said

**_Later back inside Youth Center_**

We were following Billy to his locker.

"So I configured the device so we can communicate with each other and with Zordon." Billy said

"Huh?" Rocky asked

"The device is like a two way radio." Trini stated

"Exactly." Billy said

"How did you come up with the idea?" I asked

"Well yours and Kimberly's dad gave me the plans from when he made his." Billy told us

"Oh." Kimberly and I said together

"Anyway I created these." Billy said

Billy pulled out ten watch like devices. One Red, one Black, one Yellow, one Blue, one Pink, one Gold, one Silver, one White, one, one Orange, and one Purple. We each grabbed our colored Communicator.

"So how does it work?" Zack asked putting it on.

"It's simple just press that button and you'll be able to talk to Zordon." Billy told us

"This one?" Aisha asked

"Exactly." Billy said

We all pressed the button and got teleported.

_Normal POV_

Billy then put his Communicator.

"Hmm I must have crossed a few wires." Billy mentioned

Billy then pressed the same button and he then got teleported also.

**_Meanwhile inside the Command Center_**

Alpha was walking around.

"In coming." Alpha said

_Paul's POV_

Just then we all landed on top of Alpha.

"You guys ok?" Dad asked helping us up.

"Yeah." Kimberly told him

"What you doing here dad?" I asked

"Alpha and I were working on the Zords." Dad told us

"**It appears that Billy has tapped into the Command Center's teleportation system from the plans Frank gave him. Once Alpha can fix it, they will act as a two way communicator and teleportation device**." Zordon told us

Billy handed Alpha his communicator.

"This is easy all I have to do is, uh oh." Alpha stated

Alpha then started bouncing around the Command Center and we then leaned against the consoles.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Baboo is the device ready?" Rita asked

"Yes Empress." Baboo told her

"I hope this works." Squatt mentioned

"Now all I do is pull this lever." Baboo stated

"Well do it." Rita ordered

Baboo launched the miniature space rocket and it blasted off into space.

_**In the city**_

The people saw the miniature rocket and ran.

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Look at those people run." Rita stated

"Yes and my Bones creature is ready." Finster told her

"Good." Rita stated

**_Meanwhile back in the City_**

The spaceship landed and opened up a time warp.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

The Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Dad asked

"**Rita has sent the Putties to the Mountains. Find out what she's up to there while Alpha and Frank tracks the strange energy signal**." Zordon told us

Alpha then teleported us to the mountains.

**_In the mountains_**

We then landed in the mountains.

"Ok guys stay low we don't want them to see us." I told them

"Right." Kat said

"Ok." Kimberly said

"What are they up too?" Zack asked

"No idea." Aisha said

"Um guys we better move." Billy said

"Why it's perfect cover?" Rocky asked

"It was about five seconds ago." Trini stated

The rest of the us looked over and saw the Putties.

"We better morph." Kimberly mentioned

"No dad and Zordon told us we to try to take care of these guys without our powers." I told them

We then started fighting the Putties. Jason, Rocky, and Adam flipped over three Putties each. Zack used his Hip Hop Kido to fight the Putties while Kimberly used her Gymnastic skills. Trini, Kat, Billy, and Aisha took one two Putties each. I then did a newly learned spinning kick kicking three Putties to the ground. I then landed next to Kimberly.

"Good job I see you are getting really good at that move." Kimberly told me

"Yep." Paul said

We kept fighting.

"Hey Billy Trini try to draw some of these clay dudes away." I told them

"Right Paul." Trini stated

The two then run off.

**_With Billy and Trini_**

Billy and Trini managed to separate the Putties and Trini conquered her fear of heights in the process. The two ran down and helped the others out of a ring of Putties.

**_With Zack, Kim, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, and Paul_**

"Zack, Kim, human Chain." I told them

Zack then jumped onto Paul's shoulders and Kimberly linked her arms around Zack's legs. Zack then lied down with his legs going up and his arms out. I then spun around. The Putties got either punched or kicked. The Putties then disappeared and I stopped spinning and both Zack and Kimberly got down. Man am I ever dizzy.

"That worked." Zack said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah we're fine." Billy said

"Paul you ok man?" Rocky asked

"Um let me get back to you on that when my stomach gets backs from break." I stated

Everyone laughed.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"So what you defeated Putties you won't be able to defeat Bones." Rita stated

**_In the city_**

Bones showed up.

"Now where are you Power Rangers?" Bones asked

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"**Excellent job Rangers and congrats to you Trini for helping out a friend and conquering your fear of heights. Now Rangers Rita has sent down a monster to the city you must stop him**." Zordon said

"Paul you know what time it is son." Frank told him

"_Right Dad_." Paul said through the Viewing Globe

**_In the mountains_**

"IT'S MORPHING TIME." I yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we teleported down to the city.

"Ah Rangers so good of you to join me." Bones said showing up

We then put up our guards and then Bones sent us into some kind of time warp.

**_In the Time Warp_**

We then landed on the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked

"Yeah I think so." Billy said

Just then Bones attacked us.

"What's the matter Rangers don't get a head of yourselves you can't defeat me." Bones said

"Hey Bones. Don't lose your head over this." Zack said kicking Bones Head to Trini.

"What do you want me to do?" Trini asked

"Throw it into the Lava Trini." I told her

Trini then ran over and threw Bones head into the lava.

"Bye bone head." Trini said

"Bad pun." Rocky called

"Totally." Kimberly agreed

_Kimberly's POV_

'Although it sounded sexy coming from her.' I thought to myself blushing under my helmet

**_Meanwhile back in Rita's Palace_**

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers. Now I call forth a Giant." Rita stated

**_Back inside the Time Warp_**

_Paul's POV_

A Giant showed up. Then it grabbed me

**_In the mountains_**

The Giant had me in a good grip and really mean a good grip.

"Let go of me ugly." I said

"Paul." Kimberly yelled

"That's it." I stated

I then pulled out my Blade Blaster and shot at the Giant making him letting me go. I then landed on the ground man that might leave a mark on my helmet.

"You ok Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I told her

Just then my Communicator went off

"Go ahead." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul I think it be best if you, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat should finish that giant freak off_." Dad said through the Communicator

"Right dad." I said into the Communicator

"Well you heard the man let's kick's this giant's ass." Rocky stated

"Yeah I'm with you." Kat mentioned

"We need Dino Zord Power now." Rocky, Adam, Kat, Aisha, and I called out

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Alright." I said before I jumped up into the air

I then hop into the Brachiosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." I said placing my hands on the controls

Just then the others hopped into their respective Zords.

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." I said as I placed my crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." I said

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." Aisha, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and I said together

Just then the giant came after us and we started fighting it. The giant brought his sword down at us be had the Ankylo drill arm block it and had the Raptor arm punch him sending him to the ground.

"Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." I called out

Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand.

"Activate Ankylo Drill." I called out

"Activating Ankylo Drill now." Adam said pushing a button in front of him

Just then the Ankylo Drill started spinning.

"Uh oh that doesn't look good." The Giant stated

"Prehistoric Double Strike." Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and I called out

Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber started glowing and we charge in at the Giant the Ankylo Drill goes through the Giant's stomach and the Saber slash down over the giant destroying him.

"Yes way to go guys." I stated

"Yeah now that was an epic finish." Rocky stated

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"You all failed me." Rita said

"We're sorry Empress." Baboo said

"Shut up I have a headache." Rita said

**_Later back inside the Youth Center_**

Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and I were sitting at a table when Ernie and a female walked passed talking about the Power Rangers. We then stood up and walked over to the rope.

"So Trini have you conquered your fear of heights?" I asked

"Yeah I have." Trini stated

"Thanks for helping me." Billy told her

"Anytime Billy." Trini said

I then noticed Zack walk in. Zack then put a mask on and sacred Trini up the rope.

"Well she has conquered her fear of heights." Zack called up

"Yeah you said it." Jason said with a laugh

We then laughed as Trini climb down and shook her head at us. I then look over at Aisha.

'Man she is so beautiful.' I thought to myself

"Hey Kim can I talk to you for a sec alone?" I asked

"Yeah sure." Kimberly said

The two of us then walk over to the hallway away from the others.

"What's up Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Kim um I need some advice." I stated

She looks over to Aisha and back at me

"About how to ask Aisha out?" Kimberly asked

"How did you know?" I asked

"Women's intuition." Kimberly stated

"Yeah ok whatever, but how do I ask I mean I don't even know if she will go for me seeing as how I am three years younger than her." I mentioned

"Paul age is just a number and just be yourself she will say yes but you will need to ask her first." Kimberly told me

"Well ok." I said

"Hey Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah?" I asked

"You think it's time I reveal to others about me?" Kimberly asked

"Kim I have told you a thousand times they won't care they will all still love you just the same." I told her

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kimberly muttered

"Hey sis trust me on this and just do it when you feel the time is right and when you do just know that I will always be by your side." I told her

"Thanks little bro I am so glad to have a little brother like you." Kimberly told me

"And I am glad to have a big sister like you." I told her

We then hug each other.

**AN**: _Well there's the first chapter for this story. Hope you like it and I am going to try to get to the Green with evil arc for this story tonight and I it will come a lot earlier then the show. So until next time please R&R. _


	3. Teamwork

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Saban Brands do.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the new chapter. I had planned on getting this out earlier but it didn't work out that way but this one should be pretty good chapter too. Now without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs**

Chapter Three: Teamwork

_Kimberly's POV_

At the Youth Center Kat, Aisha, Trini, and I were at a table talking to each other. The four of us are planning a little sleepover at my place tonight. As we have a three weekend but I sometimes just space out in my own little world thinking about the Trini as I am trying to figure out how I am going to tell about my feelings.

'Man I kind of need to stop thinking about her like that while I am with the others. At least until I can work up the courage to tell them I'm a lesbian.' I thought to myself

Just then we see Billy, Jason, Zack, Adam, and Rocky walk up to us.

"Hey where's Paul at Kim?" Zack asked

"He is hanging with a few friends he hasn't had much time to hang with them lately." I told them

"Man, I feel bad for him you know being in high school while all his friends are in junior high." Zack mentioned

"I know especially since we became Rangers is helping much either." Trini mentioned

"You know I have an idea why don't we have a picnic at the park on this weekend and he can invite some of his old friends." Rocky suggested

"Yeah that's a great idea." Aisha stated

"Yeah it be a good for all of us." Kat said

We all then begin planning for the picnic.

**_Meanwhile inside Rita's Palace_**

"So that old washed up Gold Ranger's son is all alone in with friends this will be perfect." Rita mentioned

"What are you going to do empress?" Goldar asked

"Send down Minotaur and some Putties him while he is alone." Rita said

"What about the other Rangers?" Goldar asked

"You can handle them." Rita said

Goldar nodded and walked off.

**_Meanwhile back at the Youth Center_**

Bulk and Skull walked in and towards the Rangers.

"Hey babe where's that little brother of yours?" Bulk asked

"He's hanging with his old friends." I told him

"For what reason?" Skull said

"Because wants too." I stated

"Oh." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull walk off.

"Man I can't stand them picking on Paul like that." Aisha stated

"Yeah me neither it makes me mad that they pick on him just because he is only twelve." I stated

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Finster is my monster ready?" Rita asked

"Yes Empress." Finster told her

"Good now send him and the Putties down to attack Paul." Rita ordered

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

**_In the mountains_**

After a bike ride through the mountains with a few old friends of mine they went on home while I stayed and took in some fresh mountain air. Just then the Putties showed up along with monster that looks like bull.

"Oh great I don't need this right now." I stated

I then started fighting the Putties. After a few moments battle the Putties the bull monster attacked me.

"Man what are you." I said

"I am Minotaur and you shall be defeated." Minotaur stated evilly

"Yeah we'll see about that." I told him

"Alpha I need help call on dad and the others." I said into the Communicator

**_Back in Rita's Castle_**

"Yes and soon the Gold Ranger will fall." Rita said laughing.

**_Meanwhile inside the Command Center_**

The alarm sounded.

"Ayi, yi, yi. Paul just hang on a little bit longer." Alpha said

"**Alpha, contact the other Rangers at once**." Zordon stated

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle_**

"That's right Zordon contact the other Rangers it won't matter I will just destroy them too." Rita stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

_Kimberly's POV_

We all looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Man Paul is fighting Minotaur." Dad stated

"We have to help him." I said

"**Yes Rangers you all must work as a team to defeat him**." Zordon told us

"Yeah Zordon is right he is one tough bull for sure." Dad mentioned

"**Be very careful Rangers**." Zordon said

"We will Zordon." Kat said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Dad yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" Dad Yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

**_In the mountains_**

_Paul's POV_

Just then I see my dad, sister and our friends show up then Jason, Billy, dad, Aisha, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Zack kicked Minotaur to the ground while Kimberly and Trini helped me up.

"Thanks guys." I said

"No worries Paul." Trini told me

"You better morph little brother." Kimberly told me

'I completely agree.' I thought to myself

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

I then kicked the Minotaur monster to the ground then we were all attacked by Goldar.

"You again." Dad stated

"Yes it's me old man." Goldar stated

'He should have not said that.' I thought to myself

Dad pulled out Xavier and attacked Goldar. Goldar was having a hard time with him.

'Pretty good for an old veteran Ranger.' I thought to myself

The rest of us fought against the Putties and Minotaur while dad took on Goldar. Just then we see dad kick Goldar to the ground.

"Had enough you gold monkey?" I asked

"Never." Goldar stated

Goldar then stood up.

"Time to send this bull flying." I stated

I then spin kick Minotaur into Goldar sending them both to the ground the rest of us then ran up to dad.

"Alright let's do this together." I stated

"You know it little bro." Kimberly stated

"You know it let's do it then." Dad

Trini, Kimberly, Kat, Aisha, Zack, and I took on Minotaur and the dad and the others took on Goldar.

**_Meanwhile inside the Command Center_**

"The Rangers need help Zordon." Alpha stated

"**Maybe it's time I revile the Power Weapons to the other Rangers**." Zordon mentioned

**_Back in the mountains_**

"Man those things are tough." Kimberly said

"Don't give up now." Dad said

"We can't fight them for long." Trini said

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Magic wand, make my Minotaur Grow." Rita said throwing her wand

**_Back in the mountains_**

The Minotaur grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Dino Zord Power now." I called out

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." Dad called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." I said before I jumped up into the air

I then hop into the Brachiosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." I said placing my hands on the controls

Just then the others hopped into their respective Zords.

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Jason here let's get to work." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Zack here ready to jam." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's dehorn this Minotaur." Kimberly said placing her hands on the console

"Rangers Power up your Crystals." I told them while energizing his crystal and placing it in the console.

"Two one Power up." The other Rangers said placing their crystals in here console.

We then attacked the Minotaur but the Minotaur wouldn't stay down.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Yes we're winning." Rita stated

"Yeah." Baboo said

**_Meanwhile back in the mountains_**

"Rangers let's bring them together." I told them

"Right." The others said

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Dad said as he put Xavier into the slot next to the console.

The Gorilla Zord transformed into its warrior mode and Jason's, Trini's, Kimberly's, Zack's, and Billy's Dino Zords then combined into Megazord Tank Mode while Rocky's, Adam's, Aisha's, Kat's, and mine Dino Zords formed the Prehistoric Megazord. The Megazord Tank Mode then fired at Minotaur but he still wouldn't go down.

"Man this guy just won't go down." I stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"**Rangers, teleport back to the Command Center**." Zordon told them

**_Back at the mountains_**

"We're on our way." Dad told him

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Yes the rangers retreated." Rita said

"Excellent job Empress." Goldar said

**_Meanwhile back at the Command Center_**

"Zordon what are we going to do that Monster is way too strong." I mentioned

"**Rangers I have something to give you behold the Power Weapons**." Zordon said

After that a weapon appeared in each of the our hands. Expect for dad. To Jason and I we got a Sword. To Zack and Adam they each got a Axe/Cannon combo. To Billy and Rocky each got a Lance. To Trini and Aisha each got a pair of Daggers. And to Kimberly and Kat each got a Bow and Arrows.(AN. Rocky's, Adam's, Aisha's, Kat's, and Paul's Power Weapons look just like the other five just different colors and with their Dino Zord's logo on them.)

"**These are your Power Weapons. Jason the Power Sword and Paul yours is the Brachio Sword both are the double sided blade and will serve the both of you well. Zack and Adam the Power Axe and Ankylo Axe are yours to call upon its Blades is as tough as diamonds and both also doubles as a powerful Cannon. Billy and Rocky the Power Lance and Spino Lance goes to the both of you with this you both can split them in two and use it as two weapons or use it as one weapon that can deliver a powerful blow. Trini and Aisha the Power Daggers and Raptor Daggers are yours to use you can use them as short range weapons or you can throw them as projectile weapons. And finally Kimberly and Katherine the Power Bow and Stego Bow goes to the both of you it can fire normal bows and also fire powered up arrows as well. Now Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly when you combine your weapons together they create the powerful Power Blaster and Paul, Katherine, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky your five weapons can also combine together to form the Prehistoric Blaster but you must only use them if you really need to**." Zordon told us

We node our heads and we all looked at our Weapons.

"Thanks Zordon. Now let's take that thing down." I mentioned

"Right." The others said

"You guys go I will stay here take your new weapons out for a test run." Dad told us

"Right dad." Kimberly stated

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

**_Back in the mountains_**

We all showed up and the Minotaur came running up to us and we were holding our new Weapons

"Minotaur you're going down." Jason said while energizing the Power Sword

"And that's a promise." I said while energizing the Brachio Sword

"You got that right you're yesterday's news." Zack said while energizing the Power Axe

"A week old cooked fish." Adam said while energizing the Ankylo Axe

"Face it Minotaur you're finished" Billy said while energizing the Power Lance

"Yeah it's time you said your goodbyes." Rocky said while energizing the Spino Lance

"So why don't you go back to where you came from" Trini said while energizing the Power Daggers

"Cause we don't want you on our planet." Aisha said while energizing her Raptor Daggers

"And the same goes for Rita" Kimberly said while energizing her Power Bow

"And we always make good on our promises." Kat said while energizing her Stego Bow

"Let's do it" I told them

We then attacked the Minotaur with our Power Weapons. First Trini, Aisha, Kat, and Kimberly attacked the Minotaur. Both Kat and Kimberly shot an arrow at him and both Trini and Aisha each threw one of their Daggers at the Minotaur causing the Minotaur to drop his Club and Shield. Then Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Zack attacked together with their Power Lance, Spino Lance, Ankylo Axe, and Power Axe. Then Jason and I attacked the Minotaur with his Power Sword and my Brachio Sword. Just then the Brachio Sword started to glow.

"_Guys now is the time to combine your weapons and work together._" Dad said making my Sword glow

"Right ok rangers let's put them together" I told them

"Right." The others said

The rangers then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"Ankylo Axe" Adam said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Adam threw the axe into sky.

"Stego Bow" Kat said

Then Kat threw the bow into the sky where it combined with the Ankylo Axe

"Raptor Daggers" Aisha said

Then Aisha threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Stego Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Ankylo Axe.

"Spino Lance" Rocky said

Then Rocky threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Stego Bow and landed between the Raptor Daggers and Ankylo Axe on each side.

"Brachio Sword" I said

I then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Ankylo Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the others came and held onto me or the Prehistoric Blaster with Rocky and Kat standing to my right and Adam and Aisha standing to my left.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yelled out together

"That won't stop me." Minotaur stated

"FIRE" All ten of us yelled out

The combine blasts of the Power Blaster and Prehistoric Blaster shot ten colored beams at the Minotaur and destroyed the Minotaur we then got our weapons back and cheered about our victory.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"I can't believe they won again." Rita complained

"I'll get them next time Empress." Goldar mentioned

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita screech out

_**Later that night at the Golupski's residences**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Aisha, Kat, Trini and I are having a little sleepover at my place it is eleven at night but we are not even tired yet. We are all wearing short PJ shorts and Tops. I happen to look at Trini for a moment but quickly look away as to not draw suspicion.

'Trini looks really hot in what she is wearing.' I thought to myself trying not to blush

"Man that bull was real bad news." Aisha stated

"Yeah I am just glad we finished it off." Kat mentioned

We all see Trini get up

"Where you going Trini?" I asked

"I'm going to use the bathroom then get a quick drink of water." Trini told us

"K." Aisha, Kat, and I said together

Trini then walks out of the room.

_Normal POV_

Trini really didn't have to use the bathroom as what she really needed to do was talk to Paul about something.

'I hope he can help me with my little problem.' Trini thought to herself

Trini then quietly knock on Paul's bedroom door a couple of times. A few minutes later Paul opened his bedroom door and saw Trini.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey Trini manage to sneak away from the other ladies I take it?" I asked letting her in

"Yeah but only for a few moments." Trini mentioned

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked

"Well I need your help and you must not tell anyone about what I am going to tell you not even Kimberly." Trini stated

"I promise Trini I won't say anything so what is it?" I asked

"Well I recently had been getting these feelings for girls." Trini told me

"So your saying you just now come to terms that you're a lesbian?" I asked

"Yes and I don't know if that is right or not." Trini mentioned

"Trini listen to me, there is nothing wrong with being a lesbian and I know for a fact that the others and your family will still love you just the same." I told her

"Really?" Trini asked

"Yeah I do to me you are still the same Trini that I have known my whole life just follow your heart it will never steer you wrong." I told her

"Thanks Paul I knew I could count on you." Trini told me as we hugged each other

"You're welcome Trini you better get back to the sleepover before they suspect something." I told her as we break the hug

"Yeah your right. Thanks again Paul goodnight." Trini told me

"You too Trini." I told her

Trini then walks out the door shutting it behind her.

'If only I can follow my own advice and tell Aisha my true feelings for her.' I thought to myself

**AN**: _Well there's the first chapter for this story. Now I am going to do my best to start posting the green with evil arc tomorrow as I just have one more chapter to do before I start doing that arc. So until next time please R&R._


	4. A Pressing Engagement

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Saban Brands do.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. This one is going to be a little difference from the show but should be the same for the most part. Also I forgot to do this at the beginning of the story but I would like to say thanks to Alex B. Goode and Bigun03 for giving me the ideas for which Dinosaurs to use for the other five Rangers in the story and big thanks to the both of you and brankel1 for revealing all my stories. It means a lot to me and to all of you that have read all my stories and have stuck it out with me. Now without further ado here is chapter four for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs**

Chapter Four: A Pressing Engagement

At the Youth Center I was trying to break the bench press record. Granted the only reason I am doing this is to try and impress Aisha but she isn't even here. Jason, Rocky, and Adam are by me cheering me on.

"Come on Paul 987, 988, 989" Ernie counted for me

"You can do it man." Jason said cheering me on

"Yeah your doing great man keep it up." Adam encourage

_Kimberly's POV_

I was just finishing up my balance beam routine and as I was putting my shoes on I see Paul trying to break the bench press record. But I can't help but think that the only reason he is doing this is to prove himself not only to the team but to impress Aisha.

'Why are you trying too hard little brother?' I thought to myself

I then go over to cheer on my little brother.

_Paul's POV_

"990, 991" Ernie counted

"This is great he's going to break the record. Ernie what number is he up to?" Kimberly asked

"? Paul what number are you up to?" Ernie asked me

Well I guess it was a good thing I was keeping count.

"995" I stated straining

"996 997 998" Ernie counted

_A few more bench presses later_

"What number is he up to?" Kimberly asked

"1002" Ernie said with a mouth full of food

"Once more without the Sub" Kimberly stated

"1004" Ernie said after swallowing his food

"I can't believe that he's going to break the record" Kimberly stated

"Ernie what number, am I up to?" I asked straining

"Um can you start again?" Ernie asked causing me to drop the weights on my chest.

You have got to be kidding me.

_A few minutes later_

"1002, 1003, 1004," Ernie counted

As Ernie was saying this I saw Kimberly blew a bubble with her gum. Just then I barely here Zack come skateboarding in.

"1005, 1006, 1007, 1008, 1009, 1010, one thousand and come on Paul you can do it one thousand and" Ernie said

"Hey look at Kimberly everyone" A random person said

Everyone including me looked at Kimberly's big bubble just then Kimberly turned and Zack skateboarded right into the bubble popping it and making me lose the weights again.

"Ewe, gross me out" Kimberly stated pulling the bubble gum off her face

"Wipe out." Zack said doing the same thing

"Why me." I muttered with exhaustion putting the weights back on the rack.

**_A few minutes later_**

Jason, Rocky, Adam, me, and Zack were sitting at a table watching Kimberly do her gymnastics.

"So Paul am I forgiven?" Zack asked me

"Yeah of course you are man." I told him

I wasn't going to keep a grudge about this forever.

"Great another round on the Zack Man." Zack said

"Sounds good to me." Paul stated

"Same here." Jason, Rocky, and Adam stated together

"Great Hey Ernie six more smoothies." Zack said

"Coming right up." Ernie said

Just then Kimberly walked up to us and sat down.

"Hey Kimberly I really wanted to…" Zack started

"Apologize look its cool." Kimberly said

"That's great." Zack stated

"Hey guys do you think I should give that record one more shot?" I asked

"Yeah I think you should man." Rocky stated

"Yeah we are behind you all the way little brother." Kimberly told me

"I know." I muttered

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hello geeks." Bulk said

"Yeah hello geeks." Skull said

"Forget it Paul that record is still mine." Bulk said

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes

Bulk then picked me up.

"Let him go Bulk." Jason said getting up

"I got this Jase." I told him

Jason then sat down.

"What you going to do geek?" Bulk asked

"You ticklish?" I asked

"Huh?" Bulk asked

I then started tickling him and he begins to laugh when my feet gets the ground I step on his foot which causes Bulk to let me go. I sit back down.

"My foot." Bulk complained

Bulk bent down then we here a rip.

"My pants." Bulk muttered

We all laughed and Skull waddle sideways behind Bulk he tries to put it back together but ended up making the pants rip more causing them fall down showing us Bulk's boxers. We all started laugh. Bulk then glares at Skull who smiles worriedly then runs off. Bulk goes to chase him but he trips on his pants and fall to the floor. We all laugh again as he then gets up and waddles away.

"Told you I could do it." I told you

"Who said you couldn't?" Adam asked

"Yeah and what's wrong with getting help from friends?" Kimberly asked

"Well nothing if your trying to break the bench pressing record." I stated

"True." Rocky mentioned

"And trying to impress the girl you love." I muttered

"I knew it." Kimberly stated

'Shit why did I have to think that last part out loud.' I thought to myself

"Kim it's not what it thinks." I stated

"Paul I kind of had know this the only reason your doing this is to impress Aisha isn't?" Kimberly asked

'Damn it well I guess there is no need to hide it anymore.' I thought to myself

"Yeah your right I am doing this to impress Aisha." I told them

"Paul I have told you before just be yourself you don't need to impress her with anything she will take you for who you are in the inside." Kimberly told me

'Isn't that what I told her every time about her being a lesbian and having strong feelings for Trini?' I thought to myself

"Yeah I guess your right but I am also doing it to prove myself." I stated

**_Meanwhile inside Rita's Palace_**

"So the young Gold Ranger is having problems with being the youngest on the tem that gives me an idea." Rita stated

"Yes we can use King Sphinx's wind to blow the others away and that little Gold Ranger will have to fight myself and King Sphinx alone." Goldar mentioned

"Yes oh Finster." Rita called out

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

"I want you to make me a King Sphinx." Rita told him

"Right away Empress." Finster stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

"Paul you don't have to prove anything to anybody you are cool and awesome just the way you are." Kimberly told me

"Yeah man you shouldn't put yourself out like that." Rocky stated

"Yeah just be yourself that's all that matters to us." Jason stated

"Thanks guys." I said

'If only that was that simple.' I thought to myself

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"I present King Sphinx." Finster told Rita

"Ah good now go down to earth and when the Rangers attack blow away everyone else but the youngest Gold Ranger." Rita ordered

"Yes Empress." King Sphinx stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

While we were talking our Communicators goes off. The six of us then walk off to a secluded corner of the Youth Center.

"We read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Rangers Rita has sent down a monster in the city_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on it." I said into the Communicator

"Let's go kick some monster butt." Rocky stated

"IT's MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**In the city**_

We teleported down and start fighting the Putties.

"What is with these Clay Brains?" I asked

"I don't know but they seem to be after something." Kimberly mentioned

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Ah good now go down there and get them King Sphinx." Rita ordered

"Yes Empress." King Sphinx stated

**_Back in the City_**

Just then a weird Sphinx shows up.

"What is with the Sphinx?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Zack said

"He has got to be after something." Rocky stated

"Yeah but what?" Adam asked

"What do you want Sphinx?" I asked

"This." The Sphinx stated

Just then the Sphinx started up a powerful wind and blew Kimberly away.

_Back inside the Youth Center_

_Kimberly's POV_

All of a sudden I landed unmorphed on the balancing beam.

'Too weird.' I thought to myself

**_Back in the City_**

_Paul's POV_

"What happened to Kimberly?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Zack said

"That Sphinx must of used some sort of wind to blow her away." Adam mentioned

"That not's good." I stated

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Ah good my plan is working perfectly." Rita stated

**_Back in the city_**

"What have you done with my sister?" I asked

"We're not telling." Baboo stated

"Oh yeah I'll make you tell." Zack stated

"Right behind you Zack." Jason said

"Yeah me too." Rocky stated

"Me too." Adam stated

Zack, Adam, Rocky, and Jason then jumped up and attacked Baboo and Squatt.

"Guys it's not them it's the Sphinx." I told them

"Where is he?" Zack asked

Just then the Sphinx started up the powerful wind again and blew Adam, Rocky, Zack, and Jason away.

**_Back inside the Youth Center_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Adam, Rocky, Zack, and Jason landed unmorphed behind me on the balancing beam.

"That was really weird." I mentioned to them

**_Meanwhile back in the City_**

_Paul's POV_

"What have you done to my sister and friends?" I asked pulling out my Brachio Sword.

"Nothing they left on their own account." King Sphinx stated

"You're lying." I told him

I then start fighting King Sphinx just then King Sphinx teleported us to the mountains. We rolled down the mountain then we stood up and start fighting but King Sphinx was starting to get the upper hand over me.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Castle_**

"Goldar go help him." Rita ordered

"Yes Empress." Goldar stated

"Magic Wand Make my monsters grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

**_Back in the mountains_**

Just then Goldar showed up and both him and King Sphinx both grew thirty stories tall.

"Oh man now what am I going to do?" I asked

"Be destroyed Ranger." Goldar stated

I then run trying to avoid being squashed into a pancake by Goldar and King Sphinx.

**_Meanwhile at Billy's lab_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Zack, Jason, Adam, Rocky, and I run into Billy's garage to see Billy, Trini, Kat, and Aisha.

"Guys we've got trouble." I stated

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Paul is in major trouble he might need is friends more then he thinks." I told them

"Paul, come in. Paul do you read me?" Trini asked into the Communicator

"We better get to the Command Center right now." I stated

"Yeah and but we better call your dad and have him meet us there." Jason mentioned

"Dad come in this is Kimberly." I said into the Communicator

"_Go ahead Kim I read you_." Dad said through the Communicator

"Dad Paul is in big trouble we need you to meet us at the Command Center." I said into the Communicator

"_Right I'm on my way_." Dad said through the Communicator

"Ok guys let's go." Jason stated

"Right." The rest of us said together

We then teleported off.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Just then we all teleported into the Command Center as dad teleports in too.

"Zordon. Rita has Paul fighting alone." I told him

"**I am aware of the situation Kimberly behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We all looked and saw Paul running away from a giant Goldar and that Sphinx monster.

"Oh man King Sphinx I should have known." Dad stated

"Dad you fought him before?" I asked

"Yeah he is a real pain I can tell you that much." Dad mentioned

"Not good." I stated

"I agree." Trini said

"Yeah same here." Aisha stated

"Um Zordon." Billy said

"**What is it Billy**?" Zordon asked

"Why is Paul's Brachio Sword glowing?" Billy asked

We all looked and noticed the same thing.

**_Meanwhile back in the mountains_**

"Give up Ranger your finished." Goldar said

"I will never give up." I stated

"Come on Gold Ranger it's pointless to fight your sister, friends, and dear old dad aren't going to save you." King Sphinx stated

"No that's not true." I stated

Just then I heard the roar of the Brachiosaurus and noticed that my Brachio Sword was shining. I then saw images of how I met my friends and family

"My friends and family are in my heart. I'm never alone and they always have my back." I said

The Brachiosaurus roared again.

"That's what you're trying to tell me that no matter how far apart we are my friends and family are always with me." I said

Then the Brachio Sword stopped glowing I then make it disappear, then in my other hand were ten crystals one Blue, one Black, one Pink, one Red, one Yellow, one Gold, one White, one Silver, one Orange, and one Purple. I then noticed in my other hand I was holding another Gold crystal.

"Hey Goldar allow me to introduce you clowns to my friends and family. My sister Kimberly the Pink Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, Trini the Yellow Ranger, Jason the Red Ranger Zack the Black Ranger, Aisha the Silver Ranger, Kat the Purple Ranger, Adam the White Ranger, Rocky the Orange Ranger and my father Frank the first Gold Ranger." I said as I threw the ten colored Crystals.

Just then Zack, Trini, Billy, Jason, Aisha, Adam, Kat, Rocky, Dad, and Kimberly all showed up morphed.

"Now let's show these creeps the true Power of Friendship and family." I mentioned

"We need Dino Zord Power now." Jason, Zack, Billy, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Aisha, Trini, Kimberly, and I called out

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." Dad called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." Dad called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came barrowing down through the mountains

Dad then jumped into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Dad said putting Xavier into its slot.

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Alright." I said before I jumped up into the air

I then hop into the Brachiosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." I said placing my hands on the controls

Just then the others hopped into their respective Zords.

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Jason here let's get to work." Jason said putting his hands on the controls

"Zack here ready to move and groove." Zack said placing his hands on the console.

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the console.

"Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console.

"Let's jinx this Sphinx." Kimberly said

"Rangers power up your Crystals." I told them placing his crystal in the console.

"Two one Power up." The others said placing their Crystals in there consoles.

"Right let's do it Megazord Mode." Jason called out

Just then Jason's, Trini's, Kimberly's, Zack's, and Billy's Dino Zords combined to create the Megazord Tank Mode.

"Prehistoric Megazord Transform now." I called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." Aisha, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and I said together

Goldar and King Sphinx started blasting at us.

"Fire the main cannons." Jason told Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy.

Just then the Megazor Tank Mode blasted at both Goldar and King Sphinx

"Switching to Megazord Battle Mode." Jason said

Just then the Tank mode switched to Megazord mode and both Zords started fighting the two monsters. The Megazord knocked down King Sphinx and then Dad had the Gorilla Zord hit Goldar in the chest sending him back a few feet.

"Hang on guys, I'm switching us back to tank mode." Jason said

Just then Tank mode blasted the two monsters then returned to Battle mode.

"O right my turn." Dad said grabbing a sphere and putting it into the console.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I command

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit King Sphinx in the chest.

"O yeah direct hit, guys finish this guy off for us." I said

"Right dad, Prehistoric Saber activate." I called out

Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand.

"Activate Ankylo Drill." I called out

"Activating Ankylo Drill now." Adam said pushing a button in front of him

Just then the Ankylo Drill started spinning.

"We need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Power Sword showed up and the Megazord caught it. Then King Sphinx charged at us.

"Hey King Sphinx time for you to go back into your sarcophagus." Jason said

Just then the Megazord powered up the Power Sword and slashed down on King Sphinx sending him back to the ground but he gets back up.

"Prehistoric Double Strike." Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and I called out

Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber started glowing and we charge in at King Sphinx the Ankylo Drill goes through the Sphinx's stomach and the Saber slash down over King Sphinx destroying him.

"You're next Goldar." Dad told him

"I'll be back." Goldar said before teleporting away.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"I can't believe they beat the Sphinx." Rita complained

"I'll get them next time Empress." Goldar told her

"Shut up I've got a head ache." Rita screech out

**_Later back at the Youth center_**

I was trying again to break the record.

"1008 come on Paul three more 1009." Trini said

"Yes go Paul two more". Kimberly said

"Come on Paul you can do it." Billy said

"Yeah we're all with you." Zack said

"1010, come on man, One more Paul you can do it." Jason said

"Your almost there don't give up Paul." Kat told me

"Yeah we believe in you Paul." Aisha told me

When Aisha told me that I put all my remaining energy into it.

"One thousand and eleven. Yes a new record." Trini said as I put the weights on the holder

"Thanks guys I couldn't have done it without you." I told them as Jason and Zack helped me up.

Like they say the third time is the charm.

"Your record will stay here for a long time." Adam mentioned

"Awesome." I stated

"We are proud of you Paul." Kimberly told me

"Thanks sis." I told her

Just then Ernie walked in with a cake.

"Congrats Paul." Ernie told em

"Happy birthday mom." I read on the cake

"It was the last one they had." Ernie said

"Its fine Ernie it's the thought that counts." I told him

"Hey Paul I will regain that record." Bulk said

"Give it up Bulk." Kat said

"Yeah have some cake." Rocky suggested

"Cake. Fine as long as I can have the first piece." Bulk stated

"Yeah the first piece." Skull said

"Skull are you his parrot or something?" I asked

Billy, Trini, Jason, Zack, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Rocky, and Kimberly laughed

"No one makes fun of my friend." Bulk stated

Bulk charged at me but I just sidestepped out of the way and Bulk landed face first in the cake.

"You can have the cake I wasn't hungry anyway." I joked.

I wasn't much for cake anyway

We all laughed then Skull got cake placed in his face. I just shook my head and laughed. I then happen to look over at Aisha.

'I have to tell her now just be yourself Paul.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Aisha can I talk to you for a moment alone?" I asked

"Yeah sure Paul." Aisha said

The two of us then walk away from the others.

_Kimberly's POV_

"You think Paul is finally going to ask her out?" Rocky asked

"Yeah I think so." Billy stated

'Just be yourself little brother.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

We walk into the deserted hallway.

"What's up Paul?" Aisha asked

"Aisha there is something I want to tell you something I should have said earlier." I mentioned

"What is it you can tell me." Aisha mentioned

"Right ok. Aisha I love you." I told her

'There I said it.' I thought to myself

"You love me?" Aisha asked in shock

"Yes, ever since the day I first meet you, now I will understand if you don't have the same feelings for me seeing as how I am just twelve, but I just..." I started to say but Aisha interrupted me by kissing me passionately. At first I was shock by the move but I then quickly recover and kiss her back. We were like this for a few more moments before we broke apart and looked at each other. I was the first one to speck.

"So I take it that you have the same feelings for me then?" I asked

"Yes, Paul I am in love with you too." Aisha told me

"So does this mean you and me are boyfriend girlfriend now?" I asked already knowing the answer anyway.

"Yes and what took you so long anyway." Aisha asked me

"Wanted to wait for the right moment I guess." I replied laughing

Well more like trying not to chicken out every time I try.

We kissed again then we walk back over to Kimberly and the others

"Hey guys, me and Paul are now dating each other." Aisha told them

"That's great guys." Billy told me

"Yeah bro about time you said something." Zack mentioned

"Thanks guys." Paul said

"See I told you Paul just be yourself." Kimberly told me

"I know sis thanks." I told her

'Now if only she can follow her own advice.' I thought to myself

"Hey about some smoothies to celebrate this happy moment and it's on the Zack man." Zack offered

"Sounds good to me." Jason stated

"Hey Ernie ten smoothies please." Zack called out

**AN**: _Well there's the fourth chapter for this story. Well I finally got that part taken care off. Now it is going to be a little different from here on out as I am going into the Green with evil arc starting with the next chapter and during the arc the big reveal will happen. I hope to at least get the first two parts out tonight. So until next time please R&R. _


	5. Green with Evil Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Saban Brands do.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the new chapter. Now like I said before I brought the Green with evil arc in earlier on because I wanted Tommy in some of the episodes that came before the five part miniseries and I have big plans for them too but in order for it to happen I need to get this five part miniseries out now before getting them other episodes out. Now without further ado here is chapter five for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs**

Chapter Five: Green with Evil Pt. One

At the Youth Center Jason was getting ready for his up and coming Karate Match.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo." The Announcer said

While waiting for his match to start Jason and the others were watching a person perform Karate moves.

"Let's hear it for that wonderful display in Martial Arts." The Announcer said

We all clapped and the Martial Artist walked off.

"You ready Jase?" Zack asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jason stated

"Just remember honor and fighting fair is the key." Trini told him

"I think I'm more worried about making a mistake my opponent is rearing to go." Jason mentioned to us

We all looked and saw a teen in a Green singlet and black pants working out.

"Whoa that guy is pumped who is he?" Adam asked

"I don't know must be a new kid in school." Trini mentioned

"He's really cute." Kat mentioned

We all look are her and just shake our heads. Aisha then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"You are way cuter then him." Aisha whispered in my ear

"Glad you think so babe." I told her as we kiss

"Alright get a room you two." Zack teased

Both of us blush as the others laughed

_Kimberly's POV_

I look on at Paul and Aisha and smile.

'I am so glad Paul finally asked her out. Now I just need to work up the courage to do the same.' I thought to myself

I then look at Trini for a second.

'She is so sexy.' I thought to myself

"Coming up a Karate match between Angel Grove's finest and a new challenger." The Announcer said

**_Meanwhile inside Rita's Palace_**

"Oh did you see that guy he'd make a perfect Green Ranger." Rita mentioned

"Yes." Goldar stated

"One of their own?" Baboo asked

"Yes and soon the Rangers will be defeated." Rita stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

_Paul's POV_

The match between Jason and the new guy got underway. Jason was up two points to one. The new guy attacked and Jason caught his fist but lost his balance as the new guy sweep his feet under Jason's sending him to the ground.

"Back to center Judges call one Point" The referee said

Jason and the new guy were now tied two to two with each other. As soon as the referee started the fight the new guy started spin kicking Jason ducked the first but got kick by the second sending to the ground.

"Back to center Judges call one Point" The referee said

The new guy was now up three points to two.

There was fifteen seconds left on the clock.

The match started up again and the new guy attacked with a kick but Jason then dodge and side kick Paul in the side sending him to the ground.

"Back to center Judges call one Point" The referee said

The new guy and Jason were now tied again. Just then the bell rang.

"The match ends in a draw no winner bow to me." The referee says

They do.

"Bow to each other." The referee said

They then bow to each other. Jason and new guy go to shake hands

_Normal POV_

"Hey good match man you had me going." Jason told him

"Yeah same here I'm Tommy." Tommy said as we shook hands

"I'm Jason nice to meet you." Jason told him

"See yea around man." Tommy said

"You bet take it easy man." Jason told him

They then walk in different directions Jason to his friends and their friend and Tommy to his bag.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey good match man." Zack said handing him a towel

"I didn't win." Jason said

"Come on Jason you fought hard and did your best and that's what matters." Rocky told him said

"Well I am going to catch a shower and I will meet you guys at the Youth Center." Jason said

"Later." The rest of us said

Jason walked off as Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Trini, Kimberly, and I walk to the tables when Aisha and I see Kat staying where she is.

"Hey Paul go on I will be over in a sec." Aisha told me

"Sure." I said as I kissed her cheek and walk over to the others as Aisha walks over to Kat.

_Normal POV_

"He's cute isn't he?" Aisha asked

"Yeah you can say that again." Kat stated

"Maybe you can catch him at school tomorrow." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah." Kat said

The two girls then go walk over to their friends

**_The next day at Angel Grove High School_**

Kat was at her locker when Bulk and Skull walked up to her.

"Hey Babe, need a big strong man to help you out?" Skull asked

"No thanks Skull. I'd rather keep my lunch." Kat stated

"We better teach her a lesson Skull." Bulk told his friend

Tommy was about to open his locker when he saw two bullies bothering Kat he then walked over.

"Hey didn't you hear the lady she said no." Tommy said causing the two to turn around.

"Well it looks like we have to teach you a lesson." Bulk stated

Before the two could do anything Tommy showed off my Karate moves.

"Maybe we will teach you that lesson some other time." Bulk mentioned

Bulk and Skull then ran off. Tommy shakes his head at them and walks over to Kat

"Thanks that was really great." Kat stated

"No problem I'll see you later" Tommy told her as he began to walk back to his locker

"Hey." Kat called out to him

Tommy stops and turns around to face her.

"Um I'm Katherine your new around here aren't you?" Kat asked

"Yeah I'm Tommy." Tommy told her as he shook her hand

"Hi." Kat said

"Hi." Tommy said

"Hey listen you want to get together after school you nothing major just hanging out at the Youth Center?" Kat asked

"Yeah sure that sounds good Katherine." Tommy told her

"Cool and you can just call me Kat all of my friends do." Kat told him

"Ok will I'll see you then Kat bye." Tommy told her walking away to his locker

"Bye." Kat told him

Kat just stares at him

'He is so handsome.' Kat thought to herself

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Soon young Tommy you will go under my spell as I call forth the power of the thirteen Power Coin." Rita said

Rita started chanting a spell.

"You will become my Evil Green Ranger after you face my Putties in a test." Rita said

**_Meanwhile in the city_**

Tommy was walking in the city about to head to the Youth Center to meet Kat and her friends. He then walked down an alley way when the Putties showed up.

"What are these clay heads?" Tommy asked himself

Just then Tommy was attacked by the putties he got kicked by one into another. Tommy then pushed one up the wall he then was punched by one into another and then Tommy flipped the puttee over his shoulder he then saw a trash can lid and picked it up and used it as a shield he blocked the attack of one puttee and kicked it the kicked another then using the Trash Can lid he hit one of the Putties in the back. Tommy then dodged one puttee's attack and the kicked the puttee to the ground he then threw the Trash Can lid like a Frisbee and hit the final puttee and made it fly back into the boxes behind it. Then the Putties disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Man why me?" Tommy asked himself

**_Meanwhile back at Rita's Palace_**

"Yes this boy is truly the one to become my Evil Green Ranger. Prepare my Crystal ball to receive him" Rita said

**_Back in the city_**

"What was that about?" Tommy asked

Just then the wind picked up

"Hey what's going on?" Tommy asked

"Tommy I have chosen you." A witch said from the rooftop

"NO!" Tommy yelled out

_Normal POV_

Rita then zapped him with her wand and transported him to her Crystal ball.

**_Back at Rita's Palace_**

"Oh there you are. You arrived at last. What do you think?" Rita asked

"He's Perfect your evilness" Squatt mentioned

Rita then chanted a spell

"Receive the Power arise my Green Ranger" Rita said

Tommy arose and his eyes glowed Green.

"How can I serve my Empress?" Tommy asked

"As a Ranger you can now enter the Command Center there you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers. Jason the Red Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger Trini the Yellow Ranger, Frank the first Gold Ranger, his son Paul the second Gold Ranger, Frank's daughter Kimberly the Pink Ranger, Aisha the Silver Ranger, Adam the White Ranger, Rocky the Orange Ranger, and Kat the Purple Ranger. Now prepare to receive the 12th Power Coin and become my Green Ranger." Rita said as the Power Coin appeared in Tommy's hand

**_Meanwhile inside the Command Center_**

"But Zordon I might miss out" Alpha stated

"**Would you please take this opportunity to recharge while I place myself in to a meditative state**." Zordon told him

"Yes Zordon you're right of course" Alpha mentioned

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Now Morph into the Green Ranger" Rita told him

Tommy then Morphed into the Green Ranger with a Golden shield over his shoulders, Golden arm bands on his elbows, and Gold trims on his boots and gloves, and a Gold Morpher on his belt.

"To the fall of Zordon and the Destruction of the Power Rangers" Tommy said with an evil Laugh

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

Tommy then teleported into the Command Center

"_You know what to do_" Rita said in Tommy's head

"You're wish is my command my Empress." Tommy said

Tommy then walked over to Alpha and put a Computer Virus disc into Alpha's CPU

"Alert, alert Hostile takeover" Alpha cried out

"Sweet Dreams Tin head" Tommy stated

Tommy pulled out the wires that Alpha was using to charge himself with.

"**How is it possible that you are here only one who has a Power Coin can enter the Command Center undetected**?" Zordon asked

"Yes I have the Coin and the Power and there's nothing that you can do to stop me." Tommy told him holding up the Power Coin

"**So Rita has chosen someone to give it to**." Zordon mentioned

"Right Zordon I'm her Green Ranger and she is my Queen" Tommy stated

"**She has you under an evil spell let me help I can save you**." Zordon told him

"Worry about saving yourself old man" Tommy stated

Tommy then started ripping out wires

"**No you must not do this. Alpha, Alpha 5 wake up Alpha you must warn the other Power Rangers. Tommy stop you don't know what you're doing. No I'm losing Power. Losing contact with your Dimension, Tommy no**." Zordon said before he disappeared

"It is done my empress Zordon is eliminated and the Power Rangers are next. So long Zordon my work here is done." Tommy stated

Tommy then teleported out of the Command Center.

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Yes and Now for an even Bigger Surprise." Rita stated

**_Meanwhile in the Mountains_**

"Now with Zordon out of the way Rita will soon have control of everything." Squatt mentioned

"Ready Empress." Goldar said

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

**_Back in the mountains_**

Goldar grew thirty stories tall.

**_Meanwhile at Billy's Garage_**

Jason, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Billy, and I were in Billy's Garage as he showed us the new Ragbug

"So what you guys think of the new Ragbug?" Billy asked

"It's sweet man." Zack stated

"Yeah it is." Rocky agreed

"So does this thing really fly Billy?" I asked

"Yeah your dad had some blueprints for this and he showed them to me and ask if I would build it so that we would have another way of getting to the Command Center if we couldn't teleport." Billy told us

"Nice." Jason stated

"Yeah and we be flying in style too." Adam stated

"Yeah I know." I agreed

Just then we see Aisha, Kat, Trini, and Kimberly walk over.

"Hey what's up?" Trini asked

"Hey ladies, check out the new flying bug mobile." Zack told them

"Not really in the mood for jokes at the moment Zack." Kat told him

"What's wrong?" Zack asked

"Tommy." Aisha said to me

"That guy I fought in the computation?" Jason asked

"Yeah he was suppose to meet me at the Youth Center and he never showed." Kat told them

"Hey maybe something came up." Adam mentioned

Just then dad walked up to us.

"Hey what's up dad?" I asked

"Hey guys I think we might have a problem." Dad said

"What kind of problem dad?" Kimberly asked

Before he could say anything our Communicators beeped

"_Power Rangers can you read me_?" Alpha asked through the Communicator while the connection was breaking up.

"Alpha I can barely hear you." Dad said into the Communicator

Just then the communication went dead.

"That's what I mean I try contacting the Command Center earlier but couldn't get through

"Something's wrong." Aisha said

"Yeah and the Teleportation is down." Billy mentioned

"Guys something must be terribly wrong." Trini mentioned

"We better take the Radbug." Billy suggested

"It's the only way to fly." Zack stated

We then hopped into the Radbug and drove off.

'I am even surprise we all could fit in here.' I thought to myself

**_A bit later in the sky_**

"Alpha sounded bad you guys." Trini mentioned

"Yeah I bet Rita is up to something." Kat said

"Can't this thing go any faster Billy?" Rocky asked

"Alright." Billy said

"Whoa." We all shouted out as it went faster

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

We pulled up inside Command Center in the Radbug showed up and we got out.

"What happened?" Trini asked

"I don't know but look." I said pointing to Zordon's Tube

"Zordon he's gone." Aisha mentioned

"Alpha." Dad called out said

We ran up to Alpha and Alpha was saying the same thing over and over again.

"Billy Frank what's wrong with him?" Trini asked

"Someone must have uploaded a virus into his data banks." Dad mentioned

"Can you guys help him?" Kimberly asked

"Affirmative." Billy said pulling out the Disk

Alpha stopped spinning and looked around.

"Power Rangers I've been trying to contact you." Alpha told us

"Alpha who did this to you, where's Zordon?" Zack asked

"Don't know my memory is all scrambled I was barely able to contact you." Alpha stated

"Hey guys look." I said pointing to the Viewing Globe

The others looked at the Viewing Globe and we see giant Goldar attacking in the mountains.

"This is so a trap." Trini said

"We don't have a choice we have to stop Goldar." Jason stated

"Alpha we have to stop Goldar you be o right?" Dad asked

"You guys take care of Goldar don't worry about me I will keep searching for Zordon." Alpha told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Dad yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" Dad yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

**_Back in the Mountains_**

Once morphed we showed up and so did a squadron of Putties. We fought the Putties until Goldar attacked us.

"Guys I will handle Goldar. You stay here and handle the Putties." Dad told us

"Right dad." I stated

We then go back to fighting the Putties.

_Normal POV_

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." Frank called out

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." Dad called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came barrowing down through the mountains. Frank then hop into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Dad said placing Xavier into its slot

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Sword now." Frank called out

Just then the Sword appeared in the Gorilla Zords hands.

Frank then started fighting Goldar.

"Your finished old man." Goldar told him

"We'll see about that Goldar." Dad told him

Goldar and Frank then keep fighting.

_Paul's POV_

After beating the Putties I then see something from up top of the hill

"Hey guys what's that?" I asked

We all looked up to see another Ranger?

"My turn." The Green Ranger said in a evil voice

The Green Ranger then jumped down

"Long live Empress Rita." The Green Ranger said in a evil voice

He then fires a energy disc at us sending us to the ground

"Your finished." The Green Ranger stated as he then attack us

The Green Ranger then started fighting us. He then punches me and Kimberly to the ground then Zack and Adam to the ground he jumps in the air sending Billy, Aisha, Kat, Jason, Rocky, and Trini to the ground. I then jump up with my Blade Blaster in Blade mode going after him but he dodges and kicks me to the ground.

_Normal POV_

"So long old man." Goldar stated disappearing

"Man what was that about?" Frank asked

Frank then looks to the ground and sees the others fighting the evil Green Ranger

"I better go help them." Frank stated

Frank then jumped down from his Zord and runs up to them.

_Paul's POV_

"You guys ok?" Dad asked

"Yeah." I said

"If you want a fight try me." Dad told him

"With pleasure." The Green Ranger stated

The Green Ranger then threw the Blade Blaster and dad got hit in the chest. Just then dad started fighting the Green Ranger. Dad punched then kicked the Green Ranger but the Green Ranger blocks all the attacks sending dad flying to the ground next to us.

"Dad you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Dad stated

The Green Ranger then powered up another energy disc and fired it at us.

We then got hit with the blast sending us to the ground with the Green Ranger laughing evilly as he then disappears.

**_Later back inside the Command Center_**

We teleported back into the Command Center now powered down.

"Alpha." Trini said

"Rangers I still haven't been able to find Zordon yet." Alpha told us

"Well keep trying we need answers now." Dad told him

"A guy in a Green Costume attacked us." Kimberly said

"Yeah and he was strong." Rocky said

"He just came out of nowhere do you have any idea who he was?" Zack asked

"I'm sorry Rangers I don't." Alpha stated

Just then Alpha started acting up and then shut down.

"It looks like Alpha hasn't recovered from the Virus." Billy mentioned

"Frank what are we going to do?" Rocky asked

"Prepare ourselves I have a feeling we've only seen a small fraction of his power we may have survived the first round but this battle has only just begun." Dad told us

We all nod our heads to that.

"Hey look." Adam said pointing to the Viewing Globe.

We then looked and saw the Green Ranger.

"_To the fall of the Power Rangers I will destroy once and for all_." The Green ranger said as we looked on through the Viewing Globe.

**AN**: _Well there's the fifth chapter for this story. Now the next chapter is probably what you all have been waiting for since I started this story. So I will do my best to get it out tonight. So until next time please R&R. _


	6. Green with Evil Pt 2

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. This one and the next will be a little twisted then what it was from the show and you will see why when you read it. Now without further ado here is chapter six for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs  
**

Chapter Six: Green with Evil Pt. 2

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

While Billy and dad worked on getting Alpha back on line. The rest of us inspected the damage consoles.

"Man I wish I can get my hands on that Green Ranger dude." Jason said

"Yeah same here man

"We can't get a fix on Zordon." Kimberly stated

"And without Zordon we don't know who that Green guy was that attack us." Zack stated

"Look at this place whoever it was knew exactly what to do. Totally trash it and gave Alpha a virus." Trini stated monition over towards Billy and dad who are currently working on fixing him

"Poor Alpha." Kimberly stated

"Hey you guys making any progress Billy?" Jason asked

"No I'm unfamiliar with the circuitry." Billy mentioned

"Here let me see if I can figure it out." Dad told him as he took over with working on getting Alpha back online

Trini walked over to them.

"Try not to hurt him Frank." Trini said

"Trust me Trini he can't feel a thing. And even if we get him working no telling what shape his memory will be in." Dad told her

Just then Alpha came back online

"Dudes." Alpha said looking at Billy and dad

"Dudette." Alpha said looking at Trini

"Welcome back Alpha." Trini told him

"Way to go Billy and dad." Kimberly said

"Alright Alpha." Zack said

"Well that's one problem down." Rocky stated

"Yeah Alpha will be ok, but we still have to figure who this Green Ranger guy is and find Zordon." I stated

**_Meanwhile Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Finally we can begin stage 2 of my Plan." Rita stated

"Yes and crush those Rangers." Goldar mentioned

"And that means it's time to call on my Green Ranger" Rita said

"First give him the Sword of Darkness." Goldar suggested

"Perfect idea. Perfect idea. Finster." Rita called out

"Yes my Queen." Finster said

"Finster I want to give the Green Ranger the evil Sword of Darkness. You do remember it. Don't you?" Rita asked

"Yes I do when your evil knight defeated Zordon's soldiers thousands of years ago it was taken from him and presented to you as a prize. If you give it to the Green Ranger it has the power to keep him under your spell forever as long as no one destroys it the problem my Queen is that Zordon knows its secret." Finster told her

"Yes but he's gone." Rita stated laughing

**_Meanwhile back in the City_**

Tommy was teleported back to the ally way he was in earlier.

"Green Ranger you will remain here on Earth until further notice." Rita told him

"Whatever pleases my empress." Tommy stated

"Remember to keep your identity a secret no one must know that you're the Green Ranger." Rita told him

"Yes my Empress." Paul said

Rita then disappears. Just then Bulk and Skull were walking by then they noticed Tommy.

"Well look who we have here Skull." Bulk mentioned

"Yeah It's the new kid that made us look bad at school." Skull said

"Come on." Bulk told him

They walk over to Tommy.

"Hey nobody insult's Bulk." Bulk told him

"Yeah nobody." Skull stated

"I think that you owe me an apology." Bulk told him

Just then Tommy's eyes turned Green and then Bulk and Skull started to slowly walking backwards and then started running away but Tommy had already fired lightning at their feet making them jump in to the Garbage then walked off.

"What is with that guy?" Skull asked

"I don't know but he should have his eyes checked." Bulk said

**_At the Youth Center_**

Jason was punching the punching bag while Zack was holding on to it.

"Man I wish I knew who this Green Ranger guy was. I can't get him off my mind." Jason said

Jason then punches the punching again hard.

"Take it easy man. You think." Zack started but then both him and Jason look around to make sure no one was listing in.

"You think he was the one that total the Command Center?" Zack asked in a low voice

"It's very likely, I mean first the Green Ranger shows and Zordon is saddening missing." Jason said

"Maybe he is working for Rita." Zack said

"Maybe but I all I know is for sure is that I would like to get my hand on this guy." Jason stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

Billy, dad, and I were trying to fix the communications system.

"Any luck guys?" Aisha asked

"Negative all of these cables and wires are completely burned." Dad told us

"So does that mean the wires have to be replaced?" Aisha asked

"Yeah afraid so." Billy stated

"Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha said

"We better get to work then." I mentioned

We then begin to work on replacing all the wires.

**_Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High_**

Kat was at her locker reading one of her text books for class when Tommy walks up to her

"Hey Kat." Tommy greeted

"Oh hi Tommy what happened to you yesterday I thought we were going to meet up?" Kat asked

"Yeah sorry about that I went home to unpack a few things and lost track of time." Tommy told her

"O that's ok I was getting kind of worried about you when you didn't show up." Kat mentioned

"Hey no need to worry about me Kat I can take care of myself." Tommy stated

"Hey Tommy you ok, you are kind of acting well kind of weird?" Kat asked

"Yeah I'm fine just trying to adjust is all." Tommy stated

"Yeah I know how that feels look I have to go and meet up with a few friends for something important so I will see you later." Kat told him

"See ya around Kat." Tommy told her

Kat then walked off.

Tommy's eyes then glows green without Kat knowing

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Ah it's working and once he has the Sword of Darkness he'll be mine forever." Rita stated

"The Sword of Darkness is something he must earn." Goldar mentioned

"Yeah." Rita agreed

"A test of strength against the Putties." Goldar stated

"Gosh and golly can we go watch?" Baboo asked

"Yes we'll all go down to earth together and watch Green Ranger's test." Rita told them

"And once he has the Sword of Darkness your evil spell will control his every move forever." Goldar stated

**_On Earth at the Beach_**

"Come I can't wait to see my Ranger." Rita told them

Just then Tommy walked up to Rita.

"Here evil one the Green Ranger awaits your command." Baboo said after Tommy showed up

"You summon me I'm at your service my empress. Is it time to crush the Power Rangers?" Tommy asked

"Patience you must first meet a challenge using only your skill and no weapons you must defeat the putties and then you will receive the Sword of Darkness." Goldar told him

"Are you prepared now do battle." Rita stated

The Putties appeared and Tommy got in to a battle stance

"Come on Putties who wants to be first?" Tommy asked

Tommy then started fighting the putties until he had defeated all of them then turned back towards Rita

"You demand and I obey my Empress" Tommy stated

"Yes you've done it." Rita said

"Welcome to the club bucko." Baboo told him

"You have earned the Sword of Darkness." Rita told him

"The Power Rangers will be destroyed and the Pink and Yellow Rangers shall watch helplessly as their teammates are destroyed." Tommy said after gaining the Sword.

**_Meanwhile at Billy's Garage_**

Zack, Adam, Rocky, Jason, and Kat were waiting for Trini and Kimberly to show up.

"Man these things still aren't working." Zack said after trying his communicator.

"I hope Billy, Paul, Frank, and Aisha have had luck fixing the Command Center." Kat mentioned

"Well the teleportation is still down so it looks like we're taking the Radbug." Jason told them

"I well now all we need to do is wait for Trini and Kimberly to get here." Adam stated

"I hope they get here soon." Rocky stated

**_Meanwhile at the park_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Trini and I were walking through the park to meet up with Jason, Zack, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha at Billy's.

"I hope dad, Paul, Billy, and Alpha had any luck with finding Zordon." I mentioned

"Yeah me too." Trini stated

Trini and I had choose to change clothes before meeting up with the others I am now wearing a pink top and tight pink pants while Trini was wearing tight light blue pants and a yellow top.

'She looks so sexy in that outfit.' I thought to myself

I wish I could work up the courage to tell her how I really feel about her. Just then we see the new guy Tommy walking towards us.

"Hey Tommy." Trini called out

"Hey how's it going?" Tommy asked

"It's going good how you liking Angle Grove so far?" I asked

"It's a good town I like it better then where I am from." Tommy mentioned

"Well we would love to stay and chat but we have somewhere to be maybe we all can get together sometime and get to know each other." Trini suggested

"Yeah I like that a lot." Tommy said

"Ok we will see you later Tommy." I said as Trini I wave bye and walk off

_Normal POV_

Tommy then sent Kimberly and Trini away using his Power coin.

"Two down nine to go." Tommy said flipping his coin in the air.

**_Meanwhile inside an unknown cave_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then Trini and I landed inside some cave. Before we could figure out what was going on the Putties showed up and garbed us making us stand up.

"Let go clay brains." I told them as Trini and I struggle against their hold on us

Just then we see Goldar appears in here.

"Ah good our guests has arrive tie them up with these energy ropes and make sure they are nice and tight." Goldar stated making some yellow glowing energy ropes appear on the ground

A few of the Putties grab it and started tying our hands behind our backs wrists crossed then forced us to sit down and they then cross our ankles and tightly tie them together.

"Cut it out you clay brains." Trini stated as we both struggle against the rope

They then use a big piece of energy rope connecting us by our waists having us bound together by our sides which also pins our hands to our backs.

"Ah well ladies you comfy yet?" Goldar asked

"You're not going to get away with this Goldar." I told him as Trini and I struggle against the energy ropes

"I already have pinky and you two get the privilege to see the destruction of your fellow Rangers by Rita's evil Green Ranger. Hahaha." Goldar stated laughing evilly as he then disappears

We start struggling trying to get ourselves freed.

"Trini can you move?" I asked struggling against the energy ropes

"No I can't move my hands. Whatever kind of ropes these are they get tighter the more we struggle." Trini mentioned as she struggle too

'Great now what do we do?' I thought to myself

**_Meanwhile back at Billy's Garage_**

"Where are Kimberly and Trini? They should have been here by now." Kat mentioned

"I don't know it's not like them to be late." Zack stated

"Yeah I know." Jason agreed

**_Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave_**

Trini and I continue to struggle against the energy ropes trying to break free but all the struggling we do just makes the energy ropes even tighter.

'In all honestly this is really a turn on for me being all tied up even more so that I am tied up next to Trini I just wish I could tell her how I really feel.' I thought to myself wiggling my bound wrists around

**_Meanwhile back at Billy's Garage_**

"I'm worried about Trini and Kimberly. They should have been here by now." Kat stated

"We can't afford to wait on them." Jason stated

"I just don't feel right leaving him." Kat mentioned

"Jason is right Trini and Kimberly can take care of themselves. Come on we have to get to the Command Center Alpha needs us." Zack mentioned

"Ok I hope you guys know what you're doing though." Adam mentioned

"Me too." Jason stated

"Buckle up." Zack said

Zack, Jason, Kat, Adam, and Rocky hop into the Radbag and drove off.

**_Back in the sky_**

"What's up girl?" Zack asked Kat

"It's Tommy his attitude changed when I said I was getting worried about him not showing up yesterday." Kat stated

"That's strange." Adam said

"Yeah I know." Kat stated

"Well right now we have bigger things to worry about now." Jason stated

"Yeah like that Green Ranger dude." Rocky mentioned

"Hang on we're touching down." Zack told them

**_Meanwhile back in the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

They then drive up into the Command Center in the Radbug. Zack, Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Kat hop out.

"Any luck in finding Zordon?" Zack asked

"Dad almost has the main computer back up." I said

"Just a few more wires and we should be good to go." Dad told us

"Cross your fingers Rangers." Alpha said

Dad gets it running again and something weird happens in here

"That's weird." Kat said

"Something's happening." Billy mentioned

"The Globe." Aisha said pointing at the Viewing Globe

We looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Green Ranger.

"I've locked on to the Green Ranger's location." Alpha told us

"Good now let's morph and get this Green dude and get to bottom of what is going on here." I stated

"But we need Kimberly and Trini." Aisha mentioned

"Kimberly, Trini, come in. Kimberly Trini do you read me?" I asked into the Communicator but nothing comes through

"Man these things still aren't working." I stated

**_Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey Kim you ok?" Trini asked lightly struggling against the energy ropes.

"I just have a something on my mind." I mentioned lightly struggling against the energy ropes as well

'Like telling you how I really feel about you.' I thought to myself

"Kim if you need to talk about something you can tell me you know." Trini told me as she still lightly struggles

'That's another reason why I am in love with you Trini Kwan.' I thought to myself

I just quietly struggle against the energy ropes.

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

"Now remember Alpha try and contact Kimberly and Trini, and tell them to meet us at the beach." I told him

"You got it Rangers." Alpha told us

"Alright then let's do this." Kat said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Dad yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" Dad yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

**_Back at the Beach_**

We then teleported down and started fighting the Green Ranger but we were outmatched

"Feel the power of the Sword of Darkness." The Green Ranger said

The Green Ranger then stuck the ground with the Sword and we were sent flying.

**_Meanwhile back at Rita's Castle_**

"Things are going even better than expected." Rita stated

"So what's the next step in your evil plan?" Squatt asked

"Yeah what?" Baboo asked

"A Green surprise for the Power Geeks." Rita said

"Really" Squatt asked

**_Back at the Beach_**

We were all still on the ground.

"Rangers prepare to meet your end." The Green Ranger stated

The Green Ranger then charge at me first.

"Paul look out." Kat called out

Before I could do anything to stop her Kat jumped in front of me and took the hit from the Green Rangers Sword of Darkness. Sparks fly as she then hits the ground hard.

"Kat you ok why did you take the hit?" I asked going over to her as the others go after the Green Ranger.

"You're my friend Paul I wasn't going to let that creep hit you like that." Kat told me

"You're a true friend Kat can you move?" I asked

"Barely my powers feel drained." Kat stated

Just then dad comes over.

"Kat I prepared something for you that might come in handy." Dad told her

"What?" Kat asked as I helped her stand up

"I have been working on a Power armor similar to mine and Paul's and by the looks of it the Green Rangers call out Stego Power Armor." Dad told her

The others then run up to us.

"We better think of something fast." Adam stated

"Go for it Kat." I told her

"Go for what?" Jason asked

"Stego Power Armor activate now." Kat called out

Just then a Golden Armor chest plate like mine and the Green Ranger's and gold elbow pads like mine and dad's.

"Wow this is unbelievable this power is amazing." Kat stated

Just then the Green Ranger came toward us.

"Aright Power Rangers now I'm going to finish you." The Green Ranger stated

"I don't think so. Stego Bow." Kat called out

Just then her Stego Bow showed up

"Feel the sting from my Energy Arrow Green Ranger." Kat told him firing a Purple energy Arrow

The Green Ranger tried to block it with his Sword but it doesn't work as pushes it aside and hits him sending him to the ground. The Green Ranger then gets back on his feet.

"You haven't seen the last of the Green Ranger." The Green Ranger said

The Green Ranger then teleported off.

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"I will not accept defeat an blast that old washed up Ranger giving that Purple do-gooder a Golden Battle Armor." Rita stated

"You haven't lost your evilness you still have Frank's daughter and Trini." Squatt mentioned

"Oh yeah your right." Rita said

"Yeah I had the Putties tie them up so that they are out of your hair air so you can destroy the other Rangers." Goldar stated

"Yes you're right good work Goldar." Rita told him

"Thank you empress." Goldar stated

**_Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"Kimberly something must really been troubling you for you to be this quiet please tell me what's on your mind." Trini said as she lightly struggles against the energy ropes

'Well I guess now is the time to tell her everything.' I thought to myself

"Ok your right Trini I have something I should tell you something I should have told everyone a long time ago about this." I mentioned wiggling my bound hands a bit

"What is it you can tell me anything." Trini said as she lightly struggles

"Trini I'm a lesbian." I told her struggling a bit too

"You are?" Trini asked in shocked

"Yeah I am." I told her struggling a little more against the energy ropes

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

"The sub generator has locked on to something." Alpha mentioned

"Is it Zordon?" Billy asked

"Uncertain will know momentarily." Alpha said

"I hope it is we need him bad. That Green Guy was a lot stronger this time." Rocky said

"Yeah but luckily dad had thought up that Gold battle armor for Kat." I mentioned

"Yeah and it looked good on you too Kat." Aisha told her

"Thanks Aisha." Kat mentioned

"If Rita's behind this she is doing some serious damage." Adam stated

"**Power Rangers**." Zordon said weakly

"Zordon." I said

"**I am in the uni5 sector of the Universe**." Zordon said weakly

"You almost got him Alpha." Zack said

"Hold on Zordon." Kat said

"You must stop Rita's evil Green Ranger." Zordon said weakly

"Sorry Rangers I lost him." Alpha said

"Zordon we need you." Aisha mentioned

"We have to keep trying Alpha we really need his help." Dad stated

**_Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"Kimberly there isn't anything to be ashamed of being a lesbian. To me you are still the same o Kim I have known all my life." Trini told me leaning her head against mine for a minute as an attempt to hug me

"Thanks Trini but there is one more thing I need to tell you something real important." I told her lightly struggling

"What's that?" Trini asked wiggling against the energy rope a bit

"I'm in love with you." I told her struggling a little against the energy ropes

**AN**: _Well there's the sixth chapter for this story. Well Kimberly finally reveal to Trini about eveything. So what happens next you will have to read and find out in the next chapter. Oh and thanks goes to Bigun03 for suggesting to give Kat a Gold battle armor like Tommy's, and Paul's. I will try and get the last three parts of the Green with evil out tomorrow night. So until then please R&R._


	7. Green with Evil Pt 3

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter seven for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs  
**

Chapter Seven: Green with Evil Pt. 3

**_Back inside an unknown cave_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Trini and I were still tied up with the energy rope in an unknown cave. I had just told Trini my true feelings and she just looks at me in shock.

"You're in love with me?" Trini asked wiggling in her bounds a bit

"Yeah I am. I know you probably don't feel the same way I do and you are more than likely not into girls but I just wanted to tell you my true feelings for you." I told her

What she does next surprises me big time, as she leans her head towards me as best she could and locks her lips with mine kissing me passionately. At first I was in shock but quickly recover and start kissing her back. A few long moments later we break the kiss and she looks at me with her lovely smile.

"I love you too Kimberly." Trini told me

**_Back at Rita's Palace_**

"Now that the Pink and Yellow Rangers are captured and tied up in the cave it's time to call forth my old friend Scorpina she'll make mince meat out of those Power Geeks, starting today. Yes. From deep inside an evil place bring forth a villainess to face the Power Rangers with a sting bring Scorpina to the world to spin her evil ways. Come Scorpina Come Green Ranger let's make my evil unstoppable." Rita called out

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

"Come on Alpha you almost had a lock on Zordon." Rocky stated

"I'm hurrying Rangers." Alpha said

"The sub generator's losing power." I mentioned trying to stop it

"Zordon's signal is fading." Alpha stated

"Hurry Alpha." Kat said

"Switching to alternate energy source." Alpha stated

"Come on." Billy stated

"We're still not getting enough Power. Zordon's Signal is too weak. We've lost him." Dad said

"Poor Zordon he's gone again." Alpha stated

"In that brief second that he was back he was trying to tell us something about the Green Ranger." Adam mentioned

"Which means that he's involved in all this." Aisha said

"The Computer is still trying to locate Kimberly and Trini but unfortunately its come up with nothing." Alpha stated

"I have a really bad feeling about this you guys." Kat mentioned

"Something isn't right we're going to have to split up and find Kimberly and Trini." Zack stated

"Look you guys go down and see if you can find him Paul, Billy, Aisha, and I will stay here and see if we can find them from here and maybe get a better lock on Zordon." Dad stated

**_Back inside an unknown cave_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"You're a lesbian too?" I asked struggling against the energy ropes a bit

"Yeah Paul helped me realize it." Trini said lightly struggling as well

"He did when?" I asked shocked

"Remember when I was over for the sleepover we had a few weeks back?" Trini asked

"Yeah." I said

"Well when I said that I needed to use the bathroom and get a drink of water I lied about that part as I went to Paul's room to talk to him as I had asked him to wait up so that I could talk to him. I talked about what I was feeling about liking girls and he told me to follow my heart." Trini told me

"Well he does have a way with words he said the same thing to me when I first told him about me being a lesbian." I told her

"Really?" Trini asked

"Yea he is the only one besides you now that knows the truth." I told her

She then leans forward and we kiss each other passionately again for a few long moments.

"Well I'm glad we both know each other's feelings now." Trini mentioned

"Yes I agree to that my love." I told her

"And also I kind of like this feeling of being tied up." Trini mentioned

"Really? I do too. I didn't think you were kinky too." I mentioned

"Yeah well that makes two of us as I did not know you were kinky or a lesbian for that matter." Trini told me

"You have a point there." I admitted wiggling around a bit which causes my breasts to bounce

"You know it's kind of sexy seeing your boobs bounce like that when you struggle." Trini told me as she struggle as well which also causes her breasts to bounce a bit too

"Same goes for you too." I told her

We lean towards each other and lock lips in another passionate kiss.

"You know even though I like this feeling of being all helpless I don't us bing tied up at the moment as we are being held against our will." I told her

"Neither do Kim." Trini agreed

We then lean our heads on each other's shoulders wiggling our hands a bit.

"I love you Trini Kwan." I told her

"I love you too Kimberly Ann Hart." Trini told me

**_Meanwhile inside the Youth Center_**

_Normal POV_

Kat was looking for Kimberly and Trini at the Youth Center asking Ernie if he has seen him.

"Sorry Kat I haven't seen Kimberly or Trini around for a while. You think they're in trouble or something." Ernie said

"I don't know Ernie." Kat stated said

Just then Bulk and Skull showed up

"Hey we can help you find Kimberly and Trini." Bulk said

"Yeah missing persons are our specialty." Skull said

"Thanks but no thanks." Kat stated

"Hey we work cheap." Bulk said

"And what is cheap?" Ernie asked

"We take payment in kisses." Skull said

"Ewe." Ernie said

"Ok. Close your eyes." Kat told him

"Kat don't' do it." Ernie said

Skull closed his eyes and puckered up and moved forward to kiss me. But Kat moved out of the way and Skull ended up kissing Bulk.

"That's sick." Bulk said

"You're sick." Skull said

Bulk then chased Skull out of the Youth Center

"Ernie if you see Kimberly and Trini let them know that we're looking for them." Kat said

"Sure thing Kat." Ernie said

"Thanks." Kat said

Kat then went to walk out and accidentally bumped into someone

"Excuse me. Oh hey Tommy." Kat said

"Hey what's up Kat?" Tommy asked

"Not much have you seen Kimberly or Trini?" Kat asked

"No I haven't seen them." Tommy said

"That's really weird it's not like them to be gone like this." Kat mentioned

"Ah don't worry about it I am sure they have been busy with something else." Tommy stated

Just then Zack walked in

"Hey Tommy." Zack said

" Hey Zack listen I hate to cut this short but I have to run I promised my parents I help them with more unpacking so I will catch you later." Tommy told them walking out without even allowing them to say goodbye to him

'Weird.' Kat thought to myself

"What's with him?" Zack asked

"I wish I knew any luck in finding Kimberly and Trini?" Kat asked

"I asked all over and no one has seen either Kimberly or Trini." Zack told her

"Now here's the weird thing. Tommy said he hasn't seen them around." Kat mentioned

"You think he might not be telling the truth?" Zack asked

"Yeah I do why don't you try to talk to him as I think he is upset with me." Kat said

"Come on we might be able to catch him." Zack stated

We then run off to catch up with Paul.

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"I think the Purple ranger suspects something your evilness." Goldar mentioned

"Well then why don't we have a look and see what's going on down there. I'll bet that pesky little ranger is up to no good. Somewhere in the park awe yes Kat and Zack. Trying to mess with my Green Ranger huh? Yeah I'll get you." Rita said

**_Meanwhile in the park_**

Zack and Kat were chasing after Tommy

"Look there he is" Kat said pointing further ahead of them

"Hey Tommy. Hey Tommy." Zack called out

"Zack." Kat called out

Just then the Putties showed up

"Talk about bad timing" Zack stated

They ended up fighting the Putties while they see Tommy walk off. Just then the putties disappeared along with Tommy and leaving the two wondering what's going on.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked

"Yeah. Tommy's gone." Kat stated

"Something is defiantly up." Zack stated

"It's weird the Putties didn't even attack Tommy." Kat Mentioned

"Yeah come on let's get Rocky and the others and get to the Command Center." Zack mentioned

Kat and Zack then walk off

_Normal _POV

As they walked off Tommy was watching them from behind the bush

"_Green Ranger its time pay a little visit to the Pink and Yellow Rangers_." Rita said in his head

**_Back inside an unknown cave_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"Trini when we get out of this and we take care of this problem with the Green Ranger let's tell everyone else about us and go out on a little date." I suggested

"I think that be a good idea my love." Trini stated

We then lean our faces towards each other and start passionately kissing one another while wiggling our bound hands and bodies around.

_Normal POV_

Just then unknown to the newly formed couple Tommy showed up Morphed into his Green Ranger form.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well what do we have here two female Rangers in love with each other." A familiar evil voice greeted us

We stop kissing and turned towards the voice to see that it was the Green Ranger. We then begin to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Trini and I begin to struggle hard against the energy ropes

"I'm here to see if the two of you are nice and comfy before I go destroy the other Rangers like Empress Rita wants me too." Green Ranger told us

"You wear a Green Ranger costume but yet your loyalty is with Rita." Trini mentioned struggling against the energy ropes

"I am her Green Ranger and she is my empress." The Green Ranger stated

"She's evil." I told him

"Yeah and so am I Pinky." The Green Ranger told us

"Why don't you untie us?" I asked struggling

"And let you return to the other Rangers sorry not going to happen." The Green Ranger told us

"You afraid of us?" Trini asked struggling against the energy ropes.

"Of you two yeah right you both should know that I will win." The Green Ranger stated

"Look if you are truly a Ranger then you be on Zordon's side and not Rita's." I stated struggling against the energy ropes

"Rita is my Empress and soon she will rule the world." The Green Ranger stated

'Man I sure hope Paul and the others will find us.' I thought to myself as Trini and I keep on struggling against the energy ropes.

**_Back at the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

"We couldn't find Kimberly or Trini." Kat said

"We had to leave without them." Zack said

"Yeah Rocky, Adam and I didn't have much luck on our end either." Jason stated

"We haven't been able to locate them from here either." I mentioned

"I just hope their ok."Aisha said

"How long before the Computer can locate Zordon?" Zack said

"Fifteen point two minutes." Alpha said

"I did it I fixed our communicators." Billy stated

"That's great Billy." Kat said

"Now we can get a fix on Kimberly and Trini and teleport them back here." Billy said

**_Back inside an unknown cave_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"You know my dad and little brother and our friends won't let you get away with this." I told him as Trini and I still struggle against the energy ropes

"Oh like I'm scared of your pesky little brother and that old washed up has been you call daddy." The Green Ranger stated

'He wouldn't be saying that if Paul and dad were here.' I thought to myself

"You really shouldn't be saying that." Trini mentioned struggling against the energy ropes

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"When I think of all the terrible things Scorpina used to do." Baboo said

"Yes they were the worst." Squatt said

"O you remember now's the perfect time to bring her back." Rita mentioned

"Now that we are together once again we can finish the Power Rangers." Goldar stated

"Please do me a favor and keep her stinger away from me." Baboo stated

"The time she got him on the head he cried for a week." Squatt mentioned

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

We were trying to locate Kimberly and Trini

"We have partial power in the main Computer." Alpha stated

"And it's locked onto Kimberly's and Trini's Communicators." Dad mentioned

"Can you teleport them here dad?" I asked

He then sighs.

'That can't be good.' I thought to myself

"No it appears that something is blocking their connection to the teleportation system." Dad stated

"Is there a way for us to get there ourselves and get them out?" I asked

"Yeah but the computer just needs a minute to get an exact lock on their location." Dad stated

"Here let me help you Frank." Billy told him

"Is there anything we can do?" Zack asked

"Just cross your fingers." Billy said

"Hold on sis we're coming to get you and Trini out of there." I said

**_Back inside an unknown cave_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"You are not going to get away with this Green Ranger." Trini told him struggling against the energy ropes binding her as I do the same as well

"Your pleas will not work." The Green Ranger stated said as a strange sword appeared

"What you think of my Sword of Darkness?" The Green Ranger asked waving it around in front of us.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' I thought to myself

**_Back at the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

"How much longer?" Kat asked

"We've almost got an exact location." Billy said

"The suspense is driving my circuits crazy." Alpha said

"Billy hurry." Aisha said

"When we get the lock Adam and I will go in and get them out." I stated

"Yeah sounds good." Adam mentioned

'Hang on you two we almost have you.' I thought to myself

**_Back at Goldar's Dark Dimension_**

_Kimberly's POV_

"Maybe I should show you how effective my Sword really is." The Green Ranger said raising his sword ready to strike us as he started laughing evilly.

Trini and then begin to struggle like mad not caring of the energy ropes got tighter

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

"I've locked on them they are in a cave on the other side of the beach." Billy stated

"Alright Adam let's roll." I stated

"Be careful guys." Dad told us

"Right."Adam stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

**_Back inside an unknown cave_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Just before the Green Ranger could bring his Sword down on us we see another Sword blocking its path.

_Paul's POV_

"No one makes my sister and friend into shish kabobs." I told the Green Ranger as I then kick him in the chest sending him flying to the ground.

"Paul Adam." Kimberly called out

"Adam free the girls I will keep the Green Ranger busy." I told him

"Right." Adam said

I then go after the Green Ranger.

"So Gold Dino boy you think you can take me on by yourself?" The Green Ranger asked

"I know I can pal." I told him

I the fight him with my Brachio Sword while he fights me with his Sword of Darkness.

_Kimberly's POV_

"You two ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah can you free us?" Trini asked

Adam goes to untie the rope but electricity strikes his gloved hand making him drawing it back

"Adam you ok?" I asked my friend in concern

"Yeah that was one good jolt I will have to use my Anklo Axe." Adam said bring out his Anklo Axe

He then uses his Anklo Axe cutting the energy ropes binding us. We then stand up and rube our wrists.

"Thanks Adam." Trini told him

"Yeah those ropes were getting a little too tight." I mentioned

"Anytime ladies." Adam told them

_Paul's POV_

The Green Ranger and I are locked in a tight battle with our blades clashing against one anothers

"Paul I got the girls free." Adam called out

I turn around to face them.

"Great job Adam." I called out

I then push the Green Ranger's Sword in the air and I kick him in the chest sending him to the ground. I then jump over to the others.

"You two ok sis?" I asked

"Yeah." Kimberly told me

"Let's get moving then." I told them

The four of us then teleported out of the cave.

_Normal POV_

"No they got away." Tommy stated looking around

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

_Paul's POV_

All four of us teleported back into the Command Center with Adam and I powered down and me back to my normal height.

"Trini Kimberly you're ok." Aisha stated

"You guys cut it way too close the Green Ranger nearly slice and diced us." Kimberly stated

"Green Ranger?" Billy asked

"We've got a lot to fill you guys in on. You're not going to believe what happen." Trini told them

Dad then goes and hugs Kimberly who gladly accepts the hug.

"I'm glad to see the two of you ok Kimberly." Dad told her as they broke the hug

"Me too dad but next time don't cut it so close." Kimberly mentioned

**_Back inside an unknown cave_**

"_You had them and you let them get away_." Goldar said

"They were teleported out Goldar." Tommy told him

"_You had more than enough time to dispose of them_." Goldar said

"Give me another chance I will destroy them." Tommy said

"_Fine but you will return to the training room in the Palace and remain there until Rita needs you_." Goldar said

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

"It all started at the park Trini and I were walking through there heading for Billy's when we finishing talking with Tommy then." Trini stated

"Wait a minute you said you ran into Tommy at the park?" Zack said

"Tommy said he hadn't seen you." Kat told them

"That's weird. The next thing we know we were transported to some cave and then the Putties grabbed us then Goldar shows up and orders them to tie us up and then they left us there then the Green Ranger showed up and started bragging to us and almost cut us up." Kimberly finished telling us

"Did you find out anything more about him?" Rocky asked

"I can tell you one thing he is one mean dude." Trini stated

"Yeah no drought." Kimberly stated

"Well I'm just glad the two of you are safe." Dad told them

"Yeah same here." I said

"Can you believe that our enemy this time is another Ranger." Zack mentioned

Just then the Alarm went off

"What's happening?" Aisha asked

"It's the Emergency alarm." Zack mentioned

"Alpha what's going on?" Dad asked

"Watch the Viewing Globe." Alpha staed

We all looked at the Viewing Globe.

"It's Scorpina." Dad stated

"Who?" I asked

"An evil stinging monster known as Scorpina I haven't seen her in years." Dad told us

"She's Launching an attack on the warehouse district of Angel Grove." Zack stated

"We've got to stop her." Trini stated

"Good luck Rangers. And remember Frank beware of her evil sting." Alpha said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Dad yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" Dad Yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

**_Back in the city_**

We then teleported down in the city.

"Go Puttee Patrol attack the Power Rangers." Scorpina said

Just then we started fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**  
_

"Ah the battle is grand and for once were winning." Rita said

"But all though she is a brave warrior. She is greatly outnumbered she must be called back before it's to late." Goldar said

"Gosh and golly can we go watch it." Baboo said

"Very well." Goldar said

**_Back in the city_**

"Here I come." Scorpina said

Scorpina then attacked us. Sending dad to the ground

"Dad you ok?" Kimberly asked helping him stand up

"Yeah I'm fine." Dad stated

"You won't be for long you old man." Scorpina stated

Before we could do anything she disappears.

"That's weird why would she just leave when she has the upper hand?" Rocky asked

"I don't man but whatever it could be it can't be good." I mentioned

"Come on we better get back to the Command Center." Dad told us

We then teleported to the Command Center.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"I think she's cute what do you think Squatt am I prettier?" Rita asked

"Oh yes your much more Beautiful then Scorpina is your Evilness." Squatt said

"You're by far the most beautiful." Baboo said

"Yes aren't I." Rita said

"Scorpina." Goldar said

"Don't you Scorpina me at least I was out there battling with them." Scorpina said

"Perhaps you should send the Green Ranger my Queen." Baboo said

"Children shush now. Green Ranger did quite well against the Power Geeks he nearly had them until he let the Pink and Yellow Rangers escape the cave. So do you two think I should send the Green Ranger?" Rita asked

"I think I don't know what I think your evilness." Squatt said

"No send me I want to go." Scorpina

"Well I could go with Baboo." Squatt said

"Shut up." Rita told them

"Let's not forget who's the most powerful." Goldar said

"You're the most Powerful." Baboo said

"Now that I think of it you are the most powerful." Squatt said

"Then I should go not Green Ranger." Goldar said

"Would you all put a cork in it I make the decisions around here and I decided that you should do it." Rita said

"Thank you my Queen I promise I shall not fail you." Goldar said

"And I'll be busy working on a spell to Cause an eclipse and cut off their Zord's Solar Power when the Final Battle begins. Sometimes I'm so diabolically evil I can't stand myself." Rita said

"To your victory and the end of the Power Rangers." Goldar said

**_Meanwhile inside the Palace's training room_**

Tommy was practicing his moves

"I have worked hard my Queen I am ready for another chance." Tommy stated

"Patience Green Ranger you're time will come." Rita said

So Tommy went back to training.

"I'll be ready to crush the Power Rangers." Tommy mentioned

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

All of us have return to the Command Center and we were now Powered Down and with me back to my normal height.

"Hey Kat when did you get the Golden Armor you had on earlier?" Kimberly asked

"During our last battle with the Green Ranger I got injured but luckily yours and Paul's dad had it ready it boosted my Ranger Powers up big time." Kat stated

"That's cool we sure are going to need it." Trini mentioned

"Yeah seeing as how Rita's bound to strike again soon." Jason mentioned

"With Scorpina and Green Ranger out there we have to keep our guards up" I stated

"Yeah I agree." Dad stated

"I don't get it every time Rita attack's she pulls back." Zack mentioned

"Almost like she's holding back getting ready for a bigger Battle." Trini said

"At least the Communicators are operational and the Computers back on line." Billy mentioned

"Is it power up enough to start looking for Zordon again?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason I'm Scanning the sector that Zordon was in and I think I found something." Alpha said

Just then we see a faded image of Zordon

"Zordon." Adam called out

"**Power Rangers can you hear me**?" Zordon asked

"Zordon we can barely make you out." Rocky said

"Hang on." Kimberly told him

"Alpha do something." I stated

"I've got him but I don't know how to keep him." Alpha mentioned

"Lock on to molecular pattern and increase the power." Dad told him

"Come on Alpha you can do it." Trini told him

"It's not holding." Alpha said

"Something's Drawing power from the Command Center." Billy mentioned

"We lost him again." Jason said

**_Back at Rita's Palace_**

"Magic wand, make my Goldar grow." Rita said throwing down her wand

Rita then threw her wand and made Goldar grow thirty stories high.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Rangers look at the Viewing Globe there is a major disturbance in down town Angel Grove." Alpha told us

As we looked at the Viewing Globe we saw Goldar attacking the city

"It's Goldar." Kimberly said

"Man Goldar's going off the deep end." Zack said

"We've got to stop him." Billy said

"It could be a trap." Aisha mentioned

"We don't have a choice." I said

"Paul is right he needs to be stop." Dad stated

**AN**: _Well there's the seventh chapter for this story. Well finally Kimberly and Trini are a couple. I hope to have the next chapter up later tonight. So until then please R&R. _


	8. Green with Evil Pt 4

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter seven for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs  
**

Chapter Eight: Green with Evil Pt. 4

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

We look at the Viewing Globe watching Goldar Destroy Angle Grove.

"Man Goldar's blowing the city to bits" Zack stated

"We got to move." I stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Dad yelled out

We pulled out our Morphers and put them out in front of us sparks came flying out of our Morphers.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Were not morphin." Adam mentioned

"Something is seriously wrong" Trini stated

"Alpha what is it?" Billy asked

"I'm getting a reading oh no its an inter dimensional power surge caused by the beam trying to locate Zordon it's shutting down all sources of power within the Command Center and though out the Morphin grid." Alpha said

"You mean we can't Morph?" Jason asked

"Not until the Power surge ends" Alpha stated

"But Goldar's tearing the city apart." Rocky mentioned

"There's nothing I can do oh and now we lost the Computer too." Alpha stated

"If we can't Morph. Goldar's going to trash the world." Jason stated

"Stay calm guys we just need to think of something." Dad told us

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"And so we have a Giant Goldar destroying the city to lure the Power Rangers and their Zord's into the open. And then." Finster started

"And then it's light's out for the Megazord, Prehistoric Megazord, and Gorilla Zord.." Squatt finished

"I'll cast a spell to Eclipse the Sun and cut off the source of their Zord's power supply." Rita stated

"And instead of one of my Monsters finishing off those teenagers and that older Ranger I'll suppose you'll use the Green Ranger." Finster mentioned

"Yes." Rita stated

"Finster's in trouble." Squatt stated

**_Back inside the Palace's Training room_**

Tommy was practicing with the Sword of Darkness

"I am ready for battle now. I am ready to destroy the Power Rangers." Tommy stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

Goldar was still destroying the City while we were all stuck in the Command Center and we still couldn't Morph.

"I can't believe we're stuck here." I mentioned

"Man it seems like things keep on going from bad to worse" Kat stated

"I wish there was something I could do." Alpha said

"Hold on I've got an idea let me try something Billy I could use a hand." Dad said as he then pulled the panel of the Console as him and Billy picked up some of the wires

"Now to connect this negative electrode to this." Dad mentioned as he was doing this it caused a spark

"Be careful guys." Alpha stated

"Ah Alpha I think Frank and Billy are trying to concentrate." Zack told him

They then started to rewire a few wires as they were doing this the rest of us waited in anticipation.

"You can do it guys I know it" Trini told them

"Come on guys" Kimberly stated

"Now if I connect this Positive electrode to this Positive electrode." Billy muttered

A spark happened then Command Center lights came back on and so did everything else.

"Hey it worked." Billy stated

"Yes you guys fixed it." Aisha stated

"We should be able to morph now." Dad stated

"Well what we waiting for let's do it." Rocky stated

"Alpha keep looking for Zordon, while we take care of Goldar." Dad told Alpha

"Right." Alpha stated

"Alright guys time to take care of bucket head." I stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Dad yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" Dad Yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

**_Back in the City_**

Once Morphed we then went into Battle against the Putties then Scorpina showed up and attacked us.

"Enough of this fooling around time for you to feel my sting." Scorpina stated

Scorpina then threw her stinger but dad pulled out Xavier from his holster and hit it back at Scorpina.

"Looks like it's you who felt your sting Scorpina." Dad stated

Just then Goldar showed up and tried to step on us. We manage to roll out of the way.

"We need a new tactic." Billy said

"I agree our current plan of attack isn't working." I stated

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

Alpha was still trying to find Zordon

"The Rangers need your help Zordon they need you're guidance where are you?" Alpha asked

"**Alpha, Alpha5**." Zordon called out weakly

"Zordon?" Alpha asked

"**Can you read me**?" Zordon asked weakly

"Zordon. Yes Zordon I'm picking you up." Alpha stated

"**I am in sector Q9 do you read me**?" Zordon asked

"Q9 I'm on it Zordon." Alpha told as he then set out to find him

**_Back at the Angel Grove_**

Goldar was still destroying the city.

**_Meanwhile inside the Youth Center_**

Everyone was running out of the Youth Center.

"Calm down everyone let's get out of the Building before it collapses." Ernie told everybody

Skull goes to leave but Bulk sits him back down.

"Sit down." Bulk told him

"But Bulk the building is about to collapse." Skull stated

"I'm not finish with my ice cream yet." Bulk statde

Just then a piece of the building landed right in front of them.

"Now I'm finished." Bulk said

As everyone ran out of the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull nearly ran past the Youth Center bus.

"Bulk what are you doing that gold guy's heading this way." Skull mentioned

"The Youth Center bus is the fastest way out of here." Bulk told him

"Right I'll steer." Skull told him

Bulk and Skull then climbed into the Bus and Skull hopped in to the Driver's Seat and drove off.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Stop playing and get those Rangers." Rita stated

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

"We're getting closer Zordon the Computer is still decoding your coordinates." Alpha told him

"**You must hurry Alpha there isn't much time**." Zordon said

"Now where was I?" Alpha asked himself

Just then the Green Ranger teleported in

"**Alpha look out behind you**." Zordon said

"No you can't." Tommy stated shutting down Alpha laughing evilly

**_Back in the City_**

Just then Rita showed up.

"So are you pathetic Power Geeks ready to give up?" Rita asked

"Never." Jason told her

"Frank you are a fool to think you can still pull this off at your old age." Rita told dad

"You're the fool if you think we'd ever surrender to you." Dad stated

"Silence." Goldar said as he tries to attack us

"You guys alright?" Aisha asked

"You can't win Rita." Jason stated

"It's time to complete my evil plans." Rita stated

"No." I said

"Goldar do it." Rita told him

**_Meanwhile inside the Bus_**

"Watch where you're going, who taught you how to drive?" Bulk asked

"Nobody how am I doing?" Skull asked

"You drive like a maniac." Bulk stated

"Thank you." Skull said

"That was not a complement you dim wit." Bulk told him

"Hey Bulk where are we going any way?" Skull asked

"As far away as possible that Monster is right on our tail." Bulk stated

"Oh yeah right." Skull stated

Goldar then leant over and picked up the Bus Bulk and Skull were in

"I guess he got our tail." Skull said

"Hey what's going on?" Bulk asked

"HELP!" Skull yelled

**_Outside the bus_**

"No their civilians." I mentioned

"Yes I now actually there friends of yours I believe you call them Bulk and Skull." Goldar stated

"Goldar put them down." Dad told Goldar

"Goldar take them to the beach." Rita stated

Goldar then heads towards the beach with the bus.

"No we have to save them." I mentioned

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

"I'm going to make sure your history this time Zordon." Tommy stated

"**Alpha is that you what has happened**?" Zordon asked

"I'm what's happened old man the Green Ranger Rita's prized warrior." Tommy told him

"**Green Ranger you will not win following Rita's evil path**." Zordon told him

"You're wrong she'll win and evil will rule" Tommy stated.

"**Evil will never rule**." Zordon said

"Oh it well Zordon when I defeat the Power Rangers." Paul told him

"**That is impossible**." Zordon stated

"Enough it's time to send you to another dimension this time you'll be lost forever." Tommy stated as he pressed some buttons

"**Green Ranger Tommy No**." Zordon said

Tommy then started to laugh evilly.

**_Meanwhile at the beach_**

Just then we teleported to the beach

"Well rangers what took you so long?" Rita asked

"There she is up there." Zack stated

"With Scorpina." Jason mentioned

"Look." Trini said

"Come down and we'll." Billy started to say but Kimberly stop him

"Wait a minute where's the Bus?" Kimberly asked

"I'll help you it's over there." Rita told us

Pointed over to the cliff to where Squtt, Baboo, and some Putties are trying to push the bus over the cliff.

**_Inside the Bus_**

"What are we going to do now." Skull asked Bulk

"Um let's get out of here." Bulk stated

"Good idea." Skull said agreeing with him

They go to get up to leave but stop and freeze when they see the Putties through the window

**_Outside the bus_**

"Man this is serious." Rocky stated

"They're going over any second." Kat said

"We've got to do something." Trini mentioned

**_Back inside the bus_**

Bulk and Skull were scared

"We are going over the edge." Skull said

"O we are going to be history." Bulk stated

"You mean like famous?" Skull asked him

"No I mean like dust." Bulk told him

They then started screaming at the top of their lungs. After a few moments Bulk had stop and clamp his hands over Skull's mouth to stop him from screaming.

"Stop screaming, stop moving, stop breathing we're going over." Bulk told him quietly

Bulk takes his hands of his face.

"Yeah we're going over." Skull stated saluting

**_Outside the bus_**

"Look there almost over the Edge." I stated

"Oh no." Trini said

"We've got to get up there." I told them

"But if we make a move they'll send it over it over for sure." Kimberly told me

As the bus gets closer to the edge.

**_Back inside the bus_**

"I want my mommy." Bulk cried out

"Yeah I want your mommy." Skull cried out

Bulk then looks at him weird

**_Back outside the bus_**

"Dad what are we going to do?" Kimberly asked dad

"They're going over any way guys let's go." Dad told us

"Whoa man not Goldar again." Zack stated as Goldar showed up

"Don't forget the bus." Rita stated

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

"You'll never get away with this." Zordon stated

"Oh but I already have I just need to finish the job" Tommy mentioned

"**The Power Rangers will stop you**." Zordon told him

"I don't think so your little super hero group can't help you now." Tommy stated

Just then Alpha started back up.

"Maybe not." Alpha said

"What?" Tommy asked

"But I can. Computer activate force field around intruder" Alpha commanded

Just then a barrier surrounded the Green Ranger.

"No this is impossible I thought that I shut you off?" Tommy asked

"Actually you didn't the program you pulled wasn't my shutdown mode." Alpha stated

"You're going to pay for this you walking tin can." Tommy told him

"**Alpha the grid is failing I am losing contact**." Zordon stated

"Oh no I'll get you back." Alpha said

"It's no use robot. Zordon's gone forever." Tommy stated

**_Back at the beach_**

The putties were still pushing the bus over the cliff

**_Back inside the bus_**

"Hold on Skull." Bulk told his friend

Skull then tightly wraps his arms around Bulk's neck

"I am holding on." Skull cried out

"Hey you you're chocking me." Bulk muttered out trying to get some air

**_Outside the bus_**

"All right Rangers let's do it I need Thunder Zord Power now." Dad called out

"We need Dinozord power now." The rest of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." Dad called out

Just the Gorilla Zord came bowering down the mountains

"The Zords are here alright do it." Rita said

Baboo, Squatt and the putties then pushed the bus over the cliff

"Alright." I said before I jumped up into the air

I then hop into the Brachiosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." I said placing my hands on the controls

Just then the others hopped into their respective Zords.

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Jason here let's get to work." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Let's get this party started." Zack said placing his hands on the console

"Systems ready for action." Billy said placing his hands on the console

"Ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the console

"Alright guys let's do it." I said placing her hands on the console

"Active power crystals." I told them while energizing his crystal

"Power crystals activated." the rest of them said while energizing our Crystals

"Power up." I said while placing the crystal in the console

"2 1 Power up." The rest of us said while placing our Crystals in our console

"Move out." Told them said

Just then Jason's, Zack's, Billy's, Trini's, and Kimberly's Zords came together to become tank mode.

"Let's show them some Megazord power." Jason said

Just then the tank mode transformed onto the Megazord Battle mode.

"Prehistoric Megazord Activate transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." Aisha, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and I said together

Just then the Bus fell off the side of the cliff and was caught by the Megazord. Then the Megazord put the bus back on the cliff.

**_Inside the Bus_**

Bulk and Skull open their eyes and looked around.

"Hey we stop moving. Are we still alive?" Bulk asked

"I don't know let me see." Skull said pintching Bulk making him yell out in pain

"You feel that?" Skull asked

Bulk was about to punch him when Skull hold his hands out in front of him

"Hold it we're alive." Skull told him

"We're alive." They said together as they bump fists

**_Outside the bus_**

"O right you ready Xavier?" Dad asked

"_Ready when you are Gold Ranger_." Xavier said

Dad then jumps into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert into Warrior Mode now." Dad called out putting Xavier into the slot in the console

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

Just then Goldar attacked our Zords as we attack Goldar back.

"An eclipse is starting solar power dismissing." Billy stated in confusion

"Man not good." Mentioned

We kept on fighting Goldar even though our Zords was losing power.

"Hurry up Scorpina now let's see her grow." Rita stated

And as Scorpina grew thirty stories she took on the form of a mutant scorpion.

"Try me." Scorpina said

"A scorpion monster watch out for her stinger." Billy stated

"Man she sure got more ugly then before." Rocky stated

"Yeah no kidding." Kat mentioned

Just then both Scorpina and Goldar both attacked us as our Zords were still losing power.

"Solar power is down 25 percent." Billy stated

"Hang in there guys never give up." Dad told us

Scorpina and Goldar kept attacking our weakened Zords.

"We're losing power fast were down 50 percent." Jason stated

"Yeah same here if this keeps up we will be in deep trouble." I stated

Goldar and Scorpina kept on attacking us as our Zords continue to lose power. Just then the Eclipse finished.

"Oh a black sun is a thing of such beauty isn't it now you'll be powerless to stop me." Rita said

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

Alpha was still trying to get Zordon back.

"Try all you want it will do you no good." Tommy told him

"Zordon I'm losing you." Alpha said

"Zordon is lost and soon the Power Rangers will be lost too." Tommy stated evilly

"Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

**_Back at the beach_**

We were still trying to fight off Scorpina and Goldar.

"We need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

The power sword flew down and landed right in the Megazord's right hand.

"Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." I called out

Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand.

"Time to fight fire with fire." Dad said grabbing a sphere from behind him and placing it into the slot in front of him.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." Dad commanded

Just then three fire balls hit both Goldar and Scorpina making them stagger back a few feet. And the Megazord then struck both Scorpina and Goldar with the Power Sword while the rest of us had the Prehistoric Megazord strike them with our Prehistoric Megazord Saber

"Alright we still might have a chance." Jason stated

"Yeah we need to stay strong guys." Dad told us

"Right dad." I stated

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

"Zordon. Zordon please come in." Alpha said

"Oh what's the matter can't you make anything work let me out and I'll do the same for you." Tommy told him

"That's enough time to find out who you really are Green Ranger." Alpha stated

**_Back at the Beach_**

"I guess it's time to call on Green Ranger." Rita stated

"Use your spell to release him." Goldar said

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

"Better luck next time tin head." Tommy stated just before he teleported out of there

"No Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

**_Back at the Beach_**

"Now Green Ranger grow." Rita called out throwing her wand down to the ground again

Just then the Green Ranger grew thirty stories tall. He then walked up laughing evilly.

"O man it's the Green Ranger." I stated

"Come you pathetic Power Rangers are finally going down." The Green Ranger stated

The Green Ranger then jumped in the air with his Sword and started attacking us.

"Not good we don't have enough power left to finish this fight." Jason stated

"Yeah I know this is not good at all." I mentioned

The Green Ranger, Goldar, and Scorpina circle around us.

"Yes I knew my plan is working just the way I knew it would." Rita stated

Scorpina used her stinger to strike the Megazord making us lose almost all our powers. Goldar and the Green Ranger combined their swords and fire an energy blast at dad's Gorilla Zord and our Prehistoric Megazord. Just then we all fall out of our Zords demorphng after landing on the ground. Just then the eclipse went away.

"What happen to the Zords?" Billy asked

"Over there." I told them as we ran over to a crack in the Earth seeing our Zords fall into the lava below.

"Our Zords." I called out

"Yes" Rita stated

Just then Rita, Goldar, Scorpina and the Green Ranger disappeared

"Their total." Kimberly said

"I can't believe it it's like Rita destroyed apart of us." Zack said

"They were always there when we needed them." Billy said

"And now their gone." Trini stated

"When we need them the most." Aisha said

"Now what?" Kat asked

"Come on let's get back to the Command Center" Dad told us

**_Back at the Command Center_**

"The Power Rangers are history it's over" Kimberly said

"Rita has won." Trini said

"I can't believe it." Aisha stated

"Rangers we can't give up." I stated

"Why shouldn't we our Zords have been destroyed and Zordon's gone we're out match." Kat stated

"Billy what are the chances of bring Zordon back online?" Alpha asked

"Less than ten present." Billy stated

"Isn't the smallest chance of victory a good enough reason to keep on fighting? The world needs us Rangers." I told them

"Let's face it the Green Ranger was Rita's trump card she played she won." Rocky stated

"No Rangers I can't accept that Zordon would not accept that." Alpha stated

"But Zordon is not here." Trini stated

"I can't believe I am hearing this from you guys." Dad stated

"Look Dad." Kimberly started to say but he interrupted me

"No you guys need to hear this Kimberly. Listen just because Rita destroyed our Zords doesn't mean anything. You guys are a team you count on one another for help, I didn't have a team to back me up when I was a Ranger back in the day. The fight doesn't end until you have taken your last breath." Dad told us

"Dad is right guys we can't just give up we need to keep on fighting." I told them

"I agree." Jason said as the two of us clasped hands

"Yeah your right thanks dad." Kimberly told him giving dad a hug who hugs her back

"And besides she didn't destroy the Gorilla Zord." Dad stated

"Wait how is that possible we saw it go down that crevis with the Megazord and Prehistoric Megazord?" Aisha asked

"No she only destroyed a fake copy of the Gorilla Zord she did it once to me years back so I created a safety feature on it to switch the real one with a fake just in case something like before would happen again." Dad stated

"Wow that is awesome thinking Frank." Billy said

"Thanks but the Gorilla Zord still took a bad beating it will be a long time before it can go into battle again." Dad stated

Just then the Computer started making a noise.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"The computer finally has an answer when the Green Ranger was caught in the force field the Computer locked on to his bio vibrations and it's been running them through the system trying to make a match" Alpha told us

"You mean the Computer knows Green Ranger's Identity." Billy said

"Exactly" Alpha stated

"I'll program it to show us who he is on the Viewing Globe." Billy told us

We all then looked at the Viewing globe.

"Finally some answers" Trini said

Just then a figure is put together

"It's coming together." Billy stated

"Oh man." Zack said

"No way." I said

"Kat look." Aisha told her

"I don't believe it, Tommy." Kat mentioned

We were all looking at the Green Ranger's Identity revealed as none other then our new friend Tommy.

**AN**: _Well there's the eighth chapter for this story. It was a little easy for this chapter but the next two will be a bit of a challenge. But I will try to get it out tonight but no promises. So until then please R&R. _


	9. Green with Evil Pt 5

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Oh and be sure to read an Author's at the end of this. Now without further ado here is chapter nine for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs  
**

Chapter nine: Green with Evil Pt. 5

**_In the Command Center_**

Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Dad, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, and I were all shocked by the fact that Tommy is the Green Ranger.

"I can't believe that Tommy is the Green Ranger. There's got to be a mistake." Kat stated

"I really hate to admit this but there's no mistake Tommy is the Green Ranger Kat." Dad said

"Yeah Alpha corrected the computer's calculation." Billy told us

"Then Tommy is the Green Ranger." Trini stated

"How can Tommy do this to us?" Zack asked

"Rita must have put him under a spell that's controlling his mind." Alpha stated

"You see Rangers we can't give up we have to break Rita's spell and save Tommy." I stated

"Paul is right you can't give up on Tommy like we would never give up on each other." Dad told us

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"To the downfall of Zordon." Goldar stated

"And the total domination of Earth." Rita added

"Cranberry and Oyster juice" Baboo stated

"And now the end is near." Rita said

"Yep after today." Scorpina stated

"It was all possible because of our great empress Rita." Goldar stated

"But my brilliant plan continues. Are you ready for the fight?" Rita asked

"Yes my empress it will be an honor to help you conquer Earth." Goldar told her

"Of course." Rita said

"Oh this will be good." Squatt stated

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

"Your right Frank we can't give up on Tommy. We have to save him." Aisha stated

"Ok guys. Let's go find Tommy and break Rita's spell. Let's split up and look for him." I told them

"What if he's at Rita's Palace?" Kat asked

"Then we wait him out. He'll show up sooner or later." Billy stated

"What about Zordon? Alpha." Trini asked

"Green Ranger thought he got rid of him for good but there's still a chance that I can bring Zordon back." Alpha said

"Listen you guys go and find Tommy I am going to stay here and help find Zordon." Dad told us

"Alright then you guys keep working on that Alpha. As for the rest of us we'll find Tommy." I stated

**_Back at the Youth Center_**

Ernie, Bulk and Skull were watching the news when Kat walked up.

"Hey Ernie." Kat said

"Can you believe this is happening?" Ernie asked

"I know it's terrible" Kat stated

"Thank goodness for the Power Rangers." Ernie said

"Hey you should be thanking us." Bulk said

"Yeah us" Skull said

"Yeah, were the ones who helped the Power Rangers scare off that big ugly Gold guy." Bulk stated

"Right." Kat said

"Yeah right were the ones who should be on T.V." Skull stated

"Yeah on T.V." Bulk muttered

"Dream on Bulk. Hey Ernie have you seen Tommy?" Kat asked

"The new kid right?" Ernie asked

"Yes." Kat confirmed

"He's over there." Ernie said pointing to him

"Thanks." Kat said

Kat then walked over to Tommy who was working out at the time.

"Hey Tommy." Kat said

"What's up Kat?" Tommy asked still working out

"Tommy I know." Kat started before I looked around.

"Know what?" Tommy asked

"I know you're the Green Ranger." Kat finished in a whisper

Tommy then slams the machine back making me jump a bit.

"Well then Purple Ranger. You should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed." Tommy stated

'Whoa he just did a complete 180.' Kat thought to herself

"Tommy let us help you we can break Rita's Spell." Kat told him

"Rita is my empress and she will soon rule the world." Tommy stated

"Tommy please let us help you." Kat pleaded as she put her hand on his arm

He bats it away pointing a finger at her.

"You have been warned Ranger." Tommy told her as his eyes glowed green

Tommy then walks away and out of the Youth Center.

'Tommy we are not giving up on you.' Kat thought to herself

**_Meanwhile at the Park_**

Tommy was walking around in an empty area of the park.

"Ah there you are Green Ranger." Rita said showing up in front of him

"What do you wish for me my empress?" Tommy asked

"The time has come for you to pilot your own Zord and destroy Angle Grove." Rita stated

"As you wish my empress." Tommy stated

"Be ready to go on the attack on my command until then do as you wish." Rita told him

"As you wish my empress." Tommy stated

Rita then disappeared. Just then Tommy saw Kat running through the park. He then got out his Power Coin and zap Kat making her disappear.

"I think I am going to have a little fun with you first my dear Katherine." Tommy stated before he disappeared as well

**_Meanwhile inside a Dark Dimension_**

_Kat's POV_

I don't know what had happen to me. I was running through the park to meet up with Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly Paul, Adam, Rocky, and Billy then I find myself in this weird place chained to the wall with my wrists chained behind my back crossed and chains wrapped around my waist and chains going down my chest in between my breasts in a 'X' shape and chains wrapped around my ankles. And these chains are glowing yellow so I have no way of breaking them but that doesn't stop me from struggling and trying to free myself.

"You might as well save your strength Ranger you won't be able to break those chains." A voice told me

I turn to the voice to see that it was Tommy morphed in his Ranger form

"Tommy why are you doing this?" I asked struggling against the chains that bind me

"Cause my dear Katherine I want us to have a little fun before I destroy Angle Grove for my Empress." Tommy told me as he walked over to me

"Tommy you have to fight this I know you are still in there." I tell him struggling against the chains

"Sorry but the Tommy you first meet in school is gone forever Purple Ranger." Tommy stated

Tommy then takes his helmet off and bends down and looks me straight in the eye.

"And soon you well be gone as well." Tommy told me as his eyes glow green.

"Tommy I know that there is still good in you please fight this." I pleaded with him as I struggle against the chains even more.

"Save your breath Purple Ranger and I suggest you get comfortable as you will be here for a while before you are sent back to Earth to see its destruction." Tommy told me

He then grabs his helmet puts it back on and walks over to the other side of the room but I can still see him. I just continue to struggle against the chains.

'Tommy please you have to fight this.' I thought to myself

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace  
_**

"But Goldar we haven't seen this Zord in over ten thousand years." Squatt said

"Silence you fools if she chooses to call forth the Dragon Zord. Then it shall be called forth." Goldar said

"Yes and soon Angle Grove and the rest of the Earth shall be mine." Rita stated

"Empress when shall we call forth the Green Ranger to start the destruction?" Goldar asked

"Soon Goldar I say we let him have a little fun with his new friend before we begin." Rita stated

**_Meanwhile back inside a Dark Dimension_**

I don't know how long I have been like this but I am sure that it hasn't been that long. I happen to see my skirt has ridden up.

'Please don't let Tommy look down there.' I thought to myself

I continue to struggle against these magical chains hoping they could be broken. I then see Tommy walk back over to me.

"Well Purple Ranger you having fun?" Tommy asked

"Tommy you don't need to do this." I tell him struggling against the magical chains

"Oh but you see my dear Katherine I have too as my queen as ordered me to do." Tommy stated

"Tommy, listen Rita is using you once she has what she wants she will destroy you too." I told him as I keep on struggling

"I'm Rita's top general and she has told me that I get to rule the world by her side." Tommy stated

'Oh god this spill really is strong.' I thought to myself

Tommy walks away from me and I just keep on struggling.

'I have to find a way to get out of this. But yet at the same time I kind of like it.' I thought to myself

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Oh right I think Green Ranger had enough fun with his little kitty friend now to summon him." Rita stated

**_Back inside a Dark Dimension_**

I just keep on struggling against the chains binding me trying to break free. Tommy then walks over to me again

"Well Purple Ranger time for you to return to Earth to witness the destruction of Angle Grove." Tommy told me

Tommy then uses his Power Coin and zaps the chains freeing me, I then stand up and rub my wrists.

"Tommy you're not evil your good you have to fight this." I tell him

"It's too late Purple Ranger." Tommy stated

He then uses his Power Coin and zaps me making me disappear.

**_Back in the park_**

_Normal POV_

Kat then finds herself back in the park.

"I better find the others." Kat stated

But before she does go to the others she runs home to do a quick change of clothes.

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Arise Dragon Zord." Rita called out

Rita then called forth the Dragon Zord and the Dragon Zord started attacking as soon as it got out of the Water

"Behold the Dragon Zord now my Green Ranger has a Zord that he can use to crush those Power Rangers at last there destruction will be complete." Rita said

**_In the city_**

The Dragon Zord started to destroy everything in its path

"Dragon Zord." Tommy called out

Tommy then jumped on top of the Dragon Zord's head

"All this shall belong to Empress Rita, once I and my Zord put down the Power Rangers forever." Tommy said laughing evilly

**_Back in the Command Center_**

Alpha and Frank was still trying to find Zordon

"Ayi. yi. yi, we've got to find away to get Zordon back if I can just manage to gain access to his dimensional files. Let's see numeral sequence is correct sector 1, 0 Q9." Alpha said

"Search initiated access granted we've done it we're in Alpha." Frank said

"Computer begin search of sector 1, 0 Q9 sweeping all perimeters." Alpha said

"Well Zordon it's only a matter of time." Frank said with a sigh

**_Meanwhile at Billy's Garage_**

_Paul's POV_

Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and I were at Billy's Garage.

_Kat's _POV

I had just informed them that I had found Tommy. But left out the little side trip I had in getting here and change my clothes so that they wouldn't get to suspicious as to how they had got dirty. So I am now wearing a pair of tight blue Jeans and a tight purple sweater.

_Paul's POV_

"So you found Tommy?" Jason asked

"Yeah and his eyes were glowing Green it was really scary." Kat mentioned

"Wow." Billy said

"Man." Adam said

"Creepy." Trini. said

"He's known along who we are." Kat stated

"That we're the Power Rangers?" Rocky asked

"Yep and he is defiantly out to get us." Kat stated

"He's got to be under one of Rita's spells." I mentioned

"That would explain why he's acting so weird lately." Kat said

_Kat's POV_

'And not to mentioned taking me to another diminution and binding me with magic glowing chains.' I thought to myself

But I did like the little fact of being all helpless though.

_Paul's POV_

"And why the Putties didn't attack him." Zack mentioned

"Finally this all starting to make sense." Billy said

Just then Aisha came running up to us and up to me.

"Aisha what's wrong?" Kimberly asked as I begin to rub Aisha's back

"There's big trouble down town it's all over the radio a Monster is attacking the Business district." Aisha told us

"Rita's not going to give up is she?" Jason asked

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

**_In the city_**

Once Morphed we teleported on top of a building and headed towards the Dragon Zord

"Over there." Jason stated

"TOMMY!" I yelled out

"Surprise." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped off the Dragon Zord's head and landed on top one of the Buildings

"He's on top of that Building. Tommy." I called out

"Dragon Zord destroy the Power Rangers." Tommy commanded

Tommy then started playing some kind of flute.

"What's he doing?" Trini asked

"He's calling on the Dragon Zord with the flute." I stated

The Dragon Zord then got ready to fire its missiles.

"Look out he's getting ready to fire." Rocky mentioned

Just then the Dragon Zord fired at us and we then fell off the Building the Dragon Zord kept on attacking everything.

"Tommy stop you don't know what you're doing." Jason told him

"I'm destroying you and I'm doing it because my Empress commands me to soon she'll rule the World." Tommy stated laughing evilly

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"What's this?" Rita asked

**_Meanwhile back on Earth in the city_**

"Tommy no." Kat called out

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Why doesn't he stop fooling around and finish them?" Rita asked

**_Back on Earth in the city_**

"Don't do this man." Jason called out

"But I must there is no other choice." Tommy stated

Tommy then played his flute again and the Dragon Zord attacked us with his tail

"Watch out for his tail." Billy said

"We've got to stop him." Aisha said

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Yes its working." Rita said

**_Meanwhile back on Earth in the city_**

"Man I can't believe that this is happening." I stated

**_Back inside the Command Center_**

"How's the search coming for Zordon?" Frank asked changing the subject

"Well with any luck." Alpha started to say but was interrupted by a all too familiar voice

"**Alpha5 Frank, well done you have reestablished our Computer link up**." Zordon said after he reappeared

"Zordon It's you. You're back" Alpha said

"It's good to see you again Zordon." Frank said

"**Yes it is Frank. Alpha get the other Rangers to their Zords** **immediately**." Zordon said

"Their Zords has been taken away Zordon." Frank said

"Yeah and the Green Ranger is on a rampage." Alpha said

"**By destroying his Sword of Darkness they will break Rita's spell on Tommy**." Zordon said

"Right why didn't I think of that before." Frank muttered

**_Back in the City_**

The city is still under attack by Tommy and the Dragonzord.

"Hey my Power Morpher it's glowing." I mentioned

We all look at ours too.

"Whoa my too." Billy stated

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Zordon's back." Jason muttered

Just then we were teleported out of the city.

**_In the mountains_**

We are teleported into our Zords that has reappeared.

"Rangers log on." I said placing his hands on the controls

"Spinosaurus is back in action." Rocky said placing his hands on the controls

"Ankylo ready to drill once more." Adam said placing his hands on the controls

"Raptor ready to rock." Aisha said placing her hands on the controls

"Stegosaurus is good to go." Kat said placing her hands on the controls

"Tyrannosaurus ready to attack." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

"Mastodon rearing to go." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Triceratops, battle ready." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Saber-Tooth Tiger online." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Pterodactyl's looking good." I said placing her hands on the controls.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Ah I don't believe it." Rita stated

**_Meanwhile back in the mountains_**

Just then Tommy got the Dragon Zord to move closer to the my Zord. We then did battle with each other The Dragon Zord, then struck my Brachiosaurus.

"Tommy stop you don't know what you're doing." I told him

"Paul. Don't give up." Trini said

"Yeah keep that Dragon Zord from doing anymore damage." Zack said

"Tommy, you have to fight this I know you are in there." Kat called

I then had the Brachiosaurus stand on its tail jumping in doing a air body slam the Dragon Zord sending it to the ground

"Alright Rangers power up." I said placing his crystal in his consol

"Two, one, Power up." The others said placing ours in our consoles

"Let's do it." I told them

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. Then Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Billy ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason called out

"Right" Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Billy said together.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." Aisha, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and I said together

"Let's do it." I stated

The Megazord walked over to the Dragon Zord pick it up and start going around in circles then throwing the Dragon Zord to the ground.

"Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." I called out

Just then the Prehistoric Megazord saber appeared in its right hand

Jason then got the Megazord bring out its Power Sword and we all walked back towards the Dragon Zord and start attacking it.

"Increase power we have to save Tommy." I told the others

"Right." Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly and Trini said together

"Morphin." Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Kat say together

The Megazord then picked the Dragon Zord by its tail spinning it around in circles then sending it flying crashing in the mountains.

"Give it up Tommy." I stated

"No way." Tommy said

"Sorry it has to be this way but Zordon says I have to destroy your sword before you and Rita destroy the world o right I'm going down." I said

"_Paul hold on son I have this one_." Dad said through the Communicator

"Good luck dad." I said into the Communicator

"And be careful dad." Kimberly said into the Communicator

"_Right_." Dad said through the Communicator

_Normal POV_

Frank now Morphed teleports down with Xavier in hand and so does Tommy with both his Dagger and Sword of Darkness blasting him to the ground. They then start clashing blades. Frank is then sent to the ground again. He stands up and points Xavier's head towards Tommy.

"Huh?" Frank asked

Tommy then starts playing his Dagger energizing his Shield. Tommy then starts walking towards him.

Frank then fires Xavier's eye beams at Tommy the beams bouncing off his chest back at him as he dodges it. Frank then fires again bouncing of his chest again but this time Frank is hit sending him to the ground.

"Oh man." Frank said getting back up

Tommy then stops playing the Dagger and charges at Frank Tommy then starts attacking him again as we clash Blades. Tommy sent him back to the ground with a slash from the Dagger to his chest.

"And now you old washed up Ranger it is time for me to destroy you I must be victorious for my Queen." Tommy said energizing his Sword of Darkness placing it to the ground sending a energy blast at him sending Frank back to the ground.

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Ah I think he is about to do it." Rita stated

**_Back in the mountains_**

Tommy then went on the attack again.

Frank then sent a Golden lighting blast right at Tommy knocking him down to the ground and knocking the Sword of Darkness and Dragon Dagger to the ground in opposite directions.

"It's all over Tommy." Frank told him before destroying the Sword of Darkness

By destroying the Sword of Darkness Tommy was freed from Rita's Control and back to his normal self just then the others walked up to him.

_Paul's POV_

"Good job dad." I told him

"Yeah you were great." Kimberly told him

"Alright guy's let's power down" Dad told us

"Right" I said

We then powered down

"You destroyed the Sword of Darkness. Rita's spell is broken." Zack stated

Dad then ran over Tommy.

_Normal POV_

"You ok Tommy?" Frank asked

"What happened to me?" Tommy asked

"You're no longer under Rita's power." Frank told him

"Oh man my head's spinning." Tommy stated

"You'll be ok now." Frank told him

Frank then helps him stand up

"What have I done?" Tommy asked

"What you did you did under Rita's influence. You own the Power now. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita." Frank told him

"After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked as Paul and the others walked up

_Paul's POV_

"Tommy we need you. It's were you belong. Well you join us Tommy?" Dad asked him

Tommy looked at us even Kat who shakes her yes.

"You know it." Tommy said

Dad and Tommy then shakes hands.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

"Oh look Zordon." Alpha aid

"**We are watching history in the making Alpha Finally the prophecy as been for filled the twelfth Ranger is now one of us**." Zordon told him

"Hooray" Alpha said

**_Back in the mountains_**

"Alright then let's do this." I said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Dad yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" Dad yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"MASTODON! Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly Yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

"Yeah." We all said together once we morphed

"We're back and were ready to Morph in to action." Dad said

"Twelfth working together to fight evil." Tommy said

"United as one." I said

"Together we stand." Aisha said

"Nothing will stand in our way." Kat said

"To stop Rita." Zack said

"From doing harm to others." Adam said

"From all her menacing monsters." Billy said

"From destroying our planet Earth." Trini said

"And ruining the universe with evil." Kimberly said

"Look out Rita were not backing down cause were the." Jason said

"Power Rangers" All of us said together

"_Rangers with our new friend comes new power_." Zordon said

Just then the Dragon Dagger floated off the ground and in front of Tommy and he then grabs it.

"_Use your flute Tommy to bring life to the Dragon Zord. For when he combines with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger a new fighting machine will be at our disposal_" Zordon said

As he played the Dragon Dagger the Dragon Zord got back up.

"Alright awe man it's awesome." Tommy mentioned

Just then we noticed the Mastodon, Saber-Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords pop up.

"Look there coming together." I mentioned

Just then the Dragon Zord became the head and body the Mastodon Zord became the arms. While the Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger Zords became the Legs while the Dragon Zord's tail became a staff.

"_Rangers I give you Dragon Zord Battle Mode_." Zordon told us

"Check it out." Jason said

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Man this is totally awesome." Zack said

"_Safety of the Universe is once again in your hands Power Rangers_." Zordon said

**_Back inside Rita's Palace_**

"No I can't believe those pin heads beat us." Rita stated

"I will avenge you my Queen I promise you that Zordon and his Power Rangers will be made to pay." Goldar said

**_Back inside Command Center_**

All of us were here at the Command Center and powered down.

"We missed you Zordon." Kimberly said

"The moral was low without you." Rocky said

"**The fact remands that even as you faced your greatest Danger. With all the odds stacked against you. You carried on like true super heroes**." Zordon told us

"We really owe a lot to Alpha and Frank." Trini said

"**Alpha Frank you two have showed great leadership abilities in my absence I am very proud of you both**." Zordon said

"Awe sucks." Alpha said

"Thanks Zordon." Dad said

"**And now I welcome our newest Ranger now that you are a true Power Ranger Tommy you must follow three basic rules or lose the Protection of the Power. First never use you Power for personal gain. Second never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And finally keep your identity a secret no one must know that you are a Power Ranger**." Zordon told him

"You can count on me Zordon 100%" Tommy told him

"Here I made you a communicator." Billy said handing him a Green Communicator

"Wow thanks man." Tommy said

"You're one of us now welcome aboard my friend." I told him

We then clasp hands.

"**A new chapter has begun Rangers let the Power Protect you**." Zordon told us

Just then Dad puts his hand out and the rest of us put our hands on top of his then Tommy then puts his hand on top of ours.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yelled out

**AN**: _Well there's the ninth chapter for this story. Now the next chapter will be the other one you all have been waiting for as it will be the one where Kimberly and Trini tell the others and their families the truth of their new found relationship with each other. I hope to have it out sometime tomorrow. So until then please R&R. _


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. This is the one most of you have been waiting for and a big fair warning, there will be a scene towards the end that some of you might not be comfortable with reading so if you don't like that stuff then don't read it. Oh and be sure to read an Author's at the end of this. Also before i forget thank you to you all for letting me know about a few mistakes i made in the last chapter i have went back and fixed it. Now without further ado here is chapter nine for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs  
**

Chapter Ten: The Truth Comes Out

**_Meanwhile inside the Command Center_**

The next morning Kimberly, Trini, and I are in the Command Center as we have a four day weekend from school, but the reason we are here is that both girls plan on telling Zordon and Alpha the truth about them being lesbians and being a couple as Kimberly and Trini told me their news last night. They wanted to tell Zordon and Alpha first and wanted me there with them for support.

"**Kimberly, Trini I sense that the two of you are feeling uneasy about something**." Zordon stated

"There is Zordon something that we want to tell both you and Alpha about." Kimberly stated

"What is it?" Alpha asked

"Alpha Zordon Kimberly and I are lesbians and are in love with each other." Trini told them

"**I have had the feeling that was the case but I felt that it be best not to say anything until you had revealed it to us yourselves**." Zordon stated

'Man dad was right when he said that Zordon always seems to know about your life.' I thought to myself

"So you two are ok with this?" Kimberly asked

"Kimberly both you and Trini are still the same people you always have been both Zordon and I care about the two of you. You will always be our friends." Alpha told them

"Thanks Alpha." Trini stated

"**Paul I presume that you had known about this for the longest time**?" Zordon asked

"Yeah I have known about Kimberly being a lesbian since I was six and Trini came to me about her a few weeks back." I told him

"**It's good to know that the two are revealing this to us when do you plan to tell the rest of your family and friends**?" Zordon asked

"Later tonight at Ernie's when he closes the Juice bar as we want to tell our family and friends at the same time but we know that our grandparents and cousins won't be there so we will tell them the next time we see them." Kimberly told him

"**You're making the right choice in doing this both of you**." Zordon told them

"Thanks Zordon." Trini stated

**_Meanwhile at the park_**

Tommy was walking through the park deep in thought.

"I can't believe that after everything I did to them that they forgave me for what I did to them when I was under Rita's spell. And Kat man she is so beautiful I just hope that I can work up the courage to ask her out one day and hope I can do it before someone else does." Tommy stated

**_Meanwhile inside Rita's Palace_**

"Oh the Green Ranger is all alone in the park." Rita stated

"Let me go down there and deal with him." Goldar said

"Very well Goldar go and have your fun." Rita told her

"Thank you my queen I shall not fail." Goldar stated

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

"What's the matter Green Ranger?" A voice asked

Tommy turned around to see Goldar

"What do you want Goldar?" Tommy asked

"I suggest you make time Ranger as your end is near." Goldar stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

Once morphed Tommy pulled out his Dragon Dagger and both him and Goldar started fighting

**_Meanwhile back inside the Command Center_**

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh no the alarm Ayi, yi, yi what is Rita up to this time." Alpha cried out

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**O****bserve the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We do so and see Tommy morphed and battling Goldar.

"**Goldar and Tommy is fighting each other in the park you must help him**." Zordon told us

"Right." I stated

"I'll contact the others and have them meet you three there." Alpha told us

"Thanks Alpha." Trini said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out.

**_Meanwhile at Frank's Office_**

After hearing his Communicator goes off Frank walks to an empty hallway.

'I knew this would happen one day.' Frank thought to himself

"Go ahead Zordon I read you." Frank said into the Communicator

"_Frank I am sorry to call you while you are at work but Goldar is attacking Tommy in the park the other Rangers are on their way over there now but they will need your help_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon I'm on it." Frank said into the Communicator

'Man if I get fired Rita is so going to pay.' Frank thought to himself

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Frank yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" Frank yelled out

**_Meanwhile inside the Youth Center_**

After hearing their Communicators go off Jason, Zack, Billy, Kat, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky go into the empty hallway.

"This is Jason go ahead Zordon." Jason said into the Communicator

"_Jason you and the others must meet up with Paul, Trini, Kimberly, and Frank in the park Tommy is being attack by Goldar and needs up_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on it." Jason said into the Communicator

"Ok guy's let's go show bucket head to not mess with us." Zack stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

**_Back in the park_**

"Give it up Green Ranger you can never defeat me." Goldar stated

"No I am never going to give Goldar, I am not going to let you or Rita get away with what you did to me." Tommy stated

"That's right Tommy you tell him." A voice said

Tommy turned around to see the others morphed and standing right next to him

_Paul's POV_

"Guys you showed up." Tommy stated

"You know it bro we are always here for you." Zack told him

"Zack's right Tommy we never turn our back on a friend." Aisha said

"We are always there for you Tommy." Kat told him

"Alright then let's do this." Tommy stated

"You're out numbered Goldar." Dad told him

"We will see about that, Putties." Goldar called out

Just then the Putties showed up

"Attack them." Goldar stated

We then started fighting the Putties and Goldar.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"So the Rangers want to play will here is something to give them a run for their money." Rita said aiming her staff at the Earth firing a beam

**_Meanwhile back in the park_**

Just then a beam hits the Putties not only combining them into one but making it grow thirty stories tall

"Whoa not good." Adam mentioned

The giant Putty then heads towards the city.

"Guys we have to stop him." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah but we still have Goldar to deal with." Trini said

"Tommy you think you can handle that giant clay head?" Dad asked our newest teammate

"Yeah just leave it to me and my Dragon Zord." Tommy said

"Be careful Tommy." Kat told him

"I will Kat." Tommy said running towards the direction the giant Putty went in.

_Normal POV_

Once there Tommy jumped on top of one of the buildings and pull out his Dragon Dagger

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." Tommy called out as he then start playing the Dragon Dagger.

Just then the Dragon Zord rises from the ocean and arrives in the city.

"Hang on I'm coming abroad." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Alright now let's break down this clay head." Tommy stated putting his hands on the controls in front of him

Tommy then had the Dragon Zord attack the giant Putty

"Alright you giant clay doll let's see if you can handle the heat activate Missiles." Tommy called out

Just then five missiles pop out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips.

"MISSILES FIRE!" Tommy shouted out

Just then the missiles fired out of the finger tips hitting the giant Putty making it stagger back a few feet.

"What that didn't even faze that clay head." Tommy said

The giant Putty came at Tommy hitting the Dragon Zord.

"Man I could really use some help here Zordon." Tommy said into the communications system in the Dragon Zord.

**_Meanwhile with the other Rangers_**

_Paul's POV_

"Goldar you are outnumbered five to one. So you should just give up now." I said

"Fat chance Rangers." Goldar stated

Just then our Communicators beeped

"Go ahead Zordon." Dad said into the Communicator

"_Frank, Tommy needs help the giant Putty is proving too powerful for him to handle alone_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon." Dad said into the Communicator

"What are we going to do we need to help Tommy but we still have Goldar to deal with." Kat mentioned

"Billy, Trini, and Zack you guys go help Tommy the rest of us will stay here and deal with Goldar." Dad stated

"Got it." Trini said

"O right good luck guys." Kimberly told them

"Thanks alright guys let's move out." Zack said

"Right." Billy said

Billy, Zack, and Trini teleport out of the park

**_Back in the city_**

"Tail Drill engage." Tommy called out

Just then, Tommy had the Dragon Zord's tail start spinning going to hit the giant Putty but it doesn't work as the Giant Putty grab the tail sending the Dragon Zord to the ground.

"Man not good." Tommy said

Just then a white blast hits the giant Putty sending it to the ground Tommy looked to see that it was the Mastodon, along with the Triceratops, and Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zords

"Hey bro thought you could use some help." Zack said

"Yeah this giant clay head has another thing come." Trini said

"Cause reinforcements has arrive." Billy said

"Great timing guys what do you say let's bring them together." Tommy stated

"Yeah sounds good to me." Trini said

"Dragon Zord Battle Mode transformation sequence, begin now." Zack called out

Just then, the Dragon Zord became the head and body the Mastodon Zord became the arms. While the Triceratops and Saber-tooth Tiger Zords became the Legs while the Dragon Zord's tail became a staff.

"Drangon Zord Battle Mode online." Zack, Billy, Trini, and Tommy say together

The giant Putty roared and charge at us.

"Alright time to squash this clay brain." Zack said

"Power Staff Drill attack." Billy called out

Just then the Power Staff starts spinning and they strike in the giant Putty's chest making a big hole in its chest. The giant Putty went to the ground and exploded

"Yes we did it." Trini said

"Yeah that is one mutant Putty that won't be coming back." Tommy stated

"You said it bro." Zack said

**_Back at the park_**

Zack, Trini, Billy, and Tommy rejoin the rest of us.

"Hey we took care for that giant clay brain." Tommy said

"Good work now it's your turn Goldar." Frank stated

"You may have won this battle Rangers but next time you will not be so lucky." Goldar said disappearing

"Man he got away." I said

"We'll get him next time." Billy said

"Tommy you ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah I'm ok thanks to all of you." Tommy mentioned

"No worries man." Rocky stated as they clasp hands

"Listen guys I have to get back to work before they notice I am gone." Dad stated

"No worries dad we will see you later tonight." I told him

"Right." Dad said before he teleported off

"Come on guys let's head back to the Youth Center." Adam suggested

"Sounds good to me." Jason stated

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"I can't believe them Rangers have beaten us two days in a row." Rita stated

"I am sorry Empress." Goldar said

"Shut up I have got a headache." Rita screech out

**_Later on that night inside the Youth Center_**

All of us along with mine and Kimberly's mom, dad Trini's parents and younger sister, and Ernie were all setting around a group of tables. I was sitting right next to both Kimberly and Trini as they both are about to take a huge and much needed step right now.

"So what's up girls the Paul and the two of you said that it was real important that all of us get together so that you can tell us something together?" Mom asked

"Well it is mom and um this isn't easy for Trini and I to say but we feel that it's time we did and please don't say anything until we finish." Kimberly told them

"We promise dear what is it?" Dad asked

Kimberly and Trini both looks at me and I grab each of their hands and give them both a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok well both Kimberly and I are lesbians." Trini stated

"And we are in love together." Kimberly continued

Just then everyone but the three of us had shocked looks on their faces.

"Now Paul has known that I have been a lesbian since he was six and Trini had only found out that she was a lesbian a few weeks back and confronted Paul about these feelings." Kimberly told them

"Yeah I don't know what it was but I just for some reason got more interested in girls then guys and Paul has been real supportive to me since I told him about it." Trini stated

"And Paul has always been there for me since he found out about me and had kept on encouraging me to say something and told me that everything will be fine." Kimberly said

A few minutes went by with no one saying anything. Just then we see mom and dad walk over to Kimberly and I and Trini's family to Trini. The three of us then stand up and face our parents.

"Kimberly you never had to keep this from us." Dad told her

"Really?" Kimberly asked

"Yes we don't care if you are a lesbian you are still my daughter and we love you no matter what." Mom said pulling her into a hug

"Thanks mom dad." Kimberly said as she then hugged dad

"Trini the same goes for you shouldn't be afraid to tell us anything we will always be there for you and love you just as much." Mrs. Kwan told her

"Really?" Trini asked

"Yes and we will always respect and support whatever you choose in life." Mr. Kwan told her as her parents pulled her into a hug

"And you are still my very cool big sister." Her sister Sora mentioned hugging her as well

"Thank you." Trini told them

"Paul I know it must not have been easy to keep that a secret from us but we are proud that you didn't break your sister's promise." Mom told me hugging me as well

"Thanks mom." I told her hugging her back

"Hey don't forget about us." Jason said as he and the others walk over to us

"Yeah we know it must not have been easy to hide that big of a secret from us but we are all glad that you have came out and tell us." Adam stated

"Yeah we still love you guys." Billy stated

"To the end of the world and back." Rocky stated

"To infinity and beyond." Zack stated

"Thanks guys it means a lot to us." Trini stated

"And just so the two of you know both the Kwans and us well support your relationship with one another just promise to be there for each other." Mom told them

Kimberly and Trini then hold hands.

"We will." Both said together

"Hey how about some pizza and smoothies to celebrate and it's on the house." Ernie told us

"Sounds good." Aisha stated

"Yeah I'm so hungry I can eat a horse." I mentioned

"So what else is new." Kimberly mentioned with a chuckle

We all laugh at that. Aisha then comes over and hugs me.

"You must have been so revealed to not have to hide that big secret huh?" Aisha asked

"Yeah it was for sure, but it was all worth it though and I do it again in a heartbeat." I told her

We then share a quick kiss.

**_The next evening at the Golupski's residence_**

_Kimberly's POV_

I have to say that Trini and I are really happy right now is an understatement as Paul was right along. Our family and friends were happy with finally knowing the truth about us and they are happy we are together now.

'I will never take my little brother for granted ever again.' I thought to myself

Well maybe not all the time anyway.

Trini and I had just finish going to the movies together. We are still not that ready for complete strangers seeing us hold hands or kiss so we left the kissing part when we were driving back to my place but we did hold hands while the movie played as we were the only ones in our roll. I open up the front door to see the lights are off.

"Mom, dad Paul anyone home?" I called out as I turn on the lights

"Maybe they went out too." Trini mentioned

"It's possible." I stated

We walk into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge I grab it and read it out loud.

"_Kim, both mom and I got called into work and mom will be home sometime tomorrow morning and call me when you see this, Paul is over at Preston's and would like you to call him over there when you get the chance._

_Love dad_." I read

"Hmm that's odd wonder why Frank got called in?" Trini wondered

"Well he is the system's software manager so if something happens to the system he has to fix it. I need to make them calls so it will be a few minutes." I told her

"That's fine I need to use bathroom anyway." Trini told me

We both share a kiss. She then walks off as I then pick up the phone and call dad first. After a few rings the line picks up.

"_IP this is Frank speaking_." Dad said through the phone

"Hey dad it's Kim." I said into the phone

"_Hey Kim how as your date with Trini_?" Dad asked through the phone

"It was great we had a good time when do you think you will be home?" I asked into the phone

"_Well it looks like I will be here till tomorrow morning at least cause I am having problems with getting the system back up_." Dad said through the phone

"Well if anyone can do it it's you dad." I told him through the phone

"_Thanks sweetie did have you called Paul yet_?" Dad asked through the phone

"No I am going to do that here in a minute." I said into the phone

"_K well I need to get back to work so you have a goodnight and Trini is more then welcome to stay over if she wants_." Dad said through the phone

"Thanks dad and I promise nothing will happen." I said kind of lying into the phone

"_Good I love you Kim_." Dad said through the phone

"Love you too dad bye." I said into the phone

"_Bye_." Dad said through the phone

We then hung up just as Trini walked in.

"So what your dad say?" Trini asked

"He said he will be stuck at work till morning and said that if you wanted too you could stay over." I told her

"Cool can I use your phone to call my parents?" Trini asked

"Yeah go ahead just don't take too long as I still need to call Paul." I told her

"Right." Trini said as she picks up the phone and dials in her number

I the walk into the bathroom and do my business then wash my hands and walk back into the kitchen as Trini just hangs up the phone.

"My parents said it was ok for me to stay the night." Trini stated

"Sweet just let me call my brother and then we can spend more of us time." I told her

"I like your thinking Kim." Trini stated

We share another kiss before she walks out of the kitchen as I dial Preston's house number.

_Trini's POV_

While Kim is calling Paul I go into her room and go to sit on her bed when I saw a black strap sticking out from under the bed. Curious I go over and pull it out to see a gym bag and it was half way open. I take a peak to see that it had ropes, scarves, tape, and a vibrator.

"She really is kinky like I am I think we will have some fun tonight." I stated

I then leave the stuff in the bag and walk back into the kitchen to still see Kimberly talking to Paul

_Kimberly's POV_

"So yeah that is the whole thing." I said into the phone

"_Well I am glad you had a great time sis I am just glad you came out with everything I'm proud of you big sis_." Paul said through the phone

"Thanks but I couldn't made it through all this without you little brother." I said into the phone

"_True will I will let you go so I will see you tomorrow_." Paul said through the phone

"Ok goodnight little brother you behave tonight and I love you." I told him into the phone

"_I know and I love you too sis bye_." Paul said through the phone

"Bye." I said into the phone hanging it up afterwards

I turn around to see Trini and I walk over to her and throw my hands around her neck as she does the same as we lock lips and start kissing. A few moments later we stop.

"So what do you want to do tonight seeing as how we have the house to ourselves?" I asked

"Well how about we go to your room and have a little fun." Trini suggested

"That is a great idea Trini." I told her

We then walk to my room hand in hand and walk in I then happen to see my 'bag' in the open.

'She must have found it oh this is going to be a good night.' I thought to myself

"So you found my bag of goodies did you?" I asked

"Yeah you thinking what I'm thinking?" Trini asked

"Yeah as long as I am the first one to be tied up and helpless." I told her

"You got it how about we strip to our bra and panties I mean it isn't like the first time we have seen each other like that." Trini said

"Yeah I like that idea a lot." I told her

We then take off our shirt and pants leaving the both of us in our bra and panties me wearing a matching pink set while she wears a matching yellow set. Trini and I then begin kissing each other as we slowly walk towards my bed. Trini lightly pushes me on the bed as I then lie there Trini get's out some rope and ties my hands to each of the bed post. She then ties my ankles together and attaches it to my foot board. She then gets on top of me and we lock lips with each other.

"Oh Trini." I moan between kisses

"Oh Kim." Trini moan as well between kisses

After about ten minutes of doing that we stop and smile at each other.

"I think your ready for the vibrator my love." Trini mentioned

"Oh that sounds lovely but you better gag me as I don't think the neighbors should hear me moan loudly." I mentioned wiggling against the ropes a bit

"I was planning on it." Trini stated

Trini then grabs the vibrator another rope and a scarf and duck tape. She then uses the rope to tie the vibrator to my pussy. She then rolls up the scarf.

"Now open up."Trini told me

"Can I get a kiss first though?" I asked

"Of course." Trini stated

We then begin kissing again. After a few minutes we stop and I open my mouth and she then stuffs the scarf in my mouth then uses four pieces of duck tape to seal it in tight and quiet my moans down.

"You ready?" Trini aked

"Mmmph." I muffle out through the gag nodding yes

'I have been waiting for this for a long time.' I thought to myself

Trini then turns it on low and I can feel the vibes slowly working me up.

"Mmmm." I moan out through the gag

Trini then starts running her hand around my body slowly kissing my neck at times

"Mmmm." I moan some more as I feel that an orgasm is coming.

_An hour and a half later_

_Trini's POV _

After Kimberly had a few orgasms and me teasing her helpless body it was my turn. Kimberly had tied me up the same way I had her earlier and attach the vibrator to my pussy.

"Time for a little kiss before I gag you Trini." Kimberly told me

"I agree my love." I told her

We then lock lips and begin kissing each other passionately for a good ten minutes before we stop and she then gag me the same way I had her gagged earlier. She then turns the vibrator on slow and I begin to feel the vibes.

"Mmmm." I moan out feeling the vibes from the vibrator

Kimberly slowly runs her figures all over my body. I just moan even more as I begin to feel the vibes taking control as I can feel a massive orgasm coming on.

_A few hours later_

_Kimberly's POV_

After having our little bondage fun for the first time we put the stuff away. And change the sheets on my bed and put them in the washer. Luckily I had plan on changing them tonight anyway. So now still in our bra and panties we lay in the clean covers and sheets in my bed in each other's arms just smiling at each other

"I love you Trini Kwan." I told her

"And I love you to Kimberly Ann Heart." Trini told me

We then lock lips and begin kissing each other passionately once more.

**AN**: _Well there's the tenth chapter for this story. Hope you all liked this chapter. Now I won't be updating this for a while as I am going to try and get ch. 45 done for a new home so that I can continue with that. And Plus I need to figure out what order I want to do the episodes I skipped that had came before the Green with evil arc and after leading up to the events of the Green Candle. And speaking of which The Green Candle arc will not exist in this series of stories as I have a plan two parter for them some may like it some may not. If you have an idea on what order I I should do of episodes that I skipped before green with evil and after let me know as well as any ideas you may have for this story or any of my other stories. So until next time please R&R._


	11. Different Drum

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I have revamped this episode a lot as to fit a plot I have planned for this and as to include Tommy in it as if you recall I had Tommy come in way earlier then the show did. Now in this one I am going to introduce another Ranger I will explain more on this with the Author's note at the end of this so please read it as it is really important that you do. Now without further ado here is chapter eleven for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs**

Chapter Eleven: Different Drum

At the Youth Center Kat was teaching a dance class while Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, and I were talking. Just then Paul and his friend Josh Gordon walked in.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey guys." I said greeting them

"Hey yourself." Aisha told me as we shared a kissed

"Hey Tommy I like you to meet a friend of mind Josh Gordon, Josh this is our new friend Tommy Oliver he just moved in from out of town." I said introducing the two

"Ah it's nice to meet you man." Tommy said as the two shook hands

"Yeah same here." Josh told him

"So what you guys up too?" Jason asked

"We are going to go for a bike ride through the mountains." I told them.

"Nice." Zack said

"You two.." Kimberly started to say but I stop her

"Be careful I know sis I'm not six." I stated with a chuckle

She gives me a mock glare and I then give her one back.

"Hey can I tag along with you guys?" Aisha asked

"Yeah sure you ok with that man?" I asked Josh

"I'm cool with that." Josh stated

"But first I could go for a drink before we head out." I mentioned

"Yeah same here." Josh stated

Just then Ernie walked up with eleven drinks.

"Hey Paul I've got some frozen bottles of water in my freezer how about I give you guys one." Ernie suggested

"That'll be great. We could use some ice water." I said

"Nice Sunglasses by the way Paul." Ernie mentioned

"Thanks." I said thanking him

Ernie walked off.

"When did you get them?" Billy asked

"The other day when I went to the store with mom and dad." I said

"Yeah and I think they look a lot better than your old ones." Kimberly mentioned

We laugh and begin talking.

**_Meanwhile inside Rita's Palace_**

"Well it looks like the Gold and Silver Dino Rangers will be going on a bike ride through the mountains. This gives me an idea." Rita mentioned

"What do you have plan this time your evilness?" Squatt asked

"I'm going to capture the Silver Ranger and with their little friend with them they will be unable to Morph." Rita stated

"Brilliant idea Empress." Goldar told her

"Yes now to find a monster to distract the other Rangers." Rita mentioned

"What about a music monster?" Baboo asked

"Great idea. Finster." Rita called out

"Yes my queen." Finster said

"I want you to create a music monster for me." Rita told him

"Yes Empress." Finster said

"And Goldar I want you to go down to Earth when I say and capture the Silver Ranger." Rita told him

"Yes Empress." Goldar stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, Josh, and I were all talking when Kat walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Kat said

"Hey." Tommy replied

"Hey Josh right?" Kat asked

"Yeah nice to see you again Kat." Josh told her

Josh, Aisha, and I stood up when Ernie walked over.

"Here you guys go." Ernie said handing us each a frozen water bottle

"Thanks Ernie, well we're off so we will see you guys later." I told them

"Later." The others said

The three of us then walk off.

"We are going to need to stop by my place so that I can get my bike and change my clothes." Aisha mentioned

"No worries babe anything for you." I told her as I put my hand around her shoulder and kiss her check

"Don't even think it." Josh warned

We both laughed as we walk out of the Juice bar.

_Kimberly's POV_

"You know I am glad that Paul is trying to spend time with some of his old friends." Trini mentioned as her and I hold hands under the table

"Yeah I am too." I stated

"So how things going for you two?" Adam asked

"Couldn't be better." I mentioned

"Yep I think the two of us are made for each other." Trini mentioned

"Yeah for sure." Rocky stated

"Say Tommy where did you moved from anyway?" Rocky asked

"San Francisco." Tommy told us

"That's cool." Zack stated

"Yeah but I kind of like it here better here in Angle Grove then back there even if there are monster attacks." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah." Billy mentioned

"Well I better get back to my dance class." Kat said

"Ok." The rest of us said at the same time

Kat then went back to her dance class.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Empress the Gnarly Gnome is finished." Finster told her

"Good. Now to see where the other two Rangers and their little friend are" Rita mentioned looking into her telescope seeing the three riding their bikes through the mountains

"Good there are in the mountains Goldar go capture the Silver Ranger and take her to a cave somewhere in the mountains." Rita told him

"As you command Empress." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile in the Mountains**_

_Paul's POV_

Josh, Aisha, and I are riding our bikes through the mountains Aisha is now wearing tight black spandex shorts and a silve grey top.

'She looks so sexy in them clothes.' I thought to myself about my girlfriend

"This is nice." Aisha mentioned

"Sure is." Josh and I said together

Just then we see Goldar appear with some Putties.

'Great not now.' I thought to myself

"Greetings humans." Goldar stated

"Whoa it's that gold dude from the news." Josh stated

"What do you want?" I asked

"The girl." Goldar stated as he fired a beam at Aisha making her disappeared

"Aisha." I called out

"I would be more worried about yourselves Putties attack them." Goldar ordered before he disappeared

Josh and I get off our bikes.

"Josh get out of here I will hold them off." I told him

"No I can help." Josh stated

I didn't have time to tell him again as the Putties started attacking us. I was able to defend myself but I saw that Josh was handling himself rather well.

'Maybe he can help after all.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile inside an unknown cave**_

_Aisha's POV_

"Let me go clay heads." I told them as I struggle against these glowing energy ropes binding my wrists behind my back and my waist and ankles to the rock

"You won't be going anywhere anytime soon Silver Ranger. I plan on keeping you out of the way so that you can't help your friends and little boyfriend." Goldar stated

"You won't get away with this Goldar the others will find me." I told him struggling to get free but it only makes the rope tighter.

"I already have haha." Goldar said laughing evilly before disappearing along with the Putties.

I just struggle some more.

"I have to get out of here somehow." I muttered as I keep on struggling to get free.

_**Meanwhile back in the mountains**_

_Paul's POV_

'Man I wish I could morph' I thought to myself

I look over at Josh to see that he had just sent a Putty to a rock with his out stretch fist and its glowing a Ruby Red color

'What the hell?'I thought to myself

I then run over to him

"What in the hell is happening?" Josh asked

Josh opened up his hand then the glowing stops as a Golden Power Morpher and a Power Coin with a Sarcosuchus on it.

"Whoa what in the hell is this?" Josh asked

"A Power Morpher." I told him

"A what?" Josh asked confused

"A Power Morpher it will allow you to become a Power Ranger." I stated

"Me a Power Ranger are you playing with my head?" Josh asked

'Well seeing as how he has one for some strange reason I guess I can let him see me Morph.' I thought to myself

"Just do what I do man." I told him as I bring out my Power Morpher

He is shock to see that I have one too.

'He is about to be even more shocked.' I thought myself

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

Once I Morphed I look at Josh whose eyes are now wide and jaw open.

"Dude you're a Power Ranger." Josh stated

"Yeah and you are now too for some strange reason. Just do what I did and let's finish these Putties." I told him

He looks at it for a moment but then does what I had just did.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Josh yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Josh yelled out

Once Morphed he took a look at himself

"Man this is so cool." Josh mentioned

"You can look at yourself later bro right now we have to finish of these clay heads and help find Aisha." I told him

"Right." Josh stated

The two of us then go back to fighting them.

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat's dance class was doing one more routine, when Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Oh look how pathetic." Bulk stated

"Yeah pathetic." Skull said

"Are you sure you are not his parrot?" Zack asked

"Don't insult my friend." Bulk stated

"Fine then." Zack stated

"Hey Kat ready for the Movies?" Tommy asked

"In a minute." Kat called over to us

Zack then looked back at Bulk.

"Hey Bulk can you do this?" Zack asked

Zack then did a handstand on the counter then hopped down.

"Anything you can do I can do better." Bulk told him

Bulk tried a handstand but ended up on the other side of the Counter as Kat came over to us.

"You can have it Bulk I wasn't hungry anyway." Zack mentioned

"Come one let's get going." Kimberly said

"You better run no one makes a fool out of me." Bulk said

"Really it looks like I just did." Zack said

We all laughed as we walked off. When we got to the hallway we saw dad walking in.

"Good you guys are still here." Dad mentioned

"What's up dad?" I asked

"We need to get to the Command Center Goldar just capture Aisha and the Putties are attacking both Paul and Josh." Dad told us

"Man we better go." Jason said

"Dad is there something you're not telling us?" I asked

"I'll tell you guys when we get to the Command Center." Dad told us

We all then looked around and teleported to the Command Center.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"Now go and capture the girls." Rita ordered

"Yes Empress." Gnarly Gnome stated

**_Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center_**

The girls from Kat's Dance Class were talking then they left the Youth Center. Outside the Youth Center the girls walked out and got hypnotized by Gnarly Gnome.

**_Meanwhile back in the Mountains_**

_Paul's POV_

Once the Putties are defeated Josh and I regroup still morphed.

"Man this is sweet." Josh stated

Just then my Communicator goes off.

"This is Paul go ahead." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul you and Josh teleport to the Command Center right away_." Dad said through the Communicator

"Right dad we are on our way." I said into the Communicator

"Wait your dad is involved with this too?" Josh asked

"Dude there is a lot you don't know more will be explained later but for now we need to meet up with the others and get Aisha back." I told him

"Ok so how are we suppose to get to this Command Center place?" Josh asked

I grab his arm and I teleported us to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Josh and I teleported in now demorphed.

"Whoa what is this place it's amazing?" Josh asked looking around

"**Welcome Josh**." Zordon told him

Josh turned to face him and got a confused and shocked look on his face.

"Who or what are you?" Josh asked

"**I am Zordon**." Zordon told him

"And my name is Alpha 5." Alpha told him

"Ok can someone give me the sort version of how Josh became the Ruby Red Power Ranger?" I asked

"**The Sarcosuchus Power Coin has always been here but the Powers would only work to those that are worthy and capable of handling the power**." Zordon told us

"So in other words you can't choose the Power Coin it chooses you?" Billy asked

"**Correct Billy**." Zordon confirmed

"Alpha, dad, have you guys been able to locate Aisha yet?" I asked

"Not yet." Dad stated

"But we should know soon though." Alpha stated

The two then go and type on the consoles.

_**Meanwhile back inside the unknown cave**_

_Aisha's POV_

I just continue to struggle against these ropes but they just keep getting more tighter then looser.

"I've got to get out of this somehow." I muttered as I struggle more

'Although I kind of like this feeling of being tied up but not in this circumstance.' I thought to myself

I stop struggling for a bit to rest.

"I hope the others will find me soon." I whispered

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"I think I've found her." Dad stated

"Great where is she?" I asked

"It appears to be a cave in the lower mountain region." Dad stated

Just then the alarm goes off.

"What's that loud sound?" Josh asked

"That's the alarm it let's us know when Rita is attacking." Kimberly told him

"What's going on Zordon?" Dad asked

"**Rita has just send another monster to Earth behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We do so to see a monster playing an inqurdian which seems to have an affect on Kat's dance students.

"Oh no that monster has the girls under some kind of spell." Kat mentioned

"**Your suspicions are correct Katherine this new monster Gnarly Gnome has them under a hypnotic spell**." Zordon told us

"We have to free them." Rocky mentioned

"Well maybe we can counteract that freak's hypnotic tune by playing music of our own." I suggested

"Not a bad idea Paul Tommy's Dragon Dagger might just be the answer." Billy mentioned

"Yeah but what about Aisha we can't just leave her in that cave." Adam stated

"Alright then let's split up. Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack, Josh, and I will go deal with the new monster while the rest of you go and free Aisha." Dad stated

"Sounds good to me." I stated

"**Josh before you go you have your own Power Weapon like the other Rangers. Yours is the Gator Sword its blade is as sharp as the Sarcosuchus's teeth and will serve you well**." Zordon told him

"Sweet." Josh stated

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Dad yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Josh yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" Dad yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"MASTODON! Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly Yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in one side of the mountains**_

Once morphed, Tommy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Josh, and Frank teleported down and saw the monster leading the girls into a cave.

"Man not good." Zack mentioned

"Tommy you better get moving." Frank told him

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy then got out his Dragon Dagger and starts playing it. Just then the spell on the girls wears off.

"Hurry and get back to town ladies." Frank told them

"You don't have to tell us twice." One of them said

They all then ran off heading back to town.

"You call that music?" Gnarly Gnome asked

"it sounds a lot better than yours you freak." Josh told him

"You'll pay for that insult Ranger." Gnarly Gnome stated

"Ok guys let's do this." Frank told them

"Right." The others said

They all begin to fight the monster.

"Gator Sword." Josh called out

Just it appeared in his hand and he then slashes down over Gnarly Gnome.

"Man this think is sweet." Josh stated

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Aisha's POV_

I just keep on struggling trying to break free but the ropes won't budge as they only get tighter.

'If it wasn't for the fact I was kidnapped by Rita this would be kind of fun as I like the ropes getting tighter. I wonder if maybe Paul might be into this and we can have our own little fun.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile outside the unknown cave**_

_Paul's POV_

Once morphed Jason, Billy, Kat, Trini, Kimberly, and teleport down to the location that Aisha is being held in and we see Putties guarding the entrance.

"Great now what?" Kat asked

"Listen you guys keep these clay heads busy while I go into the cave and rescue Aisha." I told them

"Right bro." Jason stated

We then go after the Putties. Once I took out the few that were surrounding me I ran into the cave. Once inside I see Aisha tied to a big rock with the same glowing rope that Trini and Kimberly were tied up with the other day.

"Aisha you ok?" I asked going over to her

"Yeah I'm fine can you get these things off they are getting a little bit on the tight side." Aisha stated

I then bring out my Blade Blaster and put it in Blade Mode and cut the ropes binding my girlfriend. She then rubs her wrists as I put my Blade Blaster back in its holster.

"Thanks Paul." Aisha told me

"No problem babe you better Morph the others are going to need help." I told her

"IT's MORPHIN TIME!" Aisha yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha yelled out

Once Aisha was morphed we ran outside just when Goldar appears.

"You may have got freed Silver Ranger but you won't escape." Goldar stated

"Aisha go help the others with the Putties I will take care of bucket head." I told her

"Right." Aisha said going over to the others and helping them fight the Putties.

"Brachio Sword." I called out as it appeared in my hands

"You think you can take me by yourself Gold Ranger?" Goldar asked

"You gonna keep chatting or are you going to fight me?" I asked

Goldar growls as we then fight each other.

_Kimberly's POV_

Trini and I were tag teaming some Putties when Aisha jumped in and took a few down for us.

"Aisha you ok?" I asked

"Never better now let's take care of these clay heads." Aisha stated

"I like your thinking." Trini stated

The three of us then continue to fight off the Putties.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"No this can't be there is another Ranger and Frank's son manage to free the Silver Ranger. Now to increase the music, now grow." Rita said throwing down her wand.

**_Back in the Mountains with Tommy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Josh, and Frank_**

Just then Gnarly Gnome grew thirty stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me." Gnarly Gnome said

"Great now what?" Josh asked

"Josh, take your Zord and finish off this guy while the rest of us take care of the Putties." Frank told him

"Wait I have a Zord? And you think I can handle this on my own?" Josh asked

"Yeah go for it man." Tommy stated

"I need Dino Zord power now." Josh called out

"Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Josh called out

Just the the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord came walked out of the swamp.

"Alright." Josh said before he jumped up in the air

Josh then hopped into the Sarcosuchus's cockpit.

"Josh is in and ready for action." Josh said placing his hands on the console.

"_Josh energize your Power Crystal and place it on your console_." Zordon said through the communications device in the Zord

"Right Power Crystal activate and power up." Josh said placing energizing his crystal and placing it in his console.

"One Ranger can't beat me." Gnarly Gnome stated

"We'll see about that Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode." Josh called out pushing down on the lever in front of him

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword.

"Power up." Josh called out

"That's a neat trick." Gnarly Gnome stated

Just then Gnarly Gnome charge at Josh.

"Gator Tail Saber." Josh called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode drew out its Gator Tail Sword.

"Gator Slash attack." Richie commanded

Just then the Gator Tail Saber started glowing and then Josh brought it down striking and destroying Gnarly Gnome.

"Oh yeah baby now that was awesome." Josh stated

**_Meanwhile back in the other side of the mountains_**

_Paul's POV_

I had just kicked Goldar to the ground.

"You had enough Goldar or do you want to go another round?" I asked as the others run up to me

"We shall fight another time Ranger." Goldar stated as he then disappears

"Why does he always seem to say that?" Jason asked

"Who knows." I stated

"Your dad contacted us and informed us that Josh has destroyed that music monster in his Zord." Billy stated

"Great." I stated

"Wait Josh is a Ranger now?" Aisha wondered

"Yeah we will tell you about it when we head back to the Command Center." I told her

We all then high fived each other.

**_Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace_**

"No those Rangers won again and on top of that they have a new Ranger, it's just not fair." Rita stated

"We'll get them next time." Goldar mentioned

"Shut up I've got a headache." Rita told him

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Great job Rangers and I'm glad to see that you're are alright Aisha**." Zordon stated

"Thanks Zordon." Aisha said

"**And now I welcome our newest Ranger now that you are a true Power Ranger Josh you must follow three basic rules or lose the Protection of the Power. First never use you Power for personal gain. Second never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And finally keep your identity a secret no one must know that you are a Power Ranger**." Zordon told him

"You can count on me Zordon 100%" Josh told him

"Here I made you a communicator." Billy said handing him a Ruby Red Communicator

"Wow thanks man." Josh said

"You're one of us now welcome aboard my friend." I told him

We then clasp hands.

"Now that there are thirteen of us Rita will have and even harder time dealing with us." Adam mentioned

"Yeah you said it man." Zack stated as they clasp hands

"Yeah this is great." Kat mentioned

"Ok guys let's do it." Dad said as he then placed his hand in the center

We all then placed ours on top of his and we look at Josh. He then places his on top of ours.

"Welcome to the team Josh." Dad told him

We all then jumped up in the air raising our hands up in the process.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yelled out

_**Later at night inside the Golupski's residents**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Trini and I are cuddle up with each other watching a movie each of us wearing jeans and a top mine Pink and hers Yellow of course. Just then we hear the door bell ring.

"Wonder who that could be at this hour?" I wondered as I get up and walk over to the front door opening it to reveal Aisha.

"Aisha what's up?" I asked

"I kind of need to talk to you about something real important." Aisha told me

I let Aisha inside and close the door.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well there is something I want to tell Paul but I don't know how to tell him." Aisha told me

We walked into the living room and she then happens to see Trini.

"Oh I'm sorry if I had interrupted anything." Aisha stated

"It's ok Aisha we were just watching a movie." Trini told her

"So you said you needed help with telling Paul something important. What is it?" I asked

"It's kind of embarrassing to say." Aisha mentioned

"Aisha you can tell us anything and whatever you tell us will not go any further then us." Trini told her

"Well ok. When I was tied up by Goldar in that cave and trying to free myself I started to realize that I like the feeling of being tied up." Aisha told us

"You do?" I asked kind of in shock

"Yeah and I don't know how to tell Paul as I don't want him to think I am a freak." Aisha stated

"Aisha Paul wouldn't think that of you." Trini told her

"Yeah I know my little brother better than anyone even better than our parents and I know for a fact that he won't think of you like that just because you are kinky." I told her putting a hand on her shoulder

"I guess you're right. So you two are not freaked out by me telling you this either?" Aisha asked

"Nope." Trini and I said together

"If I may take a guess here I say you two are kinky too?" Aisha wondered

"Yeah we are." I told her

"Well I guess I came to the right people then. Where is everyone else anyway Kim?" Aisha asked

"Paul is over at Preston's hanging out with a few friends for the night, mom is working late, and dad is stuck at work all night as a problem came up at work and he had to go in and try to fix it." I told her

"That stinks." Aisha stated

"Hey I have an idea, how about the three of us go into Kimberly's room and we tie each other up if you're ok with it that is Aisha?" Trini asked

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun." Aisha stated

"Well let's go." I told them

I turn off the tv and the three of us walk into my room. I then shut the door and lock it just in case dad returns home before we are done. I then grab the bag from under my bed and take out some rope.

"Ok Aisha you ready?" I asked as she is wearing a top and jeans

"Yeah sure but you mind if I at least take off my clothes?" Aisha asked

"Yeah sure we don't mind as Trini and I were going to do the same if you were ok with that too?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine with it." Aisha stated

The three of us then take off our shirts and pants leaving the three of us in our bras and panties me wearing a matching pink set while Trini wears a matching yellow set and Aisha wearing a matching black set.

"Ok Aisha you ready?" I asked walking over to her with a piece of rope

"Yeah." Aisha said as she turned her back towards me and crossed he wrists behind her back

I then begin to tie Aisha's wrists together. Once done I clinch the rope a little.

"That's not too tight is it?" I asked

"No it's fine." Aisha told me as she wiggle her hands a bit testing it out

"Ok have a seat on the floor." I told her

I then help her sit down on the floor. I then cross her ankles and tie them with rope.

"Do you mind if Trini and I have a quick moment in front of you?" I asked

'I really don't want to do anything in front of Aisha that would make her uncomfortable.' I thought to myself

"No that's fine with me." Aisha told us

"You sure?" Trini asked

"Yeah go for it you two." Aisha insisted

Trini and I then begin kissing each other in front of Aisha. While the two of us kiss I happen to see that Aisha is actually enjoying seeing the two of us kiss.

'Weird.' I thought to myself

I quickly return my focus in kissing Trini with all my passion. A few moments later we break the kiss.

"You want to go first?" Trini asked

"You know it Trini." I told her

Trini then grabs a piece of rope and tightly ties my wrists behind my back crossed. Once she has them tied she sits me down with my and Aisha's backs to each other. Trini then crosses my ankles and ties them together. She then grabs more rope and uses them to tie around our upper bodies pinning us together. The rope goes from below our breasts to our waists.

"Ok you two I will be back in a few minutes." Trini told us

Trini and share a quick kiss and she grabs my robe and walks out of the room.

"Hey Aisha can I ask you something?" I asked as the two of us struggle a bit

"Yeah sure what is it?" Aisha asked

"Well when Trini and I were kissing it looked like you were enjoying the scene?" I inquired

"Well there is one more secret I should share with you." Aisha stated

"Wait hold on a minute Aisha are you a lesbian?" I asked in concern

'Please say no I don't think Paul could take losing his girlfriend this quickly.' I thought to myself

"No, no, I'm not I am actually Bi but I prefer men though but I don't mind playing with women like this." Aisha admitted

'Well that's good to know.' I thought to myself

"Well Aisha I am glad you admitted to me about this but you really should tell Paul about all of this soon." I suggested

"I plan on it trust me Kim." Aisha told me

"Good." I stated as the two of us struggle some more

Just then Trini walks back in and closes and locks the door then takes my robe off.

"Ok we are going to play a little game. I am going to handcuff myself to the bedpost and whoever frees themselves first gets to tie me to the person that didn't win." Trini told us as she sat down on the floor by the bedpost tying her ankles together

"Sounds good to me." Aisha stated

"Same here." I told her

She smiles at us and winks at me and I wink back at her. She then handcuffs her hands behind the post.

"Ok game has started you two." Trini said as she struggles a bit

Aisha and I begin to struggle trying to be the first one to be freed.

**AN**: _Well there's the eleventh chapter for this story. Hope you all liked this chapter. Now I want to say this right now the OC I introduce in this chapter is based on a close friend of my who had recently gave me permission to use his name in the story. So I ask that you respect his privacy and also he is currently in the United States Army. Now to clear up a few more things, I know I am bring a new Ranger in so quickly after bring in Tommy but I felt that this was the right time to do so. Also the reference of the Ruby Red Power Coin only choosing those worthy of the power is taking from Dino Thunder in which the Dino Gems chooses those capable of handling the power. Also I wanted to put the Ruby Red Ranger in here as I plan on adding these powers to some of my other stories and I wanted the Ruby Red Dino Ranger be introduce in this story first. Now I don't know when I will update this one as I need to figure out which episode to do next as I am going to be moving episodes around like crazy as to make it work so that Dooms Day episodes will be the final part of this story. And Plus if you are wondering with me making Aisha Bi in this that I might have her and Paul break up then don't worry on that as I don't plan on doing so. As I have an idea for this plot twist. So until next time please R&R._


	12. Return of an Old Foe Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Now about half of this chapter might not be what some of you would want to read as I would normally do this towards the end of the chapter and I apologize on that but it fits in for this at the moment. Now without further ado here is chapter Twelve for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs**

Chapter Twelve: Return of an Old Foe Pt. 1

_Kimberly's POV_

I am currently at Trini's as her parents are out of town for a few days and her younger Sora went to a water park in another town and won't be back till tomorrow evening. Trini and I needed a little alone time for a full day and we have been enjoying it to the fullest so far as we have spent half of it tying each other up. Speaking of which I am currently the one tied up in her room while she is on the phone with someone. I am currently wearing my Pink night gown and Pink Panties. My wrists are tied together above my head to her head board and my ankles are tied together and attach to her foot board. I just lightly struggle against the ropes just enjoying the feeling of being helpless and at her mercy. Just then I see Trini opening the door as she is also wearing the same thing I am wearing but Yellow.

"How's my little Ptrea doing?" Trini asked as she got on the bed

"Great now that you are here my sweet." I told her

We then kiss passionately for a few long moments before stopping.

"I had just talk with my parents and they want me to pick up my sister from her trip tomorrow so we will have to cut our time short tomorrow." Trini told me running a finger down my bare arm which makes me moan.

"That's fine and besides I had promise I go to the gym with my mom tomorrow anyway." I told her wiggling my hands a bit

"Sounds good." Trini told me

We then start kissing again.

"You look so hot all tied up Kim." Trini told me in between kisses

"Yeah will you look hot all the time Trini." I told her in between kisses

"So do you." Trini said

We just keep on kissing as I struggle lightly every now and then.

_**Meanwhile inside Rita's Palace**_

"I have to find a way to get rid of them Rangers especially now that there are thirteen of them." Rita mentioned

"Let's call on Quazor Empress." Goldar suggested

"Perfect idea Goldar go find him and bring him here at once." Rita ordered

"Yes Empress right away." Goldar said disappearing

_**Meanwhile later on at night back inside Trini's house**_

After me being tied up for pretty much all day by my love I now have Trini tied up the same way she had me earlier. I am now laying on my side as she is laying on her side as best she can and I just run my finger on her bare arms.

"I wish we could last like this every day." I mentioned to her

"Me too." Trini agreed

We then share a kiss.

"Just wondering does your family suspect that we do this when they are not around?" I asked

"No how about yours?" Trini asked as she lightly struggles

"Well I don't think my parents suspect a thing but Paul on the other hand I think he knows." I said

"What makes you think that?" Trini asked

"This is my little brother we are talking about Trini Paul always seems to find out anything and plus I have a hard time keeping stuff from him." I told her

"True." Trini said

Trini and I begin kissing each other passionately some more. As we are doing this I reach under her nightgown as so I could feel her rock hard nipples. As I run my hand over them and squeeze them a bit she happily moans at my touch.

_**Meanwhile inside Aisha's house**_

_Paul's POV_

Aisha's parents are both out of town her dad on a business trip for a week and her mom visiting Aisha's grandma. Seeing as how it is the weekend Aisha has asked me if I could stay with her for the weekend. Now at first her dad didn't like that idea but he knew that I would never do anything to hurt her so he allowed me to stay with her for the weekend. Right now Aisha and I are snuggling up on the couch in the living room as we had just finished watching a movie.

"That was a good movie." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah but it could have used a little more action in my opinion." I stated

"You men and your action." Aisha muttered

"Yeah but you love me either way." I mentioned

"That I do." Aisha told me as we share a quick kiss

"So you want to watch another movie?" I asked

"Yeah you can pick this time." Aisha stated

"Cool." I said as I get up and look through her movie collection to see if I could find one I like

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"You have called my queen? Quazor asked

"Yes how would you like to get revenge on Frank?" Rita asked

"I would love nothing more than to get rid of that Ranger for good." Quazor stated

"Good we shall wait till tomorrow before we make any plans." Rita stated

"As you wish my queen." Quazor stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Aisha's house**_

As Aisha and I watch the movie that I had picked out I can't help but wonder on something.

'I don't think she is that kind of girl anyway.' I thought to myself

"Something on your mind Paul?" Aisha asked

I snap out of my thoughts and smile at her.

"Nothing to worry about babe let's keep watching the movie." I told her kissing her forehead

She looks at me oddly for a moment then just shrugs and cuddles up more to me as we continue to watch the movie. An hour later the movie had ended but we just stay where we are in each other's arms.

"I love this." I muttered as Aisha cuddled a little closer

"I do too I just wish that it could last forever." Aisha mentioned

"Me to but at least we will have until Sunday though." I told her

"So true." Aisha said

We then share a quick kiss.

"Hey Paul can we sleep in the same bed tonight?" Aisha asked

"Um.." I stumble trying to figure out what to say

'The last thing I want to happen is to deal with her father if he ever found out.' I thought to myself

Aisha probably senses my uneasiness about this and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry hun, we are just going to lay in bed in each other's arms, I am not ready for that big of a step yet." Aisha told me

'Thank god.' I thought to myself

"Well then let's get ready for bed then." I stated

"I like your thinking." Aisha stated

We get up turn off the TV and get ready for bed I head for the guest room and change in there then I go use the bathroom as Aisha said would go and use the one in her parents room. Once I finish brushing my teeth and what not I walk over to Aisha's room to see the door close. I knock on the door.

"It's safe to come in Paul." Aisha called out

I open the door to see that she was wearing a silver top and black PJ shorts.

'Wow she looks great in that.' I thought to myself

"I take it you like what you see?" Aisha asked walking over

"Yeah." Was all I could say

We then kiss.

"Well let's go to bed." Aisha mentioned

"Sounds good." I said

We then climb into her bed and cuddle up next to each other.

"I love you Paul." Aisha told me

"I love you too Aisha." I told her

We share a quick kiss then we close our eyes.

_**The next morning at Trini's house**_

_Trini's POV_

I was taking a shower enjoying the warm water hitting my body. Just then I feel hands wrap around my waist. I smile knowing full well who it is and I could feel the metal from the handcuffs in her hands.

"Thought I join you in the shower." Kimberly said

"I like that I could use a hand washing up why don't we cuff each other's hands and wash up one another." I suggested

"I was hoping you suggest that you are first." Kimberly told me

"I love to be first." I told her

Kimberly then slowly moves her hands down my arms and once she gets to my wrists she slowly brings them behind as I let her and she cuffs them together. She then turns me around to face her.

"Let's kiss before I clean you up." Kimberly told me

"Sounds good but we better make all this fast as I promise I pick Sora up by one in the afternoon." I told her

"No worries." Kim told me

She then presses my back to the shower wall and we begin to kiss each other passionately as she also presses her body against mine.

_**Meanwhile back inside Aisha's house**_

_Paul's POV_

After the two of us had woke up and each took separate showers we then made some eggs.

'Well more her pushing me aside so that she can make them. Why do women always think men can't cook?' I thought to myself

Just then she sits the plate in front of me and she put hers in front her as she then sat down as well.

"These looks great Aisha." I told my girlfriend

"Thanks Paul." Aisha stated

I told a bite from it.

"Really good." I told her after I sallow my first bite

"Glad you like it." Aisha said eating her own eggs

About ten minutes later we had finished eating and are now doing the dishes. Too which Aisha was more than happy to have my help on.

"So did Kim say she and Trini were going to meet us at the Youth Center later with the others?" Aisha asked

"Yeah she told me yesterday that she would show up after her and mom finished at the gym around two but I am not for sure about Trini but I am sure she will be there too." I told her

We just continue to do the dishes.

_**Meanwhile back inside Trini's house**_

_Kimberly's POV_

After Washing up Trini and kissing her it is now my turn. So I unlock the cuffs from Trini and hand her the cuffs and the key attach to a string as she puts that around her neck moves the key to her back side.

"Be a good girl Kimmy." Trini told me

"You know I am always good for you Trini." I told her as I turn my back to her

Trini then brings her hands around to the front of me and first touches my breasts. I moan at the touch. She then moves to my arms and slowly moves on down to my wrists and brings them behind my back and she then cuffs them together.

"Let's kiss first." Trini told me

"Let's." I agreed

She then presses my back to the shower wall like I did her earlier and she then presses her body against mine and we start kissing again.

_**Meanwhile back inside Aisha's house**_

_Paul's POV_

After the dishes were done Aisha and I decided on watching some TV first before going to the Youth Center.

"I'm glad we slept together in the same bed last night Paul." Aisha told me

"Really why's that? Not that I am complaining or anything but just wondering?" I asked

"I just loved the feeling of being in your protective arms it made me feel completely safe." Aisha told me

"Well I loved being in the same bed with you as well all cuddle up with my Raptor girl." I told her kissing her forehead

We also share a quick kiss and go back to watching the TV.

_**Meanwhile later on back inside Trini's house**_

_Kimberly's POV_

After Trini had washed me up and our make out session in the shower we had dried off did our hair and such and I change into my workout clothes which consists of a Pink top and Pink Yoga pants while Trini put on a pair of tight yellow pants and yellow T-shirt. We had breakfast then brushed our teeth.

"Well have a good workout with your mom and I will see you at the Youth Center afterwards." Trini told me

"Thanks and see you there." I told her

We then kissed each other then I headed out to meet mom for our workout.

_**Meanwhile a bit later inside Rita's Palace**_

"My queen I have an idea on how to get rid of that old Ranger if I may?" Quazor asked

"Go ahead Quazor what is this plan you speak of?" Rita asked

"We capture his wife and her daughter." Quazor told her

"That's a wonderful idea Quazor now let's see where those two are." Rita stated looking into her telescope to see Kimberly and her mom at a yoga workout session

"Perfect Quazor go capture them when they leave the building they are in." Rita ordered

"Yes my queen." Quazor stated

_**Meanwhile outside the Angle Grove YMCA building**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Mom I walk out of the YMCA building after our yoga workout she is wearing the same workout clothes as me but hers is Blue.

"That was a good Yoga lesson." Mom mentioned

"Yeah it was mom." I stated

Before we could reach mom's car Putties appeared and before I could do anything the Putties grab both of us.

"Let us go you clay brains." I told them struggling to break their hold on me

The Putties along with mom and I disappear.

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Good work Putties now tie them up in a giant hole in the cave I shall be there within moments." Quazor said before teleporting out of the Palace

_**Meanwhile inside an unknown cave**_

Mom and I were tied up back to back our wrists tied behind our backs then connected to each other's bound wrists. Rope around our waists, pinning us together and rope around our ankles binding them together.

'What is with bad guys tying us up?' I thought to myself as mom and I were struggling against the energy ropes

"You ok Kim?" Mom asked

"Yeah are you?" I asked

Just then we see a monster its entire body is blue has the letter Q on its chest and looks like a samurai.

"Well we meet again Mrs. Hart." The monster stated

"It's Mrs. Golupski now what do you want this time Quazor?" Mom asked glaring at him as we struggle against the energy ropes

'How do they know each other?' I thought to myself

"I want revenge on that husband of yours and I plan on using you as bait hahaha." Quazor stated laughing evilly

Mom and I begin struggling madly trying to break free.

_**Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

Aisha and I walk in to see Rocky, Adam, Jason, Kat, Zack, Billy, and Tommy at the table we walk over to the them.

"Hey guys." Aisha and I greeted

"Hey you two." Kat said

"Hey so you know if Trini, Kimberly, or Josh coming down Paul?" Kat asked

"I had talked with Kimberly earlier and she said she will be here after her and mom finish their workout and Trini said that she will be by after picking up her sister and I had talked with Josh and he should be here soon." I told them

"Cool." Tommy stated

"So what did you two love birds do last night?" Zack asked with a grin on his face

"We watch movies all night if you must know nosy." Aisha stated giving him a mock glare

Just then we see Josh and Trini walk in.

"Hey man." I greeted Josh as we clasp hands

"Hey Paul you know if Kimberly is here yet?" Trini asked

"No her and mom's workout must have ran a bit longer then plan but she should be here soon though." I told her

"Cool." Trini stated

It kind of seems weird that the two of them are together now but I am happy for the both of them as I know Kimberly has had strong feelings for Trini for years. But I know they tend to do something while no one is around. Just then we see my dad walk in with a serious face.

"Hey what's up Frank?" Tommy asked

"Guy's we have trouble we need to get to the Command Center right away." Dad told us

"Great Rita is at it again." Josh stated

We all then get up and walk into the empty hallway and teleport to the Command Center. Once we teleported into the Command Center we face Zordon.

"What's going on?" I asked

"**An old enemy from Frank's past has capture Kimberly and Gina**." Zordon told us

"What who?" I asked in shock by this news

"_That would be me_." An evil voice stated through the Viewing Globe

We all turn towards the voice to see a monster that looks like a samurai has a 'Q' on his chest and his body is entirely blue.

"Quazor I demand to know where my daughter and wife is." Dad stated

'Wow never seen this side of him before.' I thought to myself

"_But of course see for yourself_." Quazor stated through the Viewing Globe

Just then, an image appeared and we then see Kimberly and Mom tied up back to back with energy ropes.

"Oh no Kim." Trini stated

I quickly take Trini's hand trying to calm her.

"**I demand that you release Kimberly and her mother at once Quazor**." Zordon demanded

"_You are not in any position to make any demands Zordon_." Quazor said through the Viewing Globe

"What you want Quazor?" Dad asked

"_Meet me at the Outskirts of Angle Grove in one hour and come alone and if I find that you have brought any of the other Rangers your lovely daughter and wife will be going for a swim_." Quazor stated through the Viewing Globe

Just then the Viewing Globe goes blank.

"Man who was that guy?" Tommy wondered

"Yeah." Billy mentioned

"His name is Quazor and he was one of my first opponents that I had fought years ago when I was just starting out as a Ranger." Dad stated

"Oh Ayi, yi, yi, yi this is not good at all." Alpha cried out

"Yeah I know what are we going to do?" Josh wondered

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Let us go Quazor." Mom stated as we struggle against the energy ropes

"Dream on Mrs. Golupski you and your lovely daughter are about to take a swim." Quazor stated

Just the above our heads several valves open up and water starts pouring out and the very bottom of the hole below us starts to fill up with water.

"Hope you ladies can hold your breaths. Hahaha." Quazor stated laughing evilly as he then disappears.

We look down to see that while the hole is really deep it is slowly filling up with water and rising.

"Not good." I stated

Mom and I then begin to struggle madly trying to free ourselves

**AN**: _Well there's the twelfth chapter for this story. Hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry for having to end this on a cliffhanger but I have to and I don't know when I will update on this but I will try and not have you guys wait long for the next chapter. So until next time please R&R._


	13. Return of an Old Foe Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this chapter but I wanted to finish my very first story A New Home, The Beginning of A New Life story and get a good start on it's sequel story A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers. Now without further ado here is chapter thirteen for your reading pleasure._

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Calling of the Dinosaurs**

Chapter Thirteen: Return of an Old Foe Pt. 2

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Mom and I were still tied up and struggling against the energy ropes trying to free ourselves.

"Mom how is it that Blue freak and you know each other?" I asked as we keep on struggling

"Well I know him because I was once captured by him years back." Mom stated as we struggle

"So does that mean.." I started to say as we just keep on struggling

"Yeah I know that your dad is a Power Ranger and I also know that you, your brother, Trini, and your friends are Power Rangers as well." Mom told me

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"I don't get it why would this guy kidnapped Kimberly and Mrs. Golupski just to get to you Frank?" Tommy wondered

"That's the way he works." Dad stated

"Wait dad this happen before?" I asked

"Yeah when your mom and I were planning our wedding he had came back and capture her to get to me." Dad told me

"So is it safe to say that mom knows about us being Rangers?" I asked

"Yeah she does." Dad confirmed

"Frank we can't let you go down there and deal with that blue freak alone." Zack stated

"Zack's right." Rocky agreed

"Guys it would actually be best if we let dad go after him alone." I told them not liking the idea of him fighting that guy alone either

"Why's that Paul?" Billy asked

"Well think about it Quazor is not going to let mom and Kimberly go even if dad goes alone so while he battles him the rest of us can find that cave and rescue mom and Kimberly." I mentioned

"Paul's right I know what Quazor is like and he won't free them even if I meet his demands." Dad stated

"**Frank remember Quazor fights like a ninja but doesn't fight with honor so be careful**." Zordon told him

"Right Zordon the rest of you do your best in locating Kimberly and Gina." Dad stated

"Right you can count on it dad." I told him

"**Good luck Frank and let the Power protect you**." Zordon told him

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Dad yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" Dad yelled out

_**Meanwhile in the Outskirts of Angle Grove**_

Once Morphed Frank teleported down in the Outskirts and looks around.

"Well I guess the only thing I can do now is wait." Frank mentioned

"So you showed up after all." A voice called out

Frank turned around to see Quazor.

"Yeah that's right Quazor I have kept my end of the deal now free my wife and daughter." Frank demanded

"Ah you really think I was going to free them Gold Ranger you are as stupid as ever. Quazor stated

'I knew it and so did Paul.' Frank thought to himself

"You're going to pay blue boy." Frank stated pulling out Xavier

"You don't stand a chance against me old man." Quazor stated pulling out his sword

The two then start fighting each other

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Mom and I keep on struggling as the water slowly rises but what mom had just told me was kind of a shocker

"So you knew from the very beginning that Paul, our friends and I are Power Rangers?" I asked

"Yeah at first dad denied it but I was able to see right past it." Mom stated

'Wow I wonder what else she knows.' I thought to myself

Mom and I just keep on struggling.

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Oh this is working out perfectly now to take care the remaining Rangers." Rita stated

"Allow me to take some Putties to Angle Grove and cause some trouble there." Goldar suggested

"An excellent idea Goldar at least you will be able to draw most of the other Rangers." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"Paul any luck in finding your mom or Kimberly?" Aisha asked

"No they are really making that cave really hard to find." I mentioned

"It could be possible that Rita had Quazor put some kind of energy shield around the cave preventing us from finding them." Billy suggested

"**An excellent hypothesis Billy Alpha Paul let's expand the search perimeter**." Zordon told us

"Of course why didn't we think of it before?" Alpha wondered

"Let's go for it then Alpha." I stated

Before we could do anything the alarms go off.

"Man what now?" Rocky wondered

"**Rangers behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We do so and see Goldar and the Putties attack downtown Angle Grove.

"Oh man Goldar and the Putties are terrorizing the city." Zack stated

"We have to stop them." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah but we still need to locate Kimberly and Gina." Trini mentioned

"We'll have to split up then, Tommy, Josh, Zack, and Jason you guys handle Goldar the rest of us will stay here and continue the search for mom and Kimberly." I told them

"Right bro." Tommy stated

"Well let's bag this monkey." Zack stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Josh yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON! Zack yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile in the city**_

Once Morphed Jason, Zack, Tommy, and Josh teleported to the city, Jason with his Power Sword, Zack with his Power Axe, Tommy pulled out his Dragon Dagger, and Josh brought out his Gator Sword.

"Hold it right there Goldar." Jason stated

"Only four of you? Where are the other Rangers?" Goldar asked

"The four of us can handle you no problem bucket head." Zack stated

"That's right." Tommy agreed

"We'll see about that Putties attack." Goldar ordered

The four Rangers then start fighting the Putties and Goldar.

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Mom and I continue to struggle madly to free ourselves as the water slowly keeps on rising.

"Mom how long do you think we have before we are completely underwater?" I asked still struggling

"Well a few minutes before the water get's over the hole in front of us but about fifteen minutes before we have to start holding our breaths." Mom mentioned

We both begin to struggle like made now.

'This is not the way I wanted to go out.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back in the outskirts of town**_

Frank and Quazor were still locked in a deadly fight with neither fighter having the upper hand.

"You're getting slow in your old age Ranger." Quazor stated as their blades lock against the other

"I may be slow but I still can tangle around with you." Frank told him

They just continue to battle.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"Paul anything yet?" Trini asked

"Maybe Alpha do a sector search over at the beach." I told him

"Right away Paul." Alpha stated pushing some buttons

A few moments later a beeping sound was heard.

"Bingo the Computer has locked onto them they are in a cave on a small island not far from the beach." Alpha stated

"Good work Alpha can you get an image?" Aisha wondered

"Yeah it should appear on the Viewing Globe now." Alpha told us

We go over and look at the Viewing Globe to see Kimberly and mom tied up back to back and water slowly rising as they are sitting in a puddle of water but it probably won't stay that way for long.

"Oh no Kimberly and Gina are tied up and are about to be in trouble of drowning." Trini mentioned

"Trust me Trini we will get both of them out for sure." I told her

"Oh no Ayi, yi, yi, yi, the entrance of the cave is being guarded by Putties and Scorpina." Alpha cried out

"Great I knew it wouldn't be that easy to save them." Kat mentioned

"Your right Kat looks like we are going to have our work cut out for us." Adam stated

"Yeah look we'll have to do this just right Trini, you and I will go into the cave to rescue mom and Kimberly." I told her

"Right sounds good to me." Trini stated

"Right then the rest of us will fight off Scorpina and the Putties." Aisha stated

"**Rangers be careful and use caution**." Zordon stated

"Right." I stated

"**Good luck Rangers and let the Power protect you**." Zordon told us

"Ok guys let's rumble." Rocky stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Mom and I are still struggling as we are now about half way in the water.

"We have to get out of here and fast." Mom mentioned as we struggle madly

"Yeah I know mom I just hope the others can make it in time." I stated as we keep struggling

'Come on guys where are you?' I thought to myself

Mom and I just keep on struggling as the water slowly keeps rising higher

_**Meanwhile outside the cave**_

_Paul's POV_

Once Morphed we teleported down by the entrance of the cave and see the Putties and Scorpina waiting for us.

"Rangers we have been expecting you." Scorpina stated

"Yeah will you are not going to stop us from freeing my mother and sister." I stated

"Putties attack them." Scorpina ordered

"Remember the plan guys." I reminded them

"Right." The others said

We then start fighting the Putties as Adam and Rocky went after Scorpina.

"Trini now's our chance let's go." I told her

"Right Paul." Trini stated

We then run into the cave.

_**Meanwhile inside the cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Mom and I are now struggling more as the water is now above our breasts still below our necks.

"This isn't looking good Kim." Mom mentioned as we struggle

"I know let's just hope the others are not that far now." I mentioned

'I hope.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

Once in the cave we run over to a big hole in the center of the cave and see Kimberly and Mom about almost neck deep in water.

"There they are." Trini mentioned

"Mom Kimberly you two ok?" I called out

They stop struggling and look up towards us.

"Paul Trini are we ever glad to see you two." Mom called out

"Hurry guys." Kimberly stated

'Always the impatient one.' I thought to myself

"Trini get out your Blade Blaster we are going to have to go swimming in order to free them." I told her as I got out my Blade Blaster and switch it to Blade mode

"Right." Trini said doing the same thing

Trini and I then dive into the water. We then swim over to mom and Kimberly.

"Guy's hurry." Kimberly said struggling

Trini and I then dive underwater and cut the energy ropes freeing them. We then go back up. I grab mom while Trini grabs Kimberly and we then jump back up to higher grounds.

"Paul Trini thanks." Mom said giving us a hug

"Yeah but you shouldn't have cut it that close." Kimberly told me as she hugs me

"I'll remember that." I mentioned as we break the hug and she then tightly hugs Trini

'She use to hug me that tight but not anymore.' I thought to myself kind of sad as those days look to be gone

I shake my head out of my thoughts as we have more pressing matters to deal with.

"Alpha Kimberly and mom are free teleport mom to the Command Center." I said into the Communicator

"_Right away Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just then mom was teleported to the Command Center.

"Trini go back outside of the cave and help Adam and the others with Scorpina." I told her

"Right." Trini said running out of the cave

"Kim, you and me will go help dad with battling Quazor." I told her

"Gladly I have a little score to settle with that guy." Kimberly stated

"Well let's get going then." I told her

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

_**Outside the cave**_

After taking out the Putties the Rangers then fought off Scorpina but were having trouble against her.

"You Rangers are finished." Scorpina stated

Just then Trini ran out of the cave and jumped in the air and kicked Scorpina to the ground.

"We are not beaten yet Scorpina." Trini stated

"One more makes no difference." Scorpina stated

"Trini are Kimberly and her mom ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah there both fine Gina was teleported to the Command Center and Kimberly went with Paul to help their dad fight Quazor." Trini told them

"Good then let's do this guys." Rocky stated

"Right the others said

They all then do battle with Scorpina.

_**Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Angle Grove**_

Quazor and Frank were still battling each other.

"Give it up old man you can't defeat me." Quazor stated

"I don't know the meaning of the word." Frank told him

Just then a Pink energy Arrow and Gold blast sent Quazor to the ground. Frank turned around to see that it was Kimberly and Paul. Kimberly with her Power Bow and Paul with his Brachio Sword.

_Paul's POV_

"Thought you could use some help." I mentioned

Dad then ran over to us.

"I'm glad to see you guys you ok Kim?" Dad asked

"Yeah I'm fine dad and so is mom Alpha teleported her to the Command Center." Kimberly told him

"Good then what you guys say we finish this guy off for good?" Dad asked

"Reading your mind dad." I mentioned

"The three of you together won't matter I will defeat you all." Quazor stated

"That's what you think Quazor, Kim here shoot this." Dad told her handing her Xavier

"Right dad alright blue boy take this." Kimberly stated taking Xavier and loading it up in her Power Bow

Just then, she fired Xavier at Quazor and it glowed Gold struck Quazor sending him to the ground.

"My turn." I mentioned

I then charge in and the Brachio Sword started glowing Gold and I jump in the air and bring down on Quazor sending him back to the ground sparks shooting out of him.

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Don't think you three have won yet now make Quazor grow." Rita called out throwing her Wand down towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back in the outskirts of town**_

Just then we see Quazor grow thirty stories tall.

"Try and stop me now Rangers." Quazor stated

"Oh we will Paul, Kim I have an idea for a new Mega combo you two with me?" Dad asked

"You know I am dad." I told him

"Same here dad." Kimberly stated

"Alright then let's do it." Dad stated

"We need Dino Zord Power Now." Kimberly and I called out

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Dad called out

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." Dad called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord cam burrowing down through the mountains.

"Alright." I said before I jumped up into the air

I then hop into the Brachiosaurus's cockpit.

"Alright let's get it in gear." I said placing my hands on the controls

Kimberly then hopped into the Pterodactyl's cockpit.

"I'm with you little brother." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls

"Right let's do this." Dad said

Dad then jumped into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Dad said placing Xavier in the slot in front of him

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Alright you two ready?" Dad asked

"Ready when you are dad." I told him

"Gorilla Warrior Megazord transformation sequence now." Dad called out

Just then, the Brachiosaurs Dino Zord's head folded down and then split into two and became the legs and attach to the Gorilla Zord Warrior Mode's folded feet, then the Pterodactyl Dino Zord wrapped around the Gorilla Zord's waist and the Pterodactyl's head attach atop of the Gorilla Zord's Head.

"Online." Dad, Kimberly, and I called out

"Whoa now this is cool." I mentioned

"Yeah totally." Kimberly stated

"You think that will defeat me think again." Quazor stated

Quazor then charge right at us.

"Alright you two you ready?" Dad asked

"You know it dad." Kimberly and I said together

"GORILLA POWER BLASTER FIRE!" The three of us shouted out together

Just then, blasts fired out of the Gorilla's and Pterodactyl's head shooting straight at Quazor. It hits him straight on sending him to the ground destroying him.

"Yes we did it." Kimberly stated

"Yeah and let's hope that is the last we ever see of him." I mentioned

"I agree littler brother." Kimberly stated

"Same here." Dad said

_**Meanwhile back at the cave**_

Just then, Rocky and Adam send Scorpina to the ground.

"Had enough Scorpina?" Adam asked

"You haven't seen the last of me Rangers." Scorpina stated disappearing

"Man she's fast." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Billy stated

"Come on guys let's head back to the Command Center." Kat mentioned

"I agree Kat." Trini stated

Trini, Billy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha teleport to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

Jason and Tommy both sent Goldar to the ground.

"Had enough Goldar?" Tommy asked

"You may have won this round Rangers but the war is far from over. Until we meet again." Goldar stated before him and the Putties disappear

"Man what is up with that dude?" Josh wondered

"Who knows man." Zack mentioned

"Come on guys let's head back to the Command Center." Jason told them

Tommy, Zack, Jason, and Josh all teleported back to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Oh those Rangers have won again they give me such a headache." Rita complained holding her head

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Congrauation on a job well done Power Rangers and I am most happy to see both your mother and you are alright Kimberly**." Zordon mentioned

"Thanks Zordon." Kimberly stated

"Yeah and so am I." Dad mentioned wrapping his hand around mom's shoulder

"Same here." Trini stated as she grabbed Kimberly's hand in hers

"Man I wish you guys could have seen that new Mega combo it was so cool." I mentioned

"Yeah it was." Kimberly agreed

"Working your magic again my dear?" Mom asked

"You know it." Dad stated

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, I sure do love these happy moments." Alpha mentioned with a happy sigh

We all laugh at that.

_**Later that night at Aisha's house**_

After Hanging out with the others at the Youth Center for the rest of the day Aisha and I went back to her place and started watching a movie.

"This sure has been a wild day." Aisha mentioned as she cuddle up next to me

"Yeah it sure has." I mentioned

Just then we hear the door bell ring.

"I wonder who that could be?" Aisha wondered getting up and walking to the door

I follow her as well. She opens the door and we see Kimberly and Trini.

"Hey guys what's up?" Aisha asked letting them in

"I know you two probably wanted to spend some alone time together but we thought come hang with you two if you both don't mind?" Trini wondered

"No we don't mind." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah we were about to watch a movie anyway." I told them

"Hey Trini, mind helping me with getting some pop corn?" Aisha asked

"Not at all." Trini stated

Aisha and Trini walk into the kitchen as Kimberly and I walk into the living room.

"So how you doing sis?" I asked

"I'm doing ok." Kimberly told me

"That's good." I mentioned

Just then out of the blue Kimberly wraps me in a tight hug.

'This is odd.' I thought to myself as I hug her back

A few moments later we broke the hug.

"Not that I am complaining but what was that about?" I asked

"I realize that I didn't give you a better thank you for saving mom and I earlier." Kimberly mentioned

"Oh you could tell I was kind of hurt that you hug Trini tighter then me after the rescue didn't you?" I asked

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that Paul I didn't mean for it to seem like that I cared more about Trini then you." Kimberly stated

"Don't worry Kim I understand I probably would have done the same thing if it was the other way around we both have girlfriends now." I told her

"I know but I just want you to always know that no matter what I still love you and you can always come to me if you ever are having a problem no matter what kind it is." Kimberly told me taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze

"I know sis and same goes for you too." I told her

We then tightly hug each other. A few moments later we broke the hug and see Trini and Aisha walk back in with a big bowl of popcorn/

"Alright guys let's watch a movie shall we." Aisha mentioned

"Let's." Kimberly and I said together

Trini then set the bowl down on the coffee table and Aisha and I sat on the couch with our arms around each other and Kimberly and Trini sat by our feet also wrapping their arms around each other.

**AN**: _Well there's the thirteenth chapter for this story. Hope you all liked this chapter. Now it will be a long while before I post anymore chapters for this story as I am still going to keep most of my focus on my A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers story. But if I manage to get the next chapter done for this I will post it. So until next time please R&R._


End file.
